The Legend of the Last Heroes Act 1 Part I
by crimsontheredwolf
Summary: A Story of a human being that was chosen to be a Legendary Alien Species that is to protect many Universe from the dark forces that plans to eliminate all life, while in his journey he as discovered 2 worlds that he thought to never existed and has to make a choice to travel alone or team up with a Hedgehog named Sonic. Update: Each Saturday, 5 new Chapters will be posted.


The Legend of the Last Heroes

(Act 1 Chapter 1 Part I - Crimson the Red Wolf Story)

The X Saga

Time: December 25, 2013

Rated: M 18 or +

Fan-made Story Based on: Game Freak & Sega

Copyrights: Adam Cardenas

Form our lives we have been living among a lot of secrets, but there was one that we have all not yet to unlock, the secrets that have been hidden from us ever since the day that our Planet was born... There are one species that has been hidden from us ever since the day the Galaxy was born, and they are known as the "Adamus". These "Adamus's" are the most powerful beings known in the Universe, but they were known to only exist in each Timeline Era's known now. There were many "Adamus" but there were only 7 selected to be the "Legendary Heroes of the Galaxies" and their legends have been around since the day the Earth was born, to our time now.

These Heroes aren't any heroes that anybody has known, they are also known as the chosen ones that were selected by God to protect the Galaxy from Evil threats that dare to destroy life itself and they all have performed Perfect Jobs on what they all do, and after their Quests were over, they were known to be wore shipped around many Planets as the Ultimate Hero. But their lives have been taken out each and every turns in their end of lives, but can contact with each other after in their deaths and they will always guide the next Hero of the Galaxy all the way to the end of their lives.

Only 1 is alive left while 6 are killed, but only 1 can live on each Era even so, the only one that is alive is non other than the Last Hero of the Galaxy known as Crimson the Red Wolf and he is the only one who is known to to be the last of his kind as both "Adamus" and "Human" Together. His Planets known skills will show him the way to the end of his journey but his quest will be treacherous and he will be known as the one to be more than a Legend, but as a very well known Mystical Warrior to the Universe.

Chapter 0 Prolouge: The Dilemma's Past.

Somewhere in a pitch shattered world, around on top of the lonely destroyed platform, a being like no other is in eternal sleep... "?: I dreamed of a Peaceful Future, a Future that haves all species living in peace and harmony..." "?: I just wanted that day to become a reality..." "?: No Chaos, no War, no death's taken, no Evil people..." "?: But how did it Come to This?..." "?: Betrayed..." "?: Forgotten..." "?: And I Trusted Him..." "?: He gave me a 2nd Chance to Live..." "?: And He just take my whole Human Life, and he Used me as if I was his own Puppet..." "?: How did it Come to This..." "?: Why..."

"?: He was More like a Father to me..." "?: Instead he took my Life..." "?: My First Original Life..." "?: He Destroyed my Heart..." "?: And Replaced it with his own..." "?: And made me Stayed in that Curse aid Body..." "?: That would lead me only to Suffering..."

"?: The "Past" That I know, is now Gone..." "?: But yet my Memories are still There..." "?: My Heart is now Different than my Original..." "?: But yet, I'm still not Whole..."

"?: My Name is "Crimson the Red Wolf"... "Crimson: I am Talking to you in my Memory..." "Crimson: Because you are the only one that Know's about my History..." "Crimson: But, you haven't Completely Seen it..." "Crimson: I will tell you my Story on what happen to me, the Past of who I Really am..." "Crimson: Who am I Really, well here it is..." "Crimson: My Name is..."

Chapter 1 Prolouge: Rising Of The Legend!

"Crimson: Adam Cardenas is who I am... "Crimson: I was Once a Human Being that has seen the Future..." "Crimson: But yet..." "Crimson: I Didn't tell anybody about it..." "Crimson: The Beginning starts like This..."

10 Years Earlier ago

On the Day of my Birth I was taking out the Trash so that way I could just Celebrate my 18th Birthday... but yet, Something Happen a Meteor Crash down on top of me...

I didn't know what happened, but yet all that I Remember was a Serious Injury on my Head all that I Remember was Ooze just touching me all around, nonstop, it was still there while I was still Inside... It was there all the Time, but when I got out the Ooze was gone... I didn't know what was Inside, but after I got out it Disappeared Crumbled into Tiny Rocks... What I Didn't know what was inside the Meteor will Change my whole entire Life Forever.

But yet, I learned that there was something different about me now... I no longer have the DNA that I have that Relates to my Whole Entire Family, but in a Different Race... I didn't know until it was too late... At first... I thought to myself, what was inside that Meteor...

Because after I got out of that Meteor I Learned that I can Jump a lot Higher than before, Run faster, Carry anything out of my Force Grip no matter how Heavy they are... I Manage to do Everything that no man can actually carry.

My Birth place was at Dallas, Texas from Planet Earth, From the Milkyway Galaxy... I was Called in by the Military about my DNA Test, they Learned that I was no Ordinary Human anymore but yet a Different Being... I didn't understand it at first, but I want to learn more all about it... But then after the Testing on what I did for the Military, I became one of their Greatest Soldier's... I was called in when a Desperate times is needed, they called me when they needed to get a lot of Civilian's out of the Whole Entire City...

What I Didn't know was that after the Meteor, a Pleuge started... A Pleuge of the Infected known as the "Black Virus", also Known as "The End Of The World" the Night of the Living Dead... If I would of Known, I Could of Prevented it.

Chapter 2 Prolouge: The Start Of The End Of The World?

I was just there one day with my whole Entire Family just Eating out with my Cousin Marcus and my Teo Rick, Then I Learned that I saw that the Food was Infected by the Pleuge. I tried to warn everybody not to eat it, but most of them ate their own food that was Infected and then they became the Undead...

I couldn't believe it with my own Eyes when I Saw it but... They were actually Zombies, the Zombies were craving for our Flesh so I warned "Everybody to Get out as fast as they can, get out of the Restaurant, out of the Building, away from that Location" because there was no Weaponary or anything that could Protect us... My Family, My Cousin, even my Teo was all Scared once we reached to our Family van, we Drove off...

When I notice Something odd about the Undead there was Something Different about them, something different than anybody Predicted them to be... They have an Insignia of a Bonified Skull of a Wolf I couldn't Completely Picture it out but all as I know is it have Red Eyes. Then when a lot more People were trying to go to that Restaurant, I knew I have to do something in order to stop the Zombie Apoccolipse from Happening so I got on to of the Van started Surfing on it (it was Quite fun actually but not the Point)"Adam: My fellow People Do not go to this Restaurant a Pleauge has spread everywhere in there (Happening all over the Restaurants around the World) all wild animals are Infected!" I warned all the People but yet they still didn't Listen Until they actually saw it, so...

I told them that I Warned them, they became One of them so what I did was that I said something to the People "Adam: My People of Earth, the time has come that we have to unite as one to stop this Pleauge from spreading everywhere from our home World." "Adam: We can't stand to let these Savage Creatures take our Live here and take other's and let them Steal our Lives." "Adam: We must Fight for our Future, no... We must Fight for EVERYONE'S FUTURE!"(I didn't know it was happening all around the World and Being Broadcast Live in World News) so I thought of Something big maybe I could bring the whole nation Together as one Family. "Adam: We must save the Children from these Infected to save Everyone's from these Infected Freaks!"

I could of Pervented this but something told me to not to Pervent it, I couldn't stop getting the Pictures out of my Head and told my Family about it. While the Infection started to Spread further, I Inspired a lot of People around the World to "keep their hopes up and help them be a lot safer than Before, to Protect Everyone's Future Alive, to not Give up Hope, to fight for their Lives, to regain Peace once again." then The apoccolipes Grew and taken Asia and Japan 2 of the Greatest States now Gone... What I have Left, is just one thing... Courage.

Chapter 3 Prolouge: The Last Fate!

6 Months Passed

6 Months has passed and this Fight started to get Meaningless... I was at the Pentagon... Most of the People that have Fought are all still alive but only Little Survived. I saved a lot of People on that Day of that "Fateful Day". (While at the Pentagon) "President Obama: General, this fight is almost Reaching to the end." "General: I know Mr. President, but this is one war we can't afford to Lose." "President Obama: General, we're almost out of Supplies pretty soon we will have Nothing left to feed the People." "Adam: Mr. President there is nothing we can do about that, the only thing that we have is Fruites and Vegies it is the only Food Supplies that we have to offer that is not Infected." "President Obama: Son, I know about the food is taken care for but we can't stay at one spot Forever." "General: We know that, but this is the only State that hasn't fallen yet Mr. President." "President Obama: General, didn't you say that you have a Super Soldier in your team?" "Adam: Yes he still haves him, but the only thing is we don't want to make this Situation Worst than Before." "President Obama: And what do you Mean by that Adam?" "Adam: What I mean Mr. President is that I am that Super Soldier, and if I was to get Infected All the Future that Everyone have Hope for will Die along side with Me and if I do get Infected, then the Undead of myself will End this Madness Easily." "General: He's Right Mr. President, if he get Infected then we're Finished! "President Obama: ... So what can we do to stop them."...

After 10 Minutes Of Thinking

"Adam: ... I think I know what we have to do." (Everyone Stared) "We live to Fight another Day." "President Obama: Live to fight another day?!" "General: Adam! There is no other day if we Leave, why would you just give up now!? "Adam: You didn't let me Finish." "President Obama & the General: YOU WOULD RISK GIVING UP YOUR HOME PLANET AND SURRENDER OUR LIVES TO THOSE SAVAGES!" "Adam: I SAID YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH DAMN IT!" (Silenced) "Adam: What I Mean is that we leave Earth, we take what is Important and leave Earth." "President Obama: But where do we go Adam, there is No life on any Planet? "Adam: Then we Plant Grass and Trees so we can Breath on which Planet we land on." "General: ... I think this Might actually Work." "President Obama: Yes, that's Right we can do that." "Adam: President Obama your the only one that can call Everyone to Evacuate now to the Rockets." "President Obama: Okay Adam, We only have one Option and it is to Evacuate the Planet Earth in Rockets and it will be Ready by Tomorrow and I want your Family Member's to go to Mine as an Honor to Serve your People Adam." "Adam: Thank you, Mr. President."

Tomorrow Has Came A Fateful Day

The Day I Never Forgotten the Day that has Scar me for my Eternal Life. After I Told my Entire Family Members about the Evacuation Drill, My Tio, My Tia, My Cousins, My Grandparent, and My Family they All came to leave Earth. While Everybody was Entering the Presidents Rocket I Stopped and Sense something Heading my way, but it wasn't the Undead.

It came out of Nowhere, My Cousin Danny (Aka: Little D) was Watching me "Little D: Adam What's Wrong!?" the Strangest part was that I know who was Coming, but I never even knew this Person or Creature. then when I turned around, there it was an unexplained Creature that looks almost like me but more of an Undead. It was the most Freakiest thing I have Ever Seen, it was like Looking at a Mirror but only one is 100% Alive while the other is 50/50% Alive but yet Dead too. Little D and I were Shocked about this that I never Thought that This Would actually happen so then I asked "Adam: Who are you and why do you look like me!?" the Lookalike didn't say a word for a Minute so I asked again "Adam: I am not gonna ask again after this!"(this time with Two Blades in my Hands) "Adam: Who are You!?"

Finally the Creature Talked in a Horror of a Demonic voice "? ?: YOU... WILL... DIE... MORTAL..." (when Little D and I heard it's voice) "Little D: Adam it's gonna Try to Kill you, Don't let you Guard Down!" (when Little D told me that, the Creature went up to me) "? ?: Now show me all of your Power." so I made the first move and Quickly got the Creature down on it's knees and Broke it's will to Fight, then it made a Comeback by using my own Technices that I learned from the Military and the Lookalike got me to Submit Quickly in under a Minute, so I ran away from it and Left my two Blades so it won't Infect me.

I couldn't Believe that this has Actually happened I lost but when I Ran it didn't even Bother to Chase me down. When I went Inside the Rocket with Little D he Asked "Little D: What the Heck was that Thing!?" "Adam: I Don't know what that thing was, but it feels that I know it Somehow and did you see what it Did!?" "Little D: Yeah, that was Crazy, I can't Imagine that happening again!?" "Adam: Don't Remind me, lets just get to the Top all right." "Little D: All right Adam, lets go." then I was wondering Why did it not Chase Me.

Everyone was Ready to go and the Launch instantly went to Zero to blast off. Marcus was just waiting for Both D and I, so we can see the Earth for one last Time "Marcus: Do you think we will go back to Earth again?" "Little D: Who knows Marcus it might take a long time." "Adam: We will, we have to go back one day and we will end this Nightmare." "Little D: How do you know we will go back Adam? With that Creature on the loose how do you Expect to Beat it." "Adam: I'll find a way."

While Heading To The Top of The Rocket

When we were about to Reach to the Top Floor of the Rocket something Worse happened I heard the Zombies were Breaching their way to the Top Floor, when I look Down They were just Five Doors away "Adam: MARCUS, D, CLIME AS FAST AS YOU CAN AND LOCK THE DOORS SHUT!" Again we were Climbing away from the Zombies, but before the Semi-last Floor one of door was Jammed and the Undead were heading in Quick "Adam: Marcus, D, take care of my Family don't let anyone through this door okay!" "Marcus: ADAM!" (D stops Marcus) "Little D: Marcus, he has to do it... There is no other way..." "Adam: Marcus, D, we will meet again, I Promise you that."

Little D and Marcus went up the Door, then I Locked it with my Knife to be sure no one go's in or Out. when that was done I Planted C4 Charges/w Timer all around the room and Prayed to the Heavens "Adam: This is not how I wanted to die, but if it means Sacrificing my Life to save them from the Zombies, then I want you to know this." "Adam: I don't Fight for Myself, I don't Fight for my Family, I don't Fight for my Friends, I don't Fight for my People, I don't Fight for the Darkness... I FIGHT FOR EVERYONE, I FIGHT FOR EVERYONE FUTURE, I FIGHT FOR THE LIGHT!"

Then I set the timer of the C4 to 30 Seconds and activated it then I look up at the Sun waiting for the Zombies to breach the room I was in then I saw my Mom looking at me sad, Crying, begging that this isn't happening. "Adam: Mom I'm Sorry, but this is my Problem and I have to End this!" (I closed my Eyes and hit the Deattache Button Switch.) When the Undead Breached I was Ready and...

The Loss Of Life Came Upon Me... Or So I Thought...

The Passing

After my Death I thought that my Life was over Forever, but there was nothing different I didn't feel Dead yet why am I still Alive. When I was wondering why I wasn't Dead and still reached Heaven then I heard a Voice "?: Are you Adam Cardenas" "Adam: Huh?" "?: I am Here to Guide you on your New Journey." "Adam: It can't be, is this a Dream!?" "?: No, this is not a Dream." "Adam: !, Then that Means..." "?: Yes, you know me Adam it is I Arceus, because you are with the DNA of the last Hero you are still alive but only without a Heart." "Adam: What?" "Arceus: Yes, Adam without a heart to Support your life you can't leave the Heavens." "Adam: So this means I can go back if I still have my Heart right?" "Arceus: Yes, but you need your Heart first but for now you will use Mine after you Complete your Trial." "Adam: All right then let's do this."

Chapter 4 Prolouge: The Legends Lives Once Again!

I was in the Heaven I wasn't proud of what I have done to myself, but I have saved my family from certain Death. at first I never Expected to see Arceus in the Heavens yet he told me something very Interesting about who I am now "Arceus: Adam you have been Chosen to Wield the power of the "Hero of the Galaxy" and from what I see is that this is True, you Yourself chose to Sacrifice your life to save other's and since it was a Family matter you gained a Mark of a Hero. Please come this way and I will tell you about the Trial."

"The First Trial is about the Choices you choose that is Right, of course you did this Trial, The Second Trail is about what you know is a Person that is a Believer of God or Hell, The Third Trail is about what will you do to your Enemy and Why, And The Last Trail is about your Appearance to a Friend or Foe. If you Complete all this you will go back to the Living but as Someone Else." "Adam: Someone Else?" "Arceus: Yes, you will be send to a World of Pokemon for a good long time until we give you further Orders from the other Gods." "Adam: Really, are you Serious!?" "Arceus: If you don't want to go, then that's fine." "Adam: No I will do it, just let me handle the Trail first."

Arceus was looking down as if he just lost a Friend so I asked. "Adam: Is something bothering you Arceus, you look as if you lost someone Important?"(Arceus looked at me slowly) "Arceus: Yes I did, I lost a Friend of mine he is gone now and I wish I can Help him but I can't do that. He and I always been a Great Team until one day His Anger got the Best of Him. He Died Savagely as an Animal more of a Gorilla that doesn't know the Meaning of Stop." "Adam: Do you still Remember his Name?" "Arceus: Yes, his Name was Yindalon the Black Wolf."

While we were talking our way to the Trial Room Arceus gave me a Pendant that holds a Photo of my Entire Family Member's "Arceus: I want you to have this Pendant, when ever you forget what you are Fighting for, open it and you will Remember." "Adam: Thank you Arceus, I'll Remember this."

2 Days Later

When I Finished the Three Trial then God was very Impress but still concern about my Appearance so he decided to give me another Trail just to be sure so he called up an Aura Guardian to help me in my Training so they call Sir Aaron. "God: Adam you have Proven to be a Trust Worthy Hero, but you are not fully Realized your true Power so Sir Aaron will aid you to unlock your power and tame it" (Sir Aaron then came in the chambers) "Sir Aaron: All Right then Adam, I will Teach you how to use the Power of the Aura." "Adam: Aura?" "Sir Aaron: I guess your new about this Right." "Adam: Yep, just like a Bird that just started to Fly." "Sir Aaron: Okay then, this will take at least 3 Months to Master all Right." "Adam: Ready when you are."

Chapter 5 Prolouge's Epilouge : Completely The One.

1 Month Of Training Has Passed

So a Month has Pass and My Aura was Spreading around my Body like Crazy, Sir Aaron Could not Believe his Eyes my Aura has All ready Surpass his own I was Amazed but still need to Control and Surpress my Aura yet I couldn't. God was so Impress about my Aura that he actually know my Power was Stronger than the Rest. Then God finally Let me do my Last Trial I was Ready for this Task so I knew who I have to be, "God: So, who are you gonna be Now?" "Adam: I will be, Crimson the Red Wolf." "God: Okay, Crimson How will your Appearance be?"

After Body Detailed And Set

I then opened my eyes (C001) and saw that God was Really Amazed he seen how I will be Now so he then realizing that he is now with a Powerful Being In the Entire Universe that cannot Die. "God: Crimson, we are Sending you to the World of 2 Beings living together, we will be Watching you from the Heavens but heed our Warning if you do a Terrible Deed that involves trying to kill one of us, then we will Destroy you, do you Understand." "Crimson: Yeah I Hear ya loud and Clear, Trust me I will do as you say."

While I was heading to the Edge of the Heavens, I Saw Arceus there looking down. "Crimson: Hey Arceus, how are you." "Arceus: Adam, I'm fine how are you." "Crimson: I never felt better, hey Arceus can I use your Heart now, I have an objective to do." "Arceus: So it's True then, you are the One that will bring Balance to the Universe." "Crimson: That's Right and thank you for Everything." "Arceus: Now go Adam and Fulfill your Destiny." "Crimson: I Promise, I will save any in need of Serious Troubles."

Chapter 6 : Wrong Time's Always Ugly!

When I got to the Departure Chamber God was Waiting for me "God: Crimson before you go, I have something for you." (he then handed a Case to me) "Crimson: What is it?" "God: They are "Aura Crystal Rings", with this you will be able to hide your Aura to the Minimum but be careful on using it." "Crimson: If I'm not mistaken it will leave me a lot of an Easy Target Right?" "Gods: Yes Crimson now go to the World, now." (Putting on the "Aura Crystal Rings) "Crimson: Okay lets do This." (Walked inside the Ray of Light)

When I Reach to the Planet I learned already that something was way Wrong, there was no Life anywhere nor any Place so I was suspecting that the Gods send me to a Wrong Place but when I did my Investigation work I found out that I was at the Planet Destination just in the Future. I was Surprise then I heard a something in Serious Danger. "?: CHIIIKOOOOOOOO! "Crimson: Huh?" (I heard the voice translated and sounds exactly like my Language) "?: (HELP ME PLEASE!)" (when I heard that it was Close, I Rushed over there and found a Chikorita Surrounded by the Undead Pokemon) "Crimson: Here too!?" (the Zombies stopped and went after me then I looked on their Head and I see the Same Insignia back at my Planet) "Crimson: This can't be, are these Undead Freaks are Following Orders, but Who!"

I then got out my own "Lone Wolves" sword then slashed each one of them and Defeated the Zombies, I was then thinking that it was an incredible fight that I was doing, then I walked up to the Scared Chikorita I can tell she was Afraid of me. "Crimson: Are you all right?" (No Answer) "Crimson: Is any of your Friends all right" (She looked away with Tears) "Crimson: Oh, I see. your not the only one (She look in Shock) I'm so Sorry." "Chikorita: (There is a "Safe Zone" that I can take you to.)" "Crimson: Tell me Where and I will take you There in Safety." (She Smiled) "Chikorita: (Thank you so much my Mom might be there.)" "Crimson: Please don't bring that up I'm still recovering from that and anything like that will just bring me Painful Memories..." "Chikorita: (Oh. I'm sorry.)" "Crimson: Lets just get you there First."

We Then Reached To The "Safe Zone"

When we Reach the "Safe Zone" it was Beautiful I felt Relaxed then I took the wild Chikorita to her Mother, a lot of Pokemon's were Staring at me as if they were Expecting me. "Chikorita: (Mama!)" "Meganium: (My Baby, I thought I've lost you!)" "Crimson: (I can't believe this.) She will be fine, I know she be okay here." "Meganium: (Thank you for Bringing my Baby girl here.)" "Crimson: It was no Problem." "Meganium: (Are you here to see our Guardian?)" "Crimson: Uh... I think so." "Meganium: (Then follow me.)"

While I was following Meganium I was wondering who is responsible for the Zombie Terror it started to give me the Chills. "Meganium: (Are you okay?)" "Crimson: What? Oh yeah I'm fine just wondering how did this Madness start." "Meganium: (I don't know, I'm sorry I couldn't help you.)" "Crimson: That's okay." (When we Reached to the Center of the Safe Zone I saw a Pink Gardevoir was Protecting the Zone by Herself) "?: You've came this far is there something I can Help you with?" "Crimson: Yes Gardevo-" "?: Please, Call me Gardella." "Crimson: Okay, Gardella I need to know who is Controlling the Undead?" "Gardella: What?" "Crimson: Yes I learned that the Undead are being controlled by someone in this World." "Gardella: Okay, the one who is controlling the undead is Dead Wolf." "Crimson: Dead Wolf, got it." "Gardella: Crimson, (I then payed attention to Gardella) Be Careful..."

While alone I was in the Forest and I stumbled to a Campsite and found a Monster there making a Speech to take over the World, I notice that wasn't then Sensed his Presence Behind Me and Dead Wolf Cut my left Eye 3 times in one Slash. "Dead Wolf: Hra ha ha ha ha, you let your Guard down and I got ya, now yer Eye will be My friends Eyes and Ears." (C002) "Crimson: Your gonna Regret that, and Thanks for the Info." "Dead Wolf: And why is that boy." "Crimson: Because you told me too Much all Ready." (Then I placed my palm at Him from the Head, then blasted his head off completely) "Crimson: Far well Dead Wolf."

I headed to the Mountains to see from the World View and I sensed that there was a little Life force coming from a Cave, when I went inside I was Shocked about what I saw, 3 Humans that were turned into stones, one was a Man, one was a young Girl, and one was Crumbled but yet I can tell that it was a young man. I paid their dept and offered God to take the 3 souls to the Heavens then I was tracked down by a Creature that looks like me Again. "Crimson: Who are you and why do you look like me?!" "? ?: I NEVER EXPECT YOU TO ACTUALLY LIVE THAT FATEFUL DEATH, HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?!" "Crimson: I asked you first." "? ?: VERY WELL THEN, I AM DEATH WOLF THE STRONGEST MEMBER OF THE DEATH SQUAD OR SHOULD I SAY TEAM DEATH WOLF." "Crimson: All right Death Wolf I will show no Mercy on you."

When I was about to fight Death Wolf, Gardella came with a Pink Chikorita, Pink Snivy, and a Pink Lucario "Gardella: Crimson!" (they all came in front of me) "Death Wolf: Gardella?!" (then we all were Taken by a Vortex and was sent to another Dimension where I met a mysterious creature) "Gardella: Oh no, it's that monster again!" "Crimson: What, who is that thing?" (the monster then came up in front of us) "?: My name is Giratina and I was Yindalon's New Master." "Gardella: Huh?" "Crimson: Yindalon's New Master, what happened?" "Giratina: There is no time to explain, you need to get out of here!" "Gardella: Where are we going?" (it lead us to Yindalon's secret Armory, it had Yindalon's Pokeball's and a Time Machine that can send me back in time) "Giratina: Take everything then go back in time and stop all of this from happening!" "Crimson: Okay then, but what about you?" "Giratina: Don't worry about me just go, and Gardella you must also go with Crimson!" "Gardella: But-" "Giratina: Go!" (when I set up everything to go Back in time, then we were Ambushed by Death Wolf) "Death Wolf: I WON'T LET YOU GO BACK IN TIME CRIMSON!" "Crimson: I don't know how you know my name, but I know where I'm going." (I went back in Time with Gardella and her friends) "Death Wolf: NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Chapter 7 : The Return Or The Change?

When I went back in time I was surprise to see the World the way it was suppose to be then I saw Gardella and her Friends use a Sphere like ball and they were captured, then felt like Relaxing on the Plains for a Little While then Young boy's came by and started talking to Each other I wondered What they were Saying to Each other then they both Teamed up on me with a battle I didn't know what to do but to Defend myself.

After the battle was over they ran away before I got the chance to Talk to them, so I followed trying to get Info on why they Attacked me, then I crash into another young boy "Young Boy: Hey watch where your going!" "Crimson: Awwww, come on watch it Kid!" "Young Boy: I'm not a Kid, my Name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." "Crimson: Ash huh, I'll Remember that name but on to the Point where are the 2 Kids I was Following I need to ask them a Question Unless your Planning to stop me?" "Ash: That depends, What is that Question that your gonna Ask them and why are you in a Costume it looks so Real?" "Crimson: First of all this is not a Costume, It's Real Skin and Second I was wondering why did they Attack me in the First Place."

When Ash Filled me In about this World, Yindalon's time Machine gotten Hay wire and just Jammed so I left Ash behind when he was about to question some more. When I was Far away from anybody I Created a Clone of Myself then started to give it an order. "Crimson: Your name will be AC, I want you to look after a human named Ash Ketchum do you understand." "AC: Yes, I do." "Crimson: One more thing, you will be my Eyes and Ears around here okay in other words when I get back, your memories will all go to me all right." "AC: Okay." "Crimson: Also, hold on to my new friends." (I then handed AC these Pokeballs) "AC: Okay." So I gone Further in the past but the Time Machine got Completely Damaged after the second Time Travel.

I was traveling too far in Time that I was in the Mid-evil Days when I was Exploring the Castle 10 Lucario's gone straight at me and notice that I hold the Superior Aura so they Treated me as a King, but in under an Hour Death Wolf came with the Army of the Undead "Death Wolf: YOU CANNOT ESCAPE FROM ME CRIMSON, NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE A CAT AND MOUSE GAME." "Crimson: I'm just as Tired as you are Death Wolf." "Death Wolf: THEN LET US SETTLE THIS." "Crimson: I Thought you've never Asked!" "Lucario: (You must flee your Majesty, we will send you Somewhere else!)" "Crimson: Come on, I'm not a... Fine but this is the Last Time I'm doing this." (then Death Wolf Hit me at the Back.)

I was on my knees I was facing both my Hands then opened a Portal, I thought it was going to Bring me back to the original Timeline, I was Wrong. "Death Wolf: NOOOOO I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN." "Crimson: So that's it huh, this is what your afraid of, then it must be very Important to you is it?" (Before I Entered the Portal Death Wolf used his Dark Aura to hit me at the Back again and I got out cold but still made it Inside).

Chapter 8 : I'm Where And Time What?

There was Silence, it was Bright, I felt nothing, No life no wind no Nothing, I was worried that I messed up and was Sent away. "Crimson: Where am I, did I do something Wrong?" "?: Adam, are you all right?!" "Crimson: Arceus, is that you?" "Arceus: Yes I thought you were done for." "Crimson: I will be Ticked off if that happen to me Already." "Arceus: I see, so you know where you are?" "Crimson: I think I taken the Wrong Exit." "Arceus: What? You actually left the Planet?" "Crimson: About that, I don't Even know where I'm at or What Timeline I'm in?" "Arceus: You don't know where your at... Well I'll Check up your location, and what do you mean by Timeline, were you Time Traveling?" "Crimson: I think I was Time Traveling, I was in the Future at first then Traveled to the Right Time and Traveled by accident and Reached to the past and opened up a Portal and Entered it." "Arceus: I never heard of heroes like you would actually perform that type of Ability in their first Day, it's Unthinkable!" "Crimson: I never thought that would actually happen and there it was, Weird isn't it." "Arceus: 100% no sense at all, maybe you should focus on where your at." "Crimson: No point on that, there is nothing here at all to help me know where I'm at." "Arceus: But can you tell about the Field of your Surroundings?" "Crimson: Yeah there is nothing here but just an Endless Field that is Solid White and the sky is the Same color as the floor. "Arceus: Oh, I thought I forgot to tell you about that." "Crimson: Wait, what did you forget?" "Arceus: Your Inside your new Heart." "Crimson: I beg your Pardon?" "Arceus: All right Adam this is what you have to do to get out of your Heart, first you must look up and Close your Eyes and wait for 10 Seconds, This will let you leave the Heart at any time and if you ever want to go back inside your Heart, focus your thoughts to your Heart and you will go back In there in no time." "Crimson: Thank's Arceus I owe you big time for this." "Arceus: Well then, maybe we should be a team." "Crimson: All right then, we're a team."

While I Exit out of my new heart someone was waiting for me to wake up. "Stranger: Ohh hoooo, your finally awake." (C003) "Crimson: (Grunting). Where am I and why am I locked up on this table?" "Stranger: I can tell that your having a hard time already so here's the Deal, if you Eliminate a pesky little Hedgehog then I will let you go Free." "Crimson: Really, you want me to kill a little Hedgehog?!" "Stranger: Yes or I will Vaporize you to Dust." "Crimson: Now your speaking like a Villain and I wonder why don't I just leave this place already." "Stranger: You dare Mock me, I am Dr. Eggman the Most brilliant Scientist in the World!" "Crimson: Well this is Interesting but I have a Question for you Doc." "Dr. Eggman: And what is That." "Crimson: What is that stone right there, I can feel a small Energy coming from it." "Dr. Eggman: That is a "Time Stone" but it's all worn out, but now that you said that it's not I think I will use it now." "Crimson: It's not going to work like that it will just Rip you Piece by Piece until you are no more, but I can Fuel the Stone Completely for one last go for ya if you let me go?" "Dr. Eggman: Rrrrrr, fine but don't try anything Funny you hear me."

After the Doc. freed me off the Table, he let me get a hold of the "Time Stone". "Dr. Eggman: Okay, it's time for you to set off your End of your deal." "Crimson: You know that you're a Snake right but guess what, this Stone only haves Enough power for One person if I added my Power it will Instantly takes the holder, in other words YOU'VE BEEN SNAKED!" "Dr. Eggman: WHAAAAAAT!?" "Crimson: See ya Doc." (Traveled through time again) "Dr. Eggman: Noooooooooo, I CAN BELIEVE THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING TO ME, WHHHHY!"

Chapter 9 : Another World, Too Many Traveling...

I felt Dizzy about using the "Time Stone" then I hit my Head straight to the Ground and through a Boulder "Crimson: It is official I am not going to do that again, EVER!" (while I was talking to myself in the middle of a Forest I wondered off to find out where I was at then I came across a Sign that was saying "Town of Mobius" I thought to myself that name sounds familiar (C004) and just kept walking until I ran into a Rabbit that was there Worried about Something I notice that she was in a Situation of a Crisis "Crimson: Hey, is there something Wrong?" (C005) "Adult Rabbit: Yes, it's my Baby Girl she was kidnapped!" "Crimson: What?" "Adult Rabbit: I don't know what will happen if I never see Her again." (I had a Nightmare happening in the Middle of the talk) "Crimson: Stop Crying, I've just been through that Road, but I Promise you that I will bring you your Girl Back I Promise you that with my Life." "Adult Rabbit: Ohh Thank you, please do bring her home, oh I forgot to Introduce Myself, My Name is Vanilla." "Crimson: Okay Vanilla, I'll Bring your Child back, and my Name is Crimson the Red Wolf." "Vanilla: Please Bring her home safely Crimson and please have this coat." (I wore the coat around me) "Crimson: Thank you."

After Vanilla told me the Location of the Kidnappers Place I was Surprised that it was all ready being Invaded I didn't know who, but I was focusing on my Promise that I didn't have enough time to look who it was that was Invading (C006) so I gone to the back then all of a sudden I was Ambushed by Robots but they were no match for me and Destroyed them quickly and headed for the Tower that Kidnapped Vanilla's Daughter so I jumped over a Large wall and all of a Sudden I heard an Air Plane heading my way when I looked up there was a Fox Flying the Plane and a Pink Hedgehog Riding with it. "Crimson: Okay that is just Weird, and let me Guess, there will be a Pig Flying next..." and I thought that I was losing my Mind but remembered why I was here so I press on Forward to save Vanilla's Daughter.

When I reached to the Tower, I look up and took a deep Breath "Crimson: Okay, let's End this Nightmare!" but when I was about to go Inside the Building, an Explosion was on top of the Tower and started to expanding further towards me. "Crimson: That can't be an Explosion I didn't even hear a "Bang!" sound, which means that it is an Illusion."

I ignored the Explosion and went inside to find the Girl and get her out of the Tower but the Explosion taken me by Surprise and took me to a Black World then everything was Clearing up, I then found myself in the Middle of a Army Facility. I heard an Alarm Siren going on and a lot of Soldier's came up Around all over me but this wasn't the end of it, they send out 10 Tanks on me and they were ready to Fire their Weapons and Tanks on me. "Crimson: ... I'm guessing this mean it's too late to say that I come in Peace?" They all stared at me Blankly and were waiting for the call from their General.

The General told the Soldier's to stand down and bring me to him, so they Dragged me to the General Command Center. "Crimson: Hey, come on, no welcome through, aw well." "General: I never thought that you would sneek in my Facility and try to take some Information by a Cloaking Device." "Crimson: Oh man I thought I was done with Super natural Travel, looks like I was wrong." "General: Do you who I am son?" "Crimson: You don't have to say your name sir, but you do look like one of my General from my World. (Flashback: "General: Adam I want you to have this" "Adam[Crimson]: What is it, a Golden Card?" "General: This is a "Legendary Card" that will show that you are the most Important person from our World, and if we do land on an Alien Planet with Life then I want you to have it." "Adam[Crimson]: Thank you General I hope we see Each other again." "General: Remember this card is Special, don't lose it, your even lucky enough that this was from space too." "Adam[Crimson]: Really... Then I won't lose it, I swear to you, I won't leave it out of my sight.") "General: Show me you ID Son!" (I showed the General the Card I have from the General from my World and he was Surprised) "General: How in hell did you get that?!" "Crimson: I did all I could to save my people but I was given this in Highest Honor to Serve my Commander's." "General: Well son what are you waiting for, Armor Up!" "Crimson: Yes sir..." "Echoes: General Colonel, we found an Alien Rabbit stuck on top of a Tall Structure. Permission to Secure and Study." "General Colonel: No, let our new Rookie handle this." "Echoes: Yes sir we are Waiting for him now."

After almost Completely Armoring up, (C007) General Colonel then came in the room and saw how I was armored up. "General Colonel: Well this is an Interesting Choice of Armor." "Crimson: Yeah, I was careful on my Choice and chose which Pieces Match my Appearance." "General Colonel: Son, I got an Assignment for you." "Crimson: Ohh yeah, well what is it." "General Colonel: I need you to Secure this so called Alien Rabbit and bring it here." (I stopped and looked at the General) "Crimson: Alien Rabbit, sir?" "General Colonel: Yes, go and Secure that Rabbit now." (While Putting on the Helmet) "Crimson: Where is it?"

When General Colonel told me the location of the Rabbit I was thinking that this Rabbit must be Vanilla's lost Daughter so I ran to the Destination fast. In 15 minutes I reached the Location in time. "Soldier 1: Who are you." "Crimson: Call me by my Code name Red Wolf." "Soldier 4: Red Wolf, you look a little too cool!" "Crimson: Where is it." "Solder 1: It's up there on top of the Structure behind me." "Crimson: Okay, leave this to me alright." "Soldier 3: Okay, but take this Pistol just in case." "Crimson: ..."

I took the Pistol and started Climbing the Wall then started to Run up to where the Rabbit was located and when I reached to the Top. (I Jumped from the tip of the Edge and Landed on top of the Structure) "Crimson: Hi there, don't be Afraid of me, I'm here to get you down." "Rabbit: Please, don't hurt me." "Crimson: Please, I'm here to help you." "Rabbit: I can't trust one of Eggman's robots like you." (I then stopped and was confused on how she knows that man name) "Crimson: You know about the Doc.?" "Rabbit: What do you mean, your a Robot right?" "Crimson: (Sigh)..." (I took off the Helmet) "Crimson: No I'm not a Robot, I'm Crimson the Red Wolf, do you know a person named Vanilla?" "Rabbit: Wait, you know my Mom?!" "Crimson: Yep, I had a Feeling that it be you." "Rabbit: But why are you looking for me?" "Crimson: Because I made a Promise to save you and Bring you back to your Mother safely." "Rabbit: Ohh thank you, my name is Cream and this is Cheese." "Cheese: Chaooo." "Crimson: (Chuckling) Okay, how about I Promise to Protect you." "Cream: Okay Mr. Crimson, I'm ready to get down." (Cream and Cheese came and let me Carry them) "Crimson: All Right, Hold on tight because I'm dropping myself down." "Cream: What?!" "Cheese: Chaoo?!" (While Falling down the Structure Building) "Cream: What's wrong with you?!" "Crimson: Don't worry, well be fine, trust me." (While almost close to the Ground) "Crimson: Okay, Here We Go!" I used my Aura to Jet myself to the Wall then Wall Jumped down to the floor with a Front Flip.

"Cream: Please don't do that again Mr. Crimson." "Cheese: Choo." "Crimson: I really got Carried away did I." "Soldier 1-5: Whoo!" "Soldier 2: I never thought to see anybody to do something that Crazy!" "Soldier 4: I knew you were cool but seeing that you reached a new Level of bad ass." "Soldier 5: That was Awesome!" "Soldier 3: How did you do that, nobody can't do something like that!" "Soldier 1: All right everybody our objective is Complete. Lets go home." "Cream: Where are we going?" "Crimson: (Whispered while everyone wasn't looking) Where heading to a Facility don't worry I'll try to tell them to give you a Room, Okay." "Cream: Okay, Mr. Crimson."

Chapter 10 : The Promise Pass Down, The Breakout!

While heading back we received a Report "Echoes: This is S Team, we are in Pursuit of a Blue Hedgehog on the Run and Requesting order's to Capture it." "Crimson: (A Blue Hedgehog) Now why does that sound Familiar?" (Cream looked at me and notice that I was Thinking hard) "Cream: Please don't be confused Mr. Crimson, I'm sure that Mr. Sonic will help you feel better." "Crimson: Mr. Sonic?" "Cream: Yes he will help you feel a lot better." "Crimson: Okay, but that isn't it, I feel that I know him, but I never even met him." "Cream: Huh, Why?" "Crimson: I know it doesn't make any sense, but I feel that I known him from somewhere even though I have never seen or met him, and the weirdest part is I feel that we use to be Friends Before in the Past." "Cream: That is Strange?" "Cheese: Chaoo?"

When we Reached to the Facility and entered the Command Center. "General Colonel: Good work on your Mission, Crimson. Now we will find out where this Rabbit came from and Attack the State for sneaking a Spy to our Home." "Cream: What?!" "General Colonel: Men throw the Spy to the Prison Lock!" "Cream: No!" "Cheese: Chaoooo!" (I inter feared and got in their way) "Crimson: General Colonel, What are you going to do with her?" "General Colonel: Her?!" "Crimson: If your gonna hurt her then I will take this Facility down on my own." "General Colonel: Fine, Crimson, you leave us with no Choice, Capture it and Start cutting it so we can Invade the Country from were it came from." "Crimson: NOO, I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!" "Cream: Please, Mr. Crimson calm down!" (The World started to Shake Violently by My Anger) "Crimson: I WON'T LET ANYBODY HURT HER, JUST AS I DON'T WANT MY FAMILY TO SEE ME DIE AGAIN!" "General Colonel: Crimson calm down, your gonna Kill us all!" "Crimson: THEN GIVE ME YOUR WORD THAT YOU WON'T HARM HER!" "General Colonel: But if we don't Di-" "Crimson: DO YOU WANT THE PLANET TO BE IN TOTAL CHAOS!?" "General Colonel: Okay, okay, I won't hurt her!" (I then consealed my powers) "Crimson: You need to stop accusing other states General, or they will all Work together to Destroy your People." "General Colonel: ... I'll keep that in Mind."

Cream and I were in my Private Room and I set up a Bed for Cream and Cheese to sleep in so they can feel better about me. "Cream: Mr. Crimson, why aren't you coming to bed?" "Crimson: I won't feel right sleeping with you and besides I don't Sleep at all." "Cream: But without sleep, how are you going to save me if your Worn out?" "Crimson: Because I was Reborn to never sleep." "Cream: What do you mean?" "Crimson: I'll tell you later, Please go to Sleep." "Cream: Okay just please, get some rest..." "Cheese: Choo..."

Cream and Cheese went to sleep I thought of what Cream said and decided to Go ahead on Inside my Heart. When I got Inside my Heart Arceus was waiting for me there. "Arceus: Adam, did you find out where your at?" "Crimson: No but I think I'm Infected by that Scar that this Zombie called Dead Wolf made on me, if I'm not Mistaken my scar is their Eyes and Ears." "Arceus: I see, Adam you need to cover your Eye at all times so that they can't tell were your at, if you don't, they will Hunt you down." "Crimson: Thanks for the Info Arceus, I need to know something too." "Arceus: And what might that be Adam?" "Crimson: I know that I need to cover my Eye, but what happens if I was to see someone with that Eye?" "Arceus: They will be Murdered after they tell them where you went, Why?" "Crimson: Ohh thank God!" "Arceus: Adam are you all right?" "Crimson: Yeah, I almost Messed up big, good thing I was keeping my left Eye Shut when I was in that World." "Arceus: So where are you now?" "Crimson: In an Army Facility, I just saved a life of a young girl too." "Arceus: I see, you really are Busy but what are you doing at a Facility any way?!" "Crimson: I thought it was the best way to find out where I was at and it turns out I'm at Earth." "Arceus: Earth, I thought that your Planet was gone?!" "Crimson: I know but this is a Different Earth, not the one that we know." "Arceus: Oh I see, well Adam continue on your own Mission okay." "Crimson: Okay, and Arceus, it's Crimson now." "Arceus: All right Adam I'll call you Crimson for now on." "Crimson: And I'll call you Master all right." "Arceus: Very well then."

I returned back to the Facility finding out that the General Double Crossed me and took Cream and Cheese were Taken to the Science Lab. "Crimson: GENERAAAAAL!" (Burst the Door open in complete Rage) "General Colonel: Not a single step son, or I will kill her here and now." (General Colonel then turned on a T.V. and it show Cream and Cheese in a Testing Cylinder) "Crimson: (Growling)..." (C008) "General Colonel: Now go help those Scientists on there work." "Crimson: Yes sir..." I headed to the Lab and tried to think of a Plan to get Cream and Cheese out of there, I reached to the Lab and noticed the Cameras /w Turrent will be watching and if I even try to Bust her out of here, they will Fire at us if we try to Escape. (Door opened) "Crimson: (I Promised her that I will keep her Safe and I Attend to keep it that way!) Okay General Colonel, lets get this over with." "Cream: I thought you were going to Protect us?!" "Cheese: Chaooo?!" (I then turned around towards the camera's) "Crimson: ... HEY GENERAL, I KNOW THAT YOUR LISTENING, IF YOU THINK THAT I'M GONNA BE THE ONE TO EXECUTE HER, THEN THINK AGAIN!" "General Colonel: You have to do this for your Country son." "Crimson: MY COUNTRY?! YOU ARE MISTAKEN, THIS IS NOT EVEN MY PLANET, THIS IS NOT MY EARTH." "General Colonel: You will help us Son, otherwise why would you be holding that "Legendary Card" or unless you stole it." "Crimson: Your corruption will be your down fall General Colonel, I MADE A PROMISE TO HER AND I ATTEND TO KEEP IT THAT WAY, NO MATTER WHAT!" "General Colonel: I see, then I'll Kill you too." "Crimson: Fine then, you leave me with no Choice." "General Colonel: I knew you can't win!" "Crimson: "I DON'T FIGHT FOR MYSELF!"(Computer's shut down Instantly) "I DON'T FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS!"(Lights died out) "I DON'T FIGHT FOR MY FAMILY!"(Light surrounded me) "I DON'T FIGHT FOR MY PEOPLE!"(Glass started Cracking nasty) "I DON'T FIGHT FOR THE PEOPLE THAT HAS PASSED AWAY IN A CRISIS OR NOT!"(Room was Pitch Black and I was Glowing) ... "I FIGHT FOR EVERYONE, FOR THEIR FUTURE, AND FOR THEIR FREEDOM!"(Everything was breaking down fast) " BUT WHAT I FIGHT MOST OF ALL IS FOR EVERYONE'S LIGHT! (Everything was shut down)"

General Colonel finally realized who he was really dealing with. "Soldier: Sir, everything shut down and our Tanks can't move at all, was Everything EMPed?" "General Colonel: ... I think I just made a miscalculating Mistake..." (While at the Lab) "Cream: Who are you?" "Crimson: Go. Get out of here, it's not safe for you here anymore." (Then I heard a Wind pass by my left side) "Crimson: Huh, Where did she go?" I was searching for her to be sure that she was safe and when the power was back on, the Cameras started Firing at me, so I used my Aura to Destroy them and kept moving.

I reached to the Stairs and All the Camera's were all Hay wired and out of control. "Crimson: Wow, this place is a Dump..." "?: Hold on Cream." (I looked up and saw Cream, Cheese, and a Blue Hedgehog) "Cream: Okay Mr. Sonic." "Crimson: So that's Sonic huh, I guess he's best to carry on my Promise." (While I was Looking up there to see if they were gonna make it, I saw a Laser heading towards their way) "Crimson: Blue one Look out, that Laser is heading your Way!" "Sonic: What?!" "Cream: Mr. Crimson what's he doing?" (The laser cut the stairs off of the Wall.) "Sonic and Cream: Ohh Nooo!" "Cheese: Chaoooo!" "Crimson: Oh no you don't!" (I used my Aura to Create a Floor for Sonic, Cream, and Cheese) "Sonic: Who is this Guy?" "Crimson: GO, GET OUT OF HERE, LEAVE ME BEHIND I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" "Cream: We have to go back and save him!" "Sonic: We can't risk it Cream, we'll get Captured if we do." "Cream: But Mr. Sonic, he was the one that was Protecting me from those bad People." "Sonic: I'm sorry, Cream." (When Sonic, Cream, and Cheese escaped I was back at the Facility) "General Colonel: You've let them Escape?!" "Crimson: If you plan to break your Word one more time and try to kill them again General, your Life will be done." "General Colonel: ... I did learn my lesson, the Hard way." "Crimson: Now you know who your dealing with, this is your last Chance, Don't you Fucking dare try me." (I then walked off and General Colonel was then with his soldiers) "General Colonel: If you see those aliens again, kill them..." "Soldier 4: But sir, didn't you heard what he said?" "General Colonel: I heard what he said, and I don't care."

Chapter 11 : A Friendly Race!

I gave General Colonel one last Chance to make up for his Behaved but they were trying to Stall me to go ahead and go to the Public as a Break Vacation. "Race Man: Hey you!" "Crimson: Hmm..." (I walked pass the Race Man who called for me, and he started to follow me) "Race Man: I notice that your new here, so let me give you a Head start, okay." "Crimson: ..." "Race Man: I'm the fastest Guy in the World and I heard how bad ass you were, so I want to know something?" "Crimson: If you want to Piss me off, then start running." "Race Man: Wow your not in a Good mood today, I like ya Kid you remind me of me always on the Move!" (I then turned around towards him) "Crimson: Really, because I don't see it." "Race Man: Well you are a Hardcore Person, so I want you to have this Motorcycle as a Gift." (the Race Man then got his men to hand me a Motorcycle) "Crimson: Thanks, but why are you giving me a Motorcycle?" "Race Man: Because I want to Race you and see what everybody is talking about!" "Crimson: ... All right then." "Race Man: Oh and by the way, My name is Sam Speed also best as S-Team Leader: Speed King." (I then got on the Motorcycle) "Crimson: All right Speed King, where to?" "Sam: We'll head for "Station Square" who ever makes it there first wins." "Crimson: Your on."

Sam and I were Ready to Race on the Mark. "Sam: Let me do the honors." "Crimson: Go ahead I'm not moving until zero." "Sam: That's why I like you, your a good man that is loyal to his Words, but enough stalling lets start the countdown." "Crimson: I thought you never asked." (Both Sam and I got ready to start our race) "Sam Speed: 3..." "Crimson: 2... "Sam & Crimson: 1... Go!" We both started fast and headed to the city in fast speed, Sam was fast and I was behind him ,so I thought of something clever. "Crimson: Hey Speed, lets go over the rules." "Sam: All right then." "Crimson: Rule number 1, there are no rules." "Sam: Now your talking my language!" Sam Instantly used his Rocket Booster to be in Sonic Speed but I have a few tricks of my own, I used my own Aura to Boost myself to Sam and I reached to him quickly and "Station Square" was 2 minutes up ahead but since the both of us were in Sonic Speed that we're gonna reach the city in 30 Seconds. Sam was desperate to Win I saw it in his Eyes and headed off Road, "Sam: Giving up already?!" "Crimson: Who said that I was giving up? I'm just making this fair for you." "Sam: There is no way that you gonna beat me like that?!" "Crimson: Guess Again!" Sam saw that I still had the same speed as on the road, he was surprised that I was still neck and neck with him and learned that I was only faster off road then when we reached to the city I ended with a Wheelie Flip and cross the finish line.

When Sam saw that trick, he then realized that what everybody said was true. "Sam: Wow they weren't kidding about you, I guess you are bad ass then." "Crimson: It's okay, I guess." "Sam: That was fun, thanks for the race I really needed that rush." "Crimson: If you want another race find me, alright." "Sam: You got it!"

Chapter 12 : A Friendly Encounter Of Demolition Derby!

I reached to "Station Square" and notice that people were already taking a liking about my appearance, at first it was about the armor then they were wondering who was Under the helmet so I just kept on riding off. I decided to go to beach and relax right there so I got there in no time and lay on the sand and closed my right eye and spaced off.

After about a good hour I heard a scream and got up Quick and saw a Robot there in the Middle of the Beach "Civilians: Run, Run away!" "Crimson: What is going on?" "?: Ohh ho ho ho, Yes E-33 Missle Wrist Destroy the Beach!" "Crimson: I don't Believe it, the Doc. is here?!" "Dr. Eggman: Ahh what an Interesting armor of choice, but I do believe we met somewhere." "Crimson: Well I never thought that I have to stay and take you on alone." "Dr. Eggman: So we have a new Nemesis, well then Missle Wrist say hello to our new Enemy, Now this could be Fun." (I ran to my Motorcycle and Ride off and trying to Tick off the good Doc. to Follow me) "General Colonel's Radio: Son I'm getting Reports that a Mad man is Attacking the City, is it True?" "Crimson: Yes it's true, I just Tick him off and I'm gonna Need Back up and a Barrier Block aid to stop him." "General Colonel's Radio: Okay, were sending Reinforcements to you Post now."

The Reinforcements Arrived in front of me and waiting for me to pass by to Close the Barricade "Policeman: Give up, you can't pass us." "Dr. Eggman: Ohh, well see." "Crimson: Just Fire!" "Policeman: You heard him, Fire!" (I passed through the barricade and Gun shots started to Fire) "Dr. Eggman: (Sigh)... There's a word for this, Boring." "Crimson: Use something else, it's immune to Bullets!" "Policeman: Bring out the M2 Flamethrower!" (SWAT Police used the Flamethrower on the Robot) "SWAT Police: You want some of Me huh, Come on come and get some!" (I then looked at the SWAT Police with a serious face) "Crimson: Hey, calm down... Your just gonna make things worst..." "Dr. Eggman: How right you are, now Missle Wrist get them all out of my way!" (Missle Wrist then came out of the flames and started to attack the barricade)

The Barracade was Broken and I was the only one in his Way, both Eggman and Missle Wrist started to come up to me. "Dr. Eggman: Well, well if it isn't the Red Wolf." "Crimson: Well, well if it isn't the good Doc. coming in and just Play the Evil Game." "Dr. Eggman: You won't be Laughing once I'm done with you." "Crimson: Really, now I'm interested on what your gonna do?" "Dr. Eggman: Missle Wrist 2, now!" "Crimson: Wait, What?!" (I turned around quickly) "Dr. Eggman: I got you now!" (Missle Wrist hit me at the Head and knocked me off of my Motorcycle) "Crimson: Nuuaah!" (I then regain my focus and Grabbed the Handle with my Left hand to make a Spin in 180 and bring myself back to my Motorcycle) "Crimson: Better luck next time Doc." (I Ride off again) "Dr. Eggman: Rrrr, Now he's starting to Annoy me, Missle Wrist after him!"

I headed inside the Building but notice that there were too many people in the way, so I told them. "Crimson: Get out now or you'll Die in the middle of everything!" (I head Up the Stairs to the next floor to Warn the People, but out of nowhere, I got hit by Missle Wrist from Underneath it) "Crimson: Ohhh go-ood!? (while fading)" (after I got hit the missle kept on Going towards the Roof and I was Launched up high then when I was about to land, Missle Wrist Jumped up Quick and Head Butted me) "Crimson: OOhhhhh Go-ooood, I'm gonna feel that all Week!" "Dr. Eggman: Had Enough?" (I finally landed on the floor) "Crimson: Nrruuuh! I'm not done yet..." "Dr. Eggman: I'll deal with you later."

Dr. Eggman then projected an interuption to "Station Square". "Dr. Eggman: Greetings my name is Dr. Eggman and I have some exciting news, well exciting for me and not for you. I have decided to create my Eggman Empire here and if you want any mercy then I will not harm you." "Crimson: YOUR LYING! I'm not gonna let you do this!" "Dr. Eggman: Missle Wrist Silence him!" "Missle Wrist: Yes Dr." (Missle Wrist broken the the left lens of my helmet with its missle) "Crimson: No! I can't fight with just this right arm alone! (If only I have an Eye Patch I would be fine.)" (Missle Wrist then grabbed and captured me) "Crimson: Gaah!" "Dr. Eggman: Now where was I, oh yes now surrender the City to me or I will Crush this Wolf!" (then an answer of the surface sounded) "Head Chief: This is the Chief, I'm here to tell you that we can't give favors to terrorist, and Red Wolf why aren't you Breaking out?" "Crimson: My left lens is gone, without it I can't Fight!" "Head Chief: Are you serious...?" "Crimson: Hey, if you want a 1,000 Demons from Hell to come, then I'll let go." "Everyone: WHAT?!" "Crimson: I'm telling you all the truth!" "Everyone: ..." "Head Chief: I'll bring you the City Mayor!"

Time passed by and the City Mayor came. "Dr. Eggman: Who are you...?" "City Mayor: I am the City's Mayor, I can't surrender the City to a Mad man like you!" "Dr Eggman: You dare call me Mad, Missle Wrist!" "Crimson: Oh-no, come ooon!" (Missle Wrist Launched it's Missle /w me to a Building) "Crimson: (Growling) I swear... Once I get free I'm gonna be sure that your gonna Regret doing all this!" "Dr. Eggman: Well, do you surrender now?" "City Mayor: Well Dr. Eggman I can't, because I am to never give the City to any one." "Dr. Eggman: ... Missle Wrist Destroy this City..." (when everything starts get hopeless I saw that same Fox but this time it was with a Little boy, however I just felt a little too tired to focus) "?: Eggman!" "Dr. Eggman: Huh?!, It's Tails!" (I then got my focus back) "Crimson: Now this is Interesting." "Little boy: Tails look, that Robot captured that Wolf!" "Tails: Yeah, I see it's in trouble." "Crimson: Hey you two, set me free!" "Dr. Eggman: Missle Wrist don't let him go." "? ?: You better leave Tails alone you bully! "Crimson: Another one?!" "?: Amy, stop! don't hit it!" (Amy hits Missle Wrist with her hammer and the vibration traveled to me) "Crimson & Amy: Owwww, that hurts! (Both Amy and I looked at each other) Huh?!" "Eggman: You think you can defeat Missle Wrist just like that?!" (Missle Wrist captured Amy as well) "?: Amy, Wolf guy, I'm gonna get you both out of there!" (Eggman then got in the Echidna's way) "Dr. Eggman: Not so fast Knuckles, one more step and they'll be Crushed." (Eggman snapped his fingers and Missle Wrist started to crush both me and Amy) "Amy: Ahh, Knuckles help!" "Crimson: Give me a break, Damn it!" "Knuckles: What can I do, and who is that Wolf guy?" "Crimson: Is this your first time in a Crisis Situation?! Go save the Girl, you only have a chance to save one of us, SO SAVE HER FIRST NOW!" (Eggman then came up to me) "Dr. Eggman: You're determine brave boy, I'll give you that. But it is no use. "Crimson: MY NAME IS NOT BOY, IT'S CRIMSON AND IF I HAD TO, I'LL RELEASE MY EYE JUST TO GET HER OUT, THEN I WILL GLADLY TAKE YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY!" (Amy looked at me surprised and never felt close) "Amy: Hey, Crimson why can't you release your eye, is something wrong with it?" "Crimson: You can say that, there is something is completely wrong with it." "Dr. Eggman: Enough! If everybody is here, then there only leaves Sonic now where is he? Wait maybe this is a trap!" (I then felt the same feeling and I notice that it could be him) "Crimson: Sorry to disappoint you Doc. I seen your Real Nemesis before, I met him back at a Facility Breaking Cream and Cheese out!" "Dr. Eggman: So he is here!" "Crimson: Oh yeah, and I can feel him now." "Dr. Eggman: What do you mean by that?" "Crimson: You'll see, my Aura is never wrong." "Amy: I can feel him too, he's coming."

While Amy and I feel Sonic coming Eggman was Desperate to know the location of Sonic. "Tails: What is this Crimson person talking about Chris?" "Chris: I don't know, that's the first I've heard of Aura..." "Knuckles: Aura? What does he mean by that?" "Amy: Aura, if he can tell where Sonic is at with it... Then does that mean I have it too?" "Dr. Eggman: When will he be here Crimson?" "Crimson: I don't want to Spoil the Surprise." "Dr. Eggman: This is a complete waist of time I'm ending this game now!" (Sonic was then right behind me) "Sonic: Thanks for keeping him steady Crimson." "Crimson: What did I just tell ya!" "Dr. Eggman: What?!" "Everybody (But Sonic and Crimson): How did Crimson know that Sonic was coming?!" "Sonic: Well, it about time you came out Eggman." "Dr. Eggman: I'll show you, Missle Wrist take care of Sonic!" (Missle Wrist threw me and Amy away) "Knuckles: I got ya, Amy." (Knuckles then caught Amy) "Amy: Thanks, Knuckles." (I then landed and got up quick) "Crimson: Finally I'm free, now it's payback time!" (I then helped out Sonic to take down Missle Wrist) "Dr. Eggman: Curse you!" "Knuckles: Hey Sonic try the old slap on the Wrist!" "Crimson: Sonic this is all yours, See ya!" (I teleported behind Missle Wrist) "Sonic: Okay, Yeah!" (When Missle Wrist brought its arm back while Sonic Taunted it to make it Slap it's own Missle hand) "Sonic: Time to finish this!" "Crimson: I couldn't agree more!" (I stabbed Missle Wrist with 2 pipes on the knee's) "Crimson: End it now, Sonic!" "Chris: Sonic catch!" (Chris then given Sonic an object) "Sonic: Thanks!" (Sonic charged up and finished off Missle Wrist) "Dr. Eggman: This isn't over Sonic!" (Eggman then escaped from all of us)

"Amy: Ohh Sonic my hero." "Sonic: Hey, take it easy Amy." "Amy: I never thought I see you again!" (I then got up quickly and sensed soldiers heading our way) "Crimson: EVERYONE GO NOW!" (everybody looked at me, while the soldiers came up to us) "Soldier's: Freeze, don't move!" (I got in the soldiers way) "Crimson: I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU HURT THEM!" "Knuckles: Knuckles never runs from a fight." "Soldier: Stand a side Red Wolf we're ordered by General Colonel to kill all of them." "Crimson: (Sigh) I had a feeling about that... Fine you leave me no other choice... (I took out my "Lone Wolves" sword) I'm not holding back!" "Tails: Sonic, come on, we have to go!" "Sonic: There's our ride." (Sonic jumped off the edge and board Tails Plane with Amy) "Sonic: Knuckles, come on." "Amy: Please, Knuckles come on!" (I then got my Aura ready to blast Knuckles off the roof) "Crimson: GO!" "Knuckles: Alright..." "Soldier 2: Why are you letting them get away?!" "Crimson: Because I treat anything that haves lives as a brother and sister and tell your General... THAT I QUIT!" (Everybody look at me and left the area) "Soldier 1: You traitor!" (the Soldiers then started to shoot at me, while I was moving in quick speed and slashed all of their bullets in half) "Crimson: Your the traitor's that keeps on betraying my words in the first place, now tell him that he's next!" (I left the Rooftop without a trace)

Chapter 13 : The Crisis In The City?

When I Quit the Force, I notice that they weren't hunting me down I was concerned that they didn't even try to chase me at all, so I was roaming around the City and saw that there were Houses Destroyed and Damaged from the Crisis at "Station Square". I was Disappointed about the Houses torn down and Removed from the City but there was nothing I can do but support them for a better Future, so I tried to find a Bank to Get the Money out of that "Legendary Card" I received back at my world. Then I walked up to the counter of the Bank "Crimson: I would like to withdraw my money out." "Banker: I'm sorry sir, but I don't think you weren't even here to Registered up for your savings." "Crimson: Just do this okay, I'm trying to leave my past and I don't want anyone to suffer it too." "Banker: Sir I'm going to ask you to leave or I will call the security." (I slide the Card ignoring the Banker's words) *Ting* "Banker: What was that?!" "Crimson: Now I will like to withdraw my money, please." "Banker: What?! What's going on?" "Crimson: I'm known to be important to everyone so I can have my own Private Bank." "Banker: But how, I know I never seen you at all but tell me how?!" "Crimson: I'm not allowed to tell you and I will like to withdraw a $1,000,000 dollars please." "Banker: Okay, yes sir."

After I got the Money for Charity, I went back to the Crisis Zone of the City and found that Everyone was Evacuating the Zone so that they can let the Builder's Work on the Peoples Home. I was to the point this was too much for me to take, but I can still make the People have a Better Hope so I did the Unthinkable of what any person would not Dare to do, I gave Everybody a Piece of Hope for every Single Person. $1,000 Dollars Each for a Person that lives alone or with another, $10,000 Dollars for a Family and Elderly, and $100,000 for All the Children that were Alone without a Family to Support them but only a Brother, Sister, and People that were Supporting them too... It hurts me to the point that I want to leave the City but I needed to help them out of their own Crisis and Supported them all the Way.

The People were all Happy about the Support and Hope that I brought to them and they wanted to know who was I. "Crimson: I am just an Angel that Supports anyone on their own Crisis of their own Pain and Suffering, now Please support your's and other's Child all the way to the End." "Everyone: Thank you for everything, may God Bless you." "Crimson: He all Ready did." (A young Girl came up to me in a Wheelchair) "Young Girl: my name is Helen, I want you to have this as thanks for helping us." (she handed me a "Cross /w Jesus Christ" I Looked at it and Tears came out of my eyes) "Crimson: No, Thank you all, for a best support I need." then I left the People to have their own Destiny of Hope and Peace.

Chapter 14 : The Power Of Chaos?!

While I left the People I heard that there were Rumors of a Vehicle was moving on it's own, when I heard about that I thought to myself that it must be Dr. Eggman's doing but then I heard that there was a Jewel there too that brought it to life. At first I thought that was crazy talk, but then again I did seen a lot of things that doesn't make any Sense at all, so anyway I point at, I should just go ahead and check it out.

When I got to the activity location, I saw a lot of People concerned about this and were surprised about all of this. I went in for a Closer look and found out that there was Great Evil coming from the Ground so then I went closer and the power was getting stronger, Brighter, my "Aura Crystal Rings" were also reacting towards it, then both my Aura and my rings also gone crazy off the Chart. I notice that if it fell in the wrong hands then it will bring nothing but chaos then I raised my hand up and the Jewel Risen up out of the Ground and it was obeying my hands command all the time as if it wanted me to hold it. I've seen Zombies, Gods, Creatures on 2 feet, and the Future but not anything like this.

Everyone was seeing everything about what was going on, I still don't Understand all of this and I felt like I know that I was Worthy to hold on to the Jewel. "Crimson: I don't understand, why is it that I can't tell what this is and why it is following my every command?!" (Dr. Eggman came from behind and out of nowhere) "Dr. Eggman: Why it a "Chaos Emerald" Crimson, and thank you for taking good care of it." (Eggman tried to swiped the Emerald off of my hand, but it was snagged from me by another Human) "Dr. Eggman: What, where did it go?!" "Crimson: Huh?!" "Chris: I don't believe it, I found the "Chaos Emerald", wait'll I tell Sonic." (Eggman went behind Chris and Swiped it off of Chris's Hand) "Chris: Huh, hey I found it, give it back!" "Crimson: Actually, I found it first." "Dr. Eggman: Now that I have the "Chaos Emerald" I can create more Powerful Robots and Defeat Sonic with it, now I bid you Far well."

Chris and I were in the path to Retrieve the "Chaos Emerald" back from Dr. Eggman. "Chris: This is all my fault, I should of pay attention to who was holding the "Chaos Emerald" I'm sorry Crimson..." "Crimson: Hey, Chris right? It's not over yet, now lets get on board." (Both Chris and I climbed on to Eggmans Hover Chair and held on tight but my grip didn't hold on that much) "Chris: Crimson!" "Crimson: Don't worry I'll be fine, but try to get the Emerald back, I know you can do this." (I use my Aura to land safely down to the ground) I was on the Pressure that if the Doc. was to escape with the Emerald, then it will get Messy but then I saw that Chris was Falling and with Something Shiny on his hand so I rushed to his aid and saw that Sonic caught him. "Crimson: Well it a good thing that he have a Guardian Angel watching over him." (Right when I was about to leave, I found a Shining Ring on a floor then picked it up) "Crimson: What's a shiny Ring doing here, I guess I should take it with me, for now..."

Chapter 15 : Idenitey Revealed...

When I was done taking care of Chris I was looking for the rest of these so called "Chaos Emeralds" and started to look everywhere around the City and found out that the Army were putting up Posters of me as a Wanted person so I decided to leave the City for a little while so that way the Wanted price will go down and be sure that they had made a Great Mistake on Trying to make me a Most Wanted Person, Then I left the City by the Train and heard that there was Static going on at a Town that is near at a Lake so I left towards that Town by the Lake so I can Investigate around there to find this "Chaos Emerald".

While I was in the Train I couldn't believe my eyes on who was on the Train, it was Chris, Tails, and Amy on board the Train then I started thinking. "Crimson: (I can't believe that they're on board the Train, why are they here? Wait, they must be going after the "Chaos Emerald" too... Well I can't turn them down can't I, but we'll see.)" so I entered the Room that Chris, Tails, and Amy were in and Stopped Time there (only there) "Crimson: Aura Time Shift... (Silently)" with my Aura Time Shift Everybody was Frozen in time and space but Chris, Tails, and Amy.

Right there passed 30 seconds and nobody said a Word even I played a long with them too. "Chris: What's going on, why is everybody just sitting still?" "Crimson: ... That's because I stopped time and space from only here." "Chris: What...? What are you talking about?!" "Crimson: I know that they are not Stuffed Toys Chris, besides they can move around here as they wish. But we only have about 3 minutes left before the time and space returned to normal." (I then started to move a long with Amy and Tails) "Amy: Wait you mean that I can blink my eyes too?" "Tails: Amy we don't know that he's with Eggman!" (I crossed my arms) "Crimson: Actually I happened to Hate him for what he did to my Motorcycle Gift, it was a one of a kind." "Chris: You had a Motorcycle?" "Crimson: Yeah it was a gift for racing Speed King." "Chris: What?!" "Crimson: I'm sorry but I need to make this Quick, if you want to know all about me, head for the lake that haves a short waterfall and I will tell you everything that you need to know, okay?" "Chris: Okay." "Tails: I got it." "Amy: Hey I got a question for you, if you have time?" "Crimson: It's too late for that, ask me later at the waterfall alright. Now get back to where you were or you'll get caught." "Chris, Tails, and Amy: Okay." (Flow of time and space returned to normal) "Crimson: Aren't you a little to Old for those Toys?" "Chris: What?" "Crimson: It's okay son, there is no harm on keeping what's close to you, just be Careful and try to have Fun alright." "Chris: Okay..." "Amy: (Silently) Chris I forgot to blink my eyes, what should I do?" (then a baby girl grabbed Amy's ear and was pulling her) "Baby Girl: Hey Mommy can I get this one Mommy, please can I please get th-" "Crimson: Hey don't do that, it will insult the person that made it!" "Baby Girl: Really I'm sowwy." (I then saw the Baby Girl looked down) "Crimson: Hmm... I can make a replica of it if you want me to but Smaller, is that okay?" "Baby Girl: Okay can I please have one?" "Crimson: Okay, hey kid, can I Barrow your toy for a minute?" "Chris: Well, okay just be Careful with it." "Crimson: All right, stand back." So I did a Search around Amy (Not all the way) then used my Aura to Copy the Body of Amy and Split the two to be Normal and a Toy size an almost Real Replica of Amy but as a toy, it was incredible about how I did it but I actually did it. "Everybody (But Tails and Amy): Wow did he just do that? It's a miracle! How did he do that? That's impossible!" "Crimson: Okay it's done, now I want you to be very Careful with it because this toy is Very Expensive, if I'm not mistaken it be up to about $1,000,000 dollars at a Different State and I can only make a Copy one time Alright? So take good care of it." (I handed the doll to the Baby Girl) "Baby Girl: Thank you mister!" "Crimson: Here's your's Kid and you take good care of it too." (I then handed Amy back to Chris) "Chris: Thank you sir."

When I Jumped off the Train I saw Chris heading to the Woods so I Followed a long but in a Different Direction towards to the Small waterfall that I told them to meet me at, then all of a sudden (walking towards the Lake and looked Everywhere, I took off my helmet and started hearing voices) "? ?: I will Destroy you Crimson and nobody is going to stop me from succeeding my mission to kill you!" (the creature then started to walk up behind me) "Crimson: I was wondering when you find me Death Wolf... I won't leave this time, it's like you said, it's just you and me this time." (I turned around and looked at him with my cursed eye) "Death Wolf: I see, so you were expecting me?" "Crimson: The reason why I opened my eye now is so that we can settle this once in for all!" (after he came up to me, I placed my helmet back on while closing my left eye) "Death Wolf: Very well then, I have been waiting for this day to come... The day that my "Zedamus" people finally eliminates the last of the "Adamus" and "Hero of the Galaxy"!"

I was ready to fight Death Wolf, my darkest nemesis at first I was making a quick win like last time and still haven't forgotten what will happen. "Crimson: Come on you pile of bones, I know that your holding back!" "Death Wolf: You shouldn't of Underestimated me in the first place Crimson." "Crimson: I did, but not this time!" "Death Wolf: Hmm?" (I knew what he was going to do and Predicted his every move then struck him hard on the only Opening that was noticeable to the Both of us and struck him down to the ground) "Death Wolf: Eeeaaah! THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO DESTROY THIS WORLD AND YOUR FRIENDS CRIMSON!" (Death Wolf then coughed up dark blood) "Crimson: I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO THAT DEATH WOLF, NOT EVEN IF I HAD MY WORLD BACK!" (Both of us then headed to the waterfall and I started to draw my blade while Death Wolf was bringing his claws, but he grew them from his hands.) "Crimson: Impressive, but I'm gonna take you down!" "Death Wolf: You will die with your Friends and they will see what kind of savage hero you are!" "Crimson: I won't let you hurt them Death Wolf!"

5 Minutes Earlier

While back at Chris, Tails, and Amy 5 minutes earlier. "Chris: I wonder what Crimson want us to know about?" "Tails: Maybe he's a spy for us and he wants us to know what Eggman is up to." "Amy: Well I still want to ask him a question and I will get that answer." "Chris: Well first lets just have a picnic for now and we'll go find him." "Tails: Okay Chris, so were do we go?" "Amy: We'll go to the Lake it's the only spot close to Crimson." (both Tails and Chris looked at each other) "Tails: Hmm... I'm starting to think that you like Crimson." "Amy: WHAT, NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!?" "Chris: Then what is your question?" "? ?: How about I answer for her?" (Chris, Tails, and Amy then saw Eggman) "Chris: It's Eggman!" "Tails: What?" "Amy: Why is he here?!" "Dr. Eggman: It's simple really, I want to see a 2 vs 2 Battle of Nemesis." "Amy: What are you talking about Eggman?!" "Dr. Eggman: Oh, you'll see soon enough." (E-47 Pumpty captured Chris, Tails, and Amy)"Dr. Eggman: Now lets see who will fight first?!" (then they all spotted me against Death Wolf) "Chris: Hey is that Crimson over there?" "Tails: Wait, I thought that he was gonna meet us over at the waterfall?" "Chris: Who is that person he's up against?" "Amy: Hey, Crimson! Help us!" "Dr. Eggman: Ah, I see you found my new friend Death Wolf, he's been questioning about where's Crimson, I want to Destroy him all the time, so he's getting what he wants." "Chris: Oh-no!" "Tails: Crimson!" "Amy: Please stay alive!"

5 Minutes Recovered

(Back to Crimson and Death Wolf) "Crimson: I'm not going to let you hurt them Death Wolf, no matter what happens to me." "Death Wolf: I will kill you Crimson and I will make sure that I will claim your body as my trophy!" "Crimson: In your Undead Dream!" (we both placed away our blade / claws and started to charge our traditional powers) (C009) "Crimson / Death Wolf: Aura Sphere! / Dark Sphere!" they both collided then both of us were blade fighting each other and kept on Damaging each other badly then headed towards Eggman's Robot and started fighting towards the Robot while on top of the water too. Death Wolf and I were fighting as savages and was Damaging the Lake until there was no more, I notice that this would be a Waist of my time and started going straight to the Robot that was holding Chris and his Friends, so I got on top of the Robot and Tried to wait for Death Wolf. "Death Wolf: Coward! Fight like a man!" "Crimson: I'm not a man, I'm a Wolf!" (I started to continue to Fight Death Wolf on top of a Robot this time and I was Taking down Death Wolf on to the point that he can't take my Hits anymore.) "Death Wolf: Eeeuuuaaaagggh!" "Crimson: I will end this madness once and for all!" "Death Wolf: I am tired of you showing off Crimson, that is why I'm going to kill you again!" (I then noticed something off) "Crimson: So that's it, Your from the future... Then it's time to rewrite it!"

Then I was ready to end Death Wolf once and for all. "Crimson: Death Wolf, I don't know how you got resurrected, but I will stop you once and for all!" "Future Death Wolf: Yes... Destroy me Crimson, it wouldn't matter if you Eliminate me at all, I was Stronger back then and if you do. Then one of your friend will help resurrect me or if you don't Destroy me then I will resurrect myself to eliminate you." "Crimson: I know that it will never happen!" "Future Death Wolf: Then you will die trying to stop my resurrection!" (I then got pissed off and started to charge my Aura) "Crimson: THAT'S ENOUGH OF YOU DEATH WOLF! AUURRAAAA!" (C010) (I used my Aura and destroyed him once and for all) "Crimson: I will never be you Death Wolf."

I ended Future Death Wolf's undead life and headed to Chris, Tails, and Amy's aid then noticed that they saw how I was fighting Future Death Wolf and what I did to him, but they didn't know what happened to me. "Chris: Crimson, what were you thinking?!" "Crimson: I did what had to be done." "Tails: By killing him Crimson? Why would you do such a thing to Death Wolf?!" "Crimson: Are you trying to tell me that you want this World to be nothing but an Undead lands?!" "Amy: Crimson, even if you kill Death Wolf it's still not the right thing to do..." "Crimson: WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A GOD DAMN SECOND, THIS MONSTER WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR MINE AND OTHER'S PEOPLE'S DEATH, IT WAS ALSO THE REASON FOR ALL IMPORTANT HEROES DEATH INCLUDING THIS WORLDS HERO AS WELL, DO YOU ALL WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!" "Chris, Tails & Amy: What?!" "Crimson: Now as for you." (I then faced in front of Dr. Eggman) "Dr. Eggman: Ha! You think your gonna defeat me?" (Sonic and Knuckles then came over to our area) "Sonic: I thought I smell something Familiar." "Knuckles: What is going on?" "Crimson: I was wondering where you were at Sonic." (I somehow knew that Sonic saw me kill the Future Death Wolf) "Sonic: I saw what you did..." "Crimson: Before you start something, do you really want to die by him?!" "Sonic: Huh...? How do you know anything about that?" "Crimson: Not the time for that Sonic."

"Dr. Eggman: This is starting to get annoying..." (Eggman then taken Chris, Tails, and Amy to the other side of the lake) "Dr. Eggman: Now Sonic I know that your weakness is water and if you want to see them again, then try to cross this Lake!" "Sonic: All Right Eggman, I'll play your Game." (I then nodded) "Crimson: (Sigh) You are one stupid doctor, Doc." "Dr. Eggman: I won't take that from you Crimson!" "Crimson: Okay if you won't listen, then let Sonic explain." "Sonic: Hey doctor! Why are you paying attention to Crimson?!" (Sonic was circling around the Lake) "Dr. Eggman: What?!" (Sonic then hit Pumpty down) "Crimson: Stiirrrrrike!" "Sonic: Thanks for the distraction Crimson." "Crimson: No problem." "Sonic: This still doesn't change a-" (I then snapped at Sonic) "Crimson: I KNOW, OKAY!" (Sonic knocked down Pumpty and got everyone out of it) "Sonic: Is everyone okay?" "Amy: Oh Sonic, you came for me!" (Amy was then hugging Sonic again) "Crimson: Why don't you two get a Room later." "Amy: Hey! It's your fault that we were captured in the first place!" "Crimson: AND ALL OF YOU WOULD OF BEEN INFECTED AND BE KILLED BY DEATH WOLF'S SAME PLEUGE THAT KILLED MY PEOPLE!" (Sonic then walked up to Amy) "Sonic: I think he's right Amy... I felt a lot of cold vibes coming from him, I think it was best for Crimson to do what he had to do..." "Crimson: You didn't see what happened to me, that's why I swear not to let anybody suffer the same fate as me." "Chris & Tails: He's Right look, Death Wolf's Friends are coming!"

We then saw Zombies form the future Pokemon world heading our way. "Crimson: Sonic, end this as fast as you can and get everyone out of here and don't ask why." "Sonic & Chris: Are those Zombies?!" (I then got up front towards the Zombies) "Crimson: Sonic, leave them to me, I have to finish what I've started." "Knuckles: I'll help you Crimson." "Crimson: No you won't, get the Doc. first." "Knuckles: Why?" "Crimson: These are no ordinary Zombies, they will infect you in a quick instant in no time." "Sonic: But we can't leave you here." "Crimson: Then I hope you have Long Range Weapon with all of you, and if you don't, then get out of here!" "Tails: I have a Turrent for my Plane, but I don't have my Plane." (I created a Plane out of my Aura, that haves Multiple of Turrents) "Crimson: Then all of you get on and Give me Support from air, alright." "Dr. Eggman: I can't believe this is happening, but they will get that pesky Hedgehog." (we all saw Eggman left the area) "Crimson: Now how many are there... 25, Tails we got 25 Zombies we can't let them through and out of the woods." "Tails: Okay Crimson, we'll stop them."

After 25 Zombies Destroyed

We taken out the undead and everyone was all looking straight at me and I knew what it was all about. "Sonic: Crimson you know all about this right?" "Crimson: Yeah, but I never expect the results to actually be this..." "Sonic: Then now is the time for you to tell us everything." (I then leaned on a tree and crossed my arms) "Crimson: I can tell you almost everything, not all of it." "Amy: Then why are you hiding everything from us and your guilt?" "Crimson: (Sigh)... It's because I'm not proud on what I've done and I saved my Family from a fatal death." "Sonic: Wait, did that mean that you..." "Crimson: I saved my Family, but not myself." "Chris: But why are you here, aren't you suppose too-" (I then looked away and closed my right eye) "Crimson: I can't die, but I can see other's die, and it hurts my heart to the point that I wish that I never was..." "Amy: Don't say that!" "Crimson: Huh?" (I then looked at Amy) "Amy: You were given a Second Chance to live for a reason." "Crimson: I know I was given a 2nd life to save my world and other's too, but I still suffer from my past." "Amy: That's why you haven't let it go." (I then closed my right eye again) "Crimson: ..." "Amy: Now I want to know something from you." (Sonic then grabbed Amy's shoulder) "Sonic: Are you sure that he's gonna be okay about that?" "Crimson: It's okay Sonic, I'm ready to hear her out." "Amy: Back at "Station Square", How did you know that Sonic was coming?" "Crimson: I just felt him coming, but I never even known him as a friend." "Amy: You felt him? "Crimson: I know it doesn't make any sence at all." (I then started to scratch my head thinking about it) "Tails: I want to know why you saved Sonic, Cream, and Cheese." "Crimson: So you friends with Cream and Cheese huh, okay... The reason why, was that I made a promise to Vanilla that I would bring Cream back to her." "Tails: You know Vanilla?" (I then walked up to Tails) "Crimson: Yes, I do know her." "Chris: Now I want to know something how did you meet Speed King?" "Crimson: Before the last straw that General Colonel broke his words on me, I saw Speed King coming to me and he challenged me on a race and I beat him, then he handed me a Motorcycle that the Doc destroyed." "Knuckles: Now I have a question, how did all of this happen?" (I then got clouded about what the main source could be) "Crimson: I can't tell for sure... This is something I don't know..." "Amy: Why?" "Crimson: I just don't know... All that I know was that it all happened by a single Meteor." "Tails: A Meteor?" "Crimson: That's right... It was the Meteor, but I feel that there was more to it... but what?" (then my head started to hurt, as if there was more to that story behind it) "Crimson: GAAAAAH!"

I got down and everyone was worried about my painful memories, then I got up slowly and regain my control. "Chris: How about you come to my house Crimson?" "Crimson: Huh?" "Chris: Your trying your best to save your's and my world too, right?" "Crimson: Your right." "Chris: So why not help us too?" "Sonic: Come on, Crimson." "Tails: We need to know if your able to create more of tech." "Amy: Cream and Cheese are waiting for you." "Crimson: Hmm... I never felt wanted by other's before... Okay I'll support you all." (Amy then walked up to Knuckles when he was leaving) "Amy: Hey Knuckles I know you want to say sorry to Sonic that you were tricked by Eggman-" (I then appeared right next to Amy in a quick instant with my arm on her shoulder) "Amy: Huh?!" "Crimson: I think you said enough Amy just let him go." "Knuckles: Thanks Crimson and it's Knuckles the Echidna to you."

Right when Knuckles left, Chris then noticed that we all forgotten to do something important. "Chris: Did we actually forgot to introduce ourselves to Crimson?" "Crimson: Yeah, we all forgot that, we didn't introduced ourselves to each other at all." "Sonic: Well, better late than never, the name's Sonic the Hedgehog" "Tails: My name is Miles Prower but everybody calls me Tails." "Amy: My name is Amy Rose." "Chris: My name is Christopher Thorndyke but call me Chris." (I then reached for my helmet, but then I remembered the scar and left it alone) "Crimson: My name is Crimson the Red Wolf, last hope of my world."

Chapter 16 : Teacher's Is Always The Problem.

I was Accepted by Sonic and the others by my honesty, but I still wish I can tell them more, but I can't put it to words so I stayed there for one day and headed off to the city and got to the tallest building. I just watch the sun I was thinking about what Death Wolf means by what he said (Crimson's Thoughts: "Death Wolf: It wouldn't matter if you Eliminate me at all, I was Stronger back then and if you do. Then one of your friend will help resurrect me.") I was thinking that this is one goose chase at first, but if it's true then I have to be careful on what I do. I left the Building and started to look around the City from eagles views so I won't get seen by anyone but I was still surprised that people weren't even looking at the wanted posters, but I saw in all their eyes that they were all supporting me too.

I was thrilled about all of this, so I thought I paid a visit to the People that I've Supported and found that they were living in peace, it brought the joy to my face but not to my heart. Then I realized that I needed to check up in my heart so I left the Homes and focused to my heart and transport back into my heart.

"Arceus: I'm surprised that your doing a good job Crimson, it looks like God was wrong about you." "Crimson: He just haven't seen me in action yet." "Arceus: I know and the most interesting part is that you've defeated Death Wolf." (I then got my question back in my head) "Crimson: By the way Master, I need to know something, when I was about to kill Death Wolf, he told me that he will return by a friend of mine, do you know what he means?" (Arceus then got surprised by the question) "Arceus: I had a feeling you were going to say that..." (I then got close to him) "Crimson: So you do know." "Arceus: It has to do something about a Girl kissing one of your own kind, but it has to have a dark heart to resurrect him. I think it was called a Siren Ritual...?" "Crimson: A Siren Ritual, I never thought that it be possible but now that I think about it... I need to know which Emotions do I need to watch out for?" "Arceus: It has to be desperate love." "Crimson: Hmm... Desperate love only leads to one girl, Ms. Rose!"

I got my answer for Death Wolf's resurrection but I need one final Info. "Crimson: Master, I want to know where the ritual going to take place." "Arceus: I'm afraid that I don't know where, but you will know in the mean time." (I then caught something out of the ordinary) "Crimson: There's something off, how do you know all of this Master?" "Arceus: Because it happens all the time with each one of your kind, from the first all the way to Yindalon..." "Crimson: Hmm... Okay... (He's not telling me everything, I just know it...)"

I left my heart and heard that there was detention happening at Chris's school, I decided to tell Sonic and see what happens. (Landed on Chris's roof silently) "Crimson: Sonic." "Sonic: Hey, Crimson." "Crimson: Chris is still at school, there must be something up." "Sonic: It's okay Crimson, there is nothing Wrong about detention." "Crimson: What if it's the whole class room only?" Right there, I got Sonic worried and I had a feeling that it was the work of Eggman so I assisted to aid Sonic and headed for Chris's school together (C011). When we got there it was exactly what I said. "Chris: Sonic, Crimson!" "Frances: Who's Sonic-" "Danny: And Who's Crimson?" "Sonic: Wow Chris, what did everybody do?" "Crimson: Come on Sonic, there's no time for that, besides I always wanted to hit a bad teacher." "Dr. Eggman: Your still alive?! After those freaky freaks went after the both of you?!" (I then got up front) "Crimson: You can't eliminate me Doc." "Sonic: And you can't catch me Egghead." "Sonic & Crimson: Together we're too much for you to take!" "Eggman: This is starting to be more of a problem." "Crimson: Seriously Doc. an Intelligent Robot that tries to convince kids that your a hero, your even more desperate than I thought... (while Nodding) I have to say, that is sad..." "Sonic: That's a low blow Crimson, but your right, it is sad." "Dr. Eggman: E-51 Intelligente, end them." "Intelligente: Sir!" "Crimson: I'm surprised that your Robots even have feelings Doc." "Sonic: Really? I don't see it..." "Crimson: (Sigh) Oh well..." (Both Sonic and I took down Intelligente) "Frances: That was Amazing!" "Danny: Awesome!" "Chris: Wow they're even better working together." "Sonic & Crimson: Chris we need to take you home, and seriously how are we doing this?!" (both Sonic and I stopped talking and I let Sonic talk first) "Sonic: Your Parents are waiting." "Chris: (Gasp) I forgot lets go!" "Crimson: Right."

When we got back at Chris house I was dazing off to the sky and wondered about that ritual that Arceus told me and still, something's wasn't right about Arceus, it almost seems that he was too different than I remembered how they originally look like. "Crimson: Hmm..." "Sonic: Is there something wrong Crimson?" "Crimson: It's what I heard from someone, that he knows the ritual that involves with Amy..." "Sonic: What are you talking about?" "Crimson: What I mean is that Amy haves the emotion that is needed for the ritual of the resurrection." (Sonic then looked off towards the sky) "Sonic: Okay Crimson, keep an eye on her." "Crimson: Huh? (I then looked at Sonic) "Sonic: If you're sure about that, then watch over her." "Crimson: Hmm... Got it."

Chapter 17 : The Legends Rage.

I was just on top of the Roof for the whole time thinking when will the ritual begin, where will it take place at, and why need an emotion of desperate love. "Crimson: (It doesn't make any sense, now why would Amy be the one that will be with me on this ritual... Why?) I was so focus on how this will end that I forgotten that there was something wrong with Arceus, it was time to pay him a visit. (entered to my heart) "Crimson: Master, I know that your here." "Arceus: (Sigh)...I'm here Crimson." "Crimson: Is there something wrong Master?" "Arceus: I'm sorry Crimson, but they're gone..." "Crimson: Who is gone?" "Arceus: Your Family is gone..." "Crimson: What?" "Arceus: I tried to tell you, but God doesn't want me to tell you anything until it was all over, I still wanted to tell you, I'm sorry..." "Crimson: No, this can't be, I know that I've sacrificed myself to save them all, how is it that they all died?! How can this be possible that my entire family were killed while Death Wolf was eliminated?!" "Arceus: That's because, God did it himself." "Crimson: No, no that can't be true, I know that he will never do anything like this!" "Arceus: I'm Sorry Crimson, I tried my best to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to a single word that I have to say." "Crimson: No... Nooo..." (then Re-entered the world of the living) "Crimson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (flaming Aura was all around me and was spreading everywhere) "Sonic: Crimson, are you okay?" (I then pushed Sonic away from me) "Crimson: Get out of my face Hedgehog!" "Sonic: Hey, Crimson calm down, your gonna attract a lot of attention over here!" "Crimson: I trusted him, like I trusted General Colonel of this world, I will not let this betrayal get out of hand again, EVEEEER!" (I left with a lot of rage and shame)

While I left the city I spent my time making a shrine of my family at the canyons so I looked for the tallest canyon around and started to build a shrine on the edge of the cliff. "Crimson: (Sigh)...(Mom, Dad, Juan, Danny, Steven, D, Cousin's, Tio's, Tia's, Grandmother, Grandfather... I'm sorry.) I'm so sorry... I wish I can die a long side with you all but... I can't..." (Sonic came and found the shrine of my past original life) "Sonic: Is this a shrine?" "Crimson: ..." "Sonic: Who are these peoples names?" "Crimson: ... I'm not done with it..." (I passed by Sonic and continued to put one last name and just carved the name as if there was nobody was there at all) "Sonic: Adam?" "Crimson: ...I could of stopped them and I would of seen my family again... I couldn't even pervented this... I'm sorry Sonic." "Sonic: So this is all of your families name?" "Crimson: ... Not the last one..." "Sonic: Then who is Adam?" "Crimson: ... Someone that I am ready to leave."

"Sonic: Are you done Crimson?" "Crimson: Almost, just let me make a last memory okay." "Sonic: Make it fast Crimson..." (I walked up to the shrine and left a White Rose Flower in front of the shrine and watched the pedals fly off the canyons) "Crimson: Okay, I'm ready now." "Sonic: I'm sorry Crimson, I want to help you stop this, but if only we knew where they were at." "Crimson: I'm sorry too Sonic, I wanted to stop the Chaos Crisis from happening here too, but it turns out that not even one person can't save them all."

Chapter 18 : A Party Fail?

After I've left my past I was being watched by Sonic ever since, I don't blame him for keeping an eye on me and even his friends were Wondering what was going on. "Chris: Hey, Sonic is there something wrong?" "Sonic: I'm okay Chris, but it's Crimson that I'm worried about..." "Tails: He's always like that Sonic, I don't see whats wrong with him." "Amy: Now don't just say that Crimson's okay, He's been up there ever since he came back. Right Sonic?" "Sonic: Your right Amy, but it was more than that..." "Chris: What do you mean?" "Sonic: He... Wanted me to make him a promise, not to tell anyone what happened until he's ready." "Amy: Maybe, I should talk to him..." "Sonic: I don't think that's a good idea, Amy." "Amy: Why not, if nobody's gonna know what's wrong with him then how can we make him feel better?" "Sonic: He's not gonna recover for a long time Amy and if you try to talk to him, then he won't recover at all..." "Crimson: Sonic, just tell Tails or Chris, but only one of them." "Sonic: (Sigh)... Okay Crimson." (Sonic chosen Tails to tell only him what happened but to keep it secret) "Tails: I can't believe it, that actually happened?" "Amy & Chris: What happened?" "Tails: Sorry guys I can't tell you, it's like what Sonic said, Crimson won't recover if we talk about it." "Chris: Oh okay, besides I'm having a party at my house so I need all of you to hide in my Grandpa's Lab." "Sonic: Sorry, but I'm not gonna stay in one place." "Tails & Amy: Okay." "Crimson: As long as you don't mention what happen, then it's okay." "Chris: Okay, and Crimson I hope you feel better soon." "Crimson: (Groaning)... I'll try..." "Chris: Okay, I'm off to school." "Crimson: Chris... May the light be watching your safety." "Chris: Thanks Crimson, I know you can feel better." (Chris then left to his school) "Crimson: Hmm...(What else do I even have left...)"

Tails, Amy, and I went to Chris's Grandfather's lab and Settled in. "Amy: So, Crimson what are we going to do now?" "Crimson: Hmm..." "Amy: Crimson?" "Crimson: (Sigh)... I'm just gonna look at this and disassemble it, so please, don't look." "Amy: What ever it takes, I'll help you feel better Crimson." "Crimson: Just... Let me be." "Tails: I know what your doing Amy, but it's not gonna work." "Amy: I just want to help him." "Tails: Amy, it's the last thing that he will need, but not now." "Amy: If I only knew what's wrong, then I can help him get over it." "Crimson: (Growling)... You still don't get the picture do you?" "Amy: If I only knew what's wrong with you, then I can help you!" "Crimson: (Breathing in and out)... Just keep guessing you won't find out at all."

I was getting some alone time an noticed that both Amy and Tails were on their Researching for Clothing and on the T.V., so I pulled out the Pistol that one of the soldier gave to me to take down Cream and Cheese with, but didn't. I Empty the Ammunition was sure that there was no Bullet in the chamber and popped it out so I can examine it. I was studying the Pistol so close and was noticing that the Pistol was able to be Customized with any material so I decided to change the color's to a different look, placed 2 blades on both bottom corner's, made a grip for the Pistol, extended the chamber to hold any firepower, and create a special modes for the Pistol, Regular Mode/Automatic Mode/Shotgun Mode/Aura Mode/ and Dual Mode (Aka: RM/AoM/SM/AaM/DM). Then I set up a target sign and set up my new Modified Weapon to test them all out but I can only use one so I flipped the switch to AaM and my weapon turned to the same color as my Aura, then aimed at the target. "Crimson: (If I'm not mistaken I can blow away the wall too, so I need to Surpress my Aura to the minimum as I can, then I can fire.)" then when I got to the point that I can't see my Gun red anymore, I triggered the Gun and broke the target and it was a perfect shot. "Amy: What is that?!" (Tails then saw me with a Gun) "Tails: Is that a Gun, where did you get that and why are you with it?!" "Crimson: I got it when I first came here, but I customized it to only hit anyone that haves a dark, evil, or ideal heart and the other part of it is that it doesn't kill." "Amy: So you were with a Gun, then why didn't you used it to save us from the last Robot that attacked us?!" "Crimson: Because I don't use any Guns on a Civilian." "Tails: Then why are you using the Gun now?" "Crimson: To see if I can get the truth." "Tails: But Crimson, this isn't the way that your gonna get your answer." "Crimson: (Sigh)... I know that already, what I'm saying is different." "Amy: ..." (then out of nowhere) "?: Hey everybody!" "Crimson: Woaah!" (I then jumped back quick) "Tails & Amy: Hi Chuck!" "Chuck: (Chuckled)... I see you found another one of your friends, it's nice to meet you, my names Chuck Thorndyke." "Crimson: Uh... I'm Crimson the Red Wolf, it's nice to see you too... Okay I'm lost, who's Chuck?" "Chuck: I guess your not informed about Chris huh." (something else then popped into my head) "Crimson: I want to know something Chuck..." "Chuck: What do you have on your mind?" "Crimson: It's about Cream and Cheese..." "Chuck: Ah, your wondering how to win her heart right?" "Crimson: WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY, NO!" "Chuck: Oh, sorry about that..." "Crimson: I was wondering if she was thinking and worried about me being left behind around "Area 99"." "Chuck: As a matter in fact, she did. She's been having dreams about you badly that she was having nightmares." (I then looked at my hands) "Crimson: Then maybe if I show her that I'm still fine, then she will feel better and try to tell me to not leave her again..." "Chuck: That could probably work." "Crimson: I know it'll work, I can't bear to see someone alone anymore." "Chuck: I know that feeling from Chris and Cream, but why you too?" "Crimson: I don't want to talk about it, not until I find Cream and Cheese..." "Amy: But why not tell us at all?"

Then out of nowhere, Chris popped up in Chuck's Lab. "Chris: Hey, Cream, Cheese, are you in here?!" "Tails: Huh?" "Crimson: Hey, Chris..." "Amy: Is there something wrong Chris?" "Chris: What, they're not here neither?" "Chuck: what is it Chris?" "Chris: Cream and Cheese wasn't in my room and I can't find them anywhere." "Crimson: Cream and Cheese are here?!" "Chris: You know where they're at?" "Crimson: No, but I was the one that saved their lives including Sonic from the Military." "Tails, Amy, Chuck, and Chris: What?!" "Crimson: Hold on, let me locate them with my Aura." "Amy: Your what?" (I focused on my Aura and found Cream and Cheese) "Crimson: Found her, They're at your living room Chris." (everyone looked at me with a strange look) "Crimson: Aren't you all gonna get her?" "Chris: Yeah, but your starting to freak us out..." "Amy: We have to trust him, how else did he predicted that Sonic was coming?" "Chuck: All right then, Tails, you and Amy look around outside and find her while Chris and I look around the living room." "Crimson: I guess I'll just stay here then." (when I told everyone that, Amy was mad and try to talk some reasons to me) "Amy: Oh-no you don't, your coming with us Crims-" (when she touched me, she was transported to my heart) "Tails: Amy, are you all right?" "Amy: ..." "Chris: Grandpa, what's going on?" "Chuck: I don't believe it?!"

(After she touched me on the shoulder she was transported to my heart's center) "Crimson: Hmm..." "Amy: Where am I?" "Crimson: Huh, Amy what are you doing here?!" (Amy then walked around the area while looking around) "Amy: Crimson, where are we?" "Crimson: We're inside my heart." "Amy: What?!" "Crimson: I know, I know, all of this doesn't make any sense, but it is the one place from where I focus a lot." "Amy: But why stay here Crimson, you have friends waiting for you back at Chris's house?" "Crimson: What do you mean by friends at Chris's house, we both know very well that I have no friends at all." "Amy: That's not true Crimson! You do have friends, it's just you don't see it..." (I then looked at Amy confused) "Crimson: I don't see it?" "Amy: Yes, how many times did you make a promise?" "Crimson: 4 times." "Amy: How many times did you save us?" "Crimson: Twice." "Amy: And how many people introduced you?" "Crimson: 9 people so far." "Amy: Then think about it, you just can't say that you have no friends if you saved them, then you won't understand at all until you see it with your own eyes. "Crimson: I only have 1 good eye while the other is bad, remember..." "Amy: Then use that good eye Crimson, don't hide it just keep looking." "Crimson: (Sigh)... Okay let's get out of here, but I have a question for you too?" "Amy: What is it?" "Crimson: How did you get in here anyway?" (Amy then started to think and got nothing) "Amy: I don't know, I just put my hand on your back and here I am." "Crimson: Hmm..."

When we got back, Tails was still there waiting for us to wake up. "Tails: Amy... I hope that she's okay." (we both then waken up) "Crimson: Okay, were back." "Amy: I still don't understand that your heart is just nothing..." "Crimson: Yeah well, if only I can decorate in there to make the place better, but what can you do?" "Tails: Amy, are you okay?" "Amy: I'm fine." "Crimson: Where's Chris and Chuck?" "Tails: They left to find Cream and Cheese a while ago." "Crimson: Well, what are we waiting for, lets go!" (I then rush towards the floor door) "Tails: Is Crimson okay?" "Amy: Yeah I straighten him out." "Tails: You did what?!" (I stopped and looked at Tails) "Crimson: You know Tails you can learn a thing or two from her..." "Amy: Thank you Crimson." "Crimson: What's everybody doing, we need to find Cream and Cheese." "Tails & Amy: Right!"

I was leading were Cream and Cheese were at and when we entered Chris's house and notice that there were people exactly in the room from where Cream and Cheese were in, so I stopped and told Tails and Amy. "Crimson: She's in here." "Tails: What makes you think that they're in there?" (I then heard what was going on) "Crimson: (Huh?!)... I think she was spotted." "Tails & Amy: What do you mean?" "Crimson: Just listen..." (we all listen closely through the door) "Cream: Your wrong she was disappointed that she can't be with you all the time, it's not fair that you can talk to your Mom through the phone, I can't even do that at all!" (Cream and Cheese then started to run away while crying) "Tails & Amy: We need to get her out...! Crimson?" "Crimson: You two go, I'll wait for Chris and Chuck." "Tails: But what about everybody in there?" "Crimson: If you want to calm her down, then you must follow her." "Amy: Okay Crimson, well see you soon." (then I waited for everybody to leave the building and hide somewhere that nobody can't even see me)

After everyone left I dropped down behind Chris, Chuck, and a Butler "Crimson: I'm guessing that he knows too, right?" "Chris: Crimson, why are you here?!" "Crimson: I'm here to stop what you all started in the first place." "Butler: I don't believe my eyes an actual wolf that is like Ms. Cream?!" "Crimson: You can call me wolf, but my name is Crimson." "Butler: My apologies to you Master Crimson, my name is Mr. Tinaka." "Crimson: It's okay Mr. Tinaka, but on to the point, since that all of you knew all about Sonic and his friends were here, because of you all hiding all of them you've actually poisoned the maid's head pretty badly and if you don't see it, then take a look." (I opened the living room door and showed them what they did) "Maid: Oh dear, I'm working too hard and now I'm seeing things, maybe I should just have a vacation to clear my head..." (I then closed the door) "Crimson: If you don't go clean then she's gonna leave."

After what I showed them about the maid they knew that she will go crazy, if they stop hiding Sonic and his friends. Finally they told the maid that she wasn't losing her head and that they were trying to just hide everyone from the public. "Chris: Crimson, you can come in now." "Chuck: I'll get the other's." "Mr. Tinaka: I will follow you sir." (I entered the room and I saw her reaction) "Maid: AH! It's back!" "Crimson: Oh come now, you think that's polite, calling me an illusion of your memory that doesn't know this face." "Maid: Are you...?" "Crimson: No, but I can see that you're having a hard day and I know how to fix that." "Maid: What do I have to do?" "Crimson: Put all of your anger to your hand and slap me once." "Chris: What?!" "Maid: Really...?" "Crimson: I'm not joking, if you want to feel better, then slap me." (the maid then got her hand out and just couldn't bring herself to hit me) "Maid: ... I can't do this, I can't slap you..." "Crimson: But do you feel better that I'm not an illusion, and if I was then why would Chris see me?" "Maid: Your right I do feel better now, oh thank you young wolf." "Crimson: I may not be understandable but your welcome and my name is Crimson." "Maid: And my name is Ella." (everyone came in and saw that I fixed up Ella and were surprised) "Cream: Is it true, that Crimson is staying here too?" "Cheese: Chaoo Chaoo Chaooo?" "Chris: Yeah, he's staying." (I then walked up to Cream and Cheese) "Crimson: It's nice to see you again Cream and Cheese, I'm sorry that I didn't go with you and Sonic to escape together." (Cream then got up to my face and actually surprised) "Cream: You should of left that bad place with us Crimson!" "Crimson: I know, but did you know that I pass down our promise to Sonic?" "Cream: Really?" "Sonic: I did?" "Crimson: Sonic, remember that you looked down and saw my lens, that is where my promise was passed down to you." "Tails: I didn't know that he can do that?" "Amy: It does sound like it, no matter where you go or what you promised, only then we will meet again somewhere else." "Sonic: That does sound about right."

So when Ella seen us all, she was relieved that everything was cleared up and was introduced then everyone was helping Ella for all the troubles that they have caused to her head while Sonic and Chris were looking around the house together. While everyone was fitting in and I finally remembered what it's like having a friend, so I decided to stay with them and see what happens. I was just outside looking at the moon just wondering now what, I have friends that I've never paid attention and finally re-understand what it means again then for the first time I actually smiled once again which I don't know for how long. "Cream: Mr. Crimson, I have something for you!" (I came down from the roof) "Crimson: Hey Cream." "Cream: Mr. Crimson I want you to wear this." (Cream then showed me a "Flower Crown") "Crimson: A "Flower Crown"?" "Cream: Please wear it Mr. Crimson, I really made it for you." "Crimson: I know that I can't turn you down Cream." (I got down on my knee's and let her put the crown on my head) "Crimson: Thank you Cream, I'll keep this crown." "Cream: Now I hope that you don't forget us Crimson." "Crimson: Don't worry. I won't, because I'll have your crown."

Chapter 19 : Who Is This Hedgehog?!

I was just wondering off and noticed that I was asleep and I tried to wake up so I can have full control over my body, then figure out where was I going to certain spots, but didn't know why so I tried to find out what was going on. Then I regained my body and started to investigate on who brought me here, then I reached to the top and found the shrine that I made to remember my past. "Crimson: This can't be right, I know that I placed the shrine on the tallest canyons, but why is it in the plains?" (then I found a very powerful Aura that is exactly like mine and started coming my way, so I was ready to take on who it is that was using the power of Aura here) "Crimson: Who are you and why do you have the same Aura power like mine?!" (then a shining Hedgehog came and showed himself to me) "?: I thought you would know me by now, brother..." "Crimson: What?!" "?: Or did you forget that we were brother's that came from the same God." "Crimson: I sense a lot of light from you, but your power is a different story..." "?: Now don't tell me that your gonna stop me brother..." "Crimson: I know who are my brother's are, but it's your voice that can't trick me, so I'll ask again, who are you?!"

The shining Hedgehog then came up to me and was with a serious face, I on the other hands was about to punch him. "?: So your choose your weak Human raced brother's other than to picking me, a God?!" "Crimson: Like I said, you're no brother of mine!" (The shining Hedgehog then nodded his head) "?: (Sigh) Very well then, I will be force to destroy you now, brother..." "Crimson: I'm not your brother, I'm Crimson the Red Wolf!" "?: So we are no longer brothers then... (C012) Fine, I am Nazo the Hedgehog and I will Destroy you Crimson!"

Nazo and I fought with a fierce power of Aura and started to get a lot interesting than expected, but not as close as I thought. (but we were still fighting in the middle of all the talking). "Nazo: You really think that your Aura is going to beat me?!" "Crimson: I just don't think Nazo, I know it will!" (I threw my Aura Sphere at him) "Nazo: If your family were dead then you should of joined up with me Crimson and together we should of ruled the entire Universe's! So why, WHY DO YOU STILL CARE FOR THEM AND STILL THINK THAT THERE'S HOPE!?" (Nazo caught the Aura Sphere then Destroyed it) "Crimson: Because I know that I can still see them in my real heart, and once I reclaim it, I can see them again, and it's not just that alone. I know that I am chosen to save mine and other world's too, then finally I know that the light will be on my side, no matter what happens!" (I then charge towards Nazo) "Nazo: You think that I can fall for these trashy words, then you're even more foolish than I thought Crimson..." (Nazo caught my leg and was about slam me down to the ground, but then I stopped my fall and threw him away while spinning) "Crimson: Not until you see it for yourself Nazo!" (I charged my Aura from inside my body to turn to light) "Nazo: So you think you can defeat me, with just the power of light?" "Crimson: If you don't believe me, then we'll see... I don't fight for myself, I don't fight for my friends, I don't fight for my family, I don't fight for my people, I fight for everyone, I fight for all my promises to be true, I fight for everyone's future, I fight for everyone's light!"

I used the power of the Heaven's Light on Nazo and he Disappeared after it hit him so I knew that he lost the fight, so I headed back to Chris's House. When I got back I saw that Chris was about to head for School. "Chris: Ahh, Crimson what happened?!" "Crimson: Taught a fake brother of mine a lesson." "Chris: You have a brother?" (everyone then saw me passed out) "Cream: Mr. Crimson, what happened?!" "Amy: Huh, did something happened?!" "Tails: How did you get all these marks Crimson?" "Sonic: Looks like you had a rough fight huh." "Crimson: I'm not in the mood now, ask me later..." (I tried to get up but I fell back down to the ground and told them something important) "Crimson: Now to answer all of your question's is simple, DO NOT SLEEP OUTSIDE...!"

Chapter 20 : Satellite Of A Horrible Channel...

When I got back up on my feet I noticed that everyone were still wondering what happened to me last night, they were in Chris's living room and were talking about what they think happened while I was rested in Chuck's room, so I went to the living room to find everyone to tell them what happened and learned that there was a chipped piece on my helmet then I was thinking that they were trying to open my helmet so they can see my face but couldn't do it. (I was getting to the door and started hearing that they were talking about me) "Tails: Hey Chris, do you think that Crimson will tell everyone about his secret soon?" "Chris: I don't know that he will Tails, remember what he said? He taught his fake brother a lesson." "Cream: I don't understand, does that mean that he haves a brother?" "Chris: I think that he does Cream, but we can't be sure if he really does haves a brother or not?" "Tails: Well we need to know if Crimson can tell us or not." (Amy came in and was with some Pies) "Amy: Who wants some of Ella's and my Pie?" (then I stepped in the room and started to explain myself) "Crimson: (Sigh)... I'm sorry for my unexplained night and I will tell you that I was taken to some certain spots... If I'm not mistaken, this person says that he was my brother." "Amy: Well is he your brother?" "Crimson: Now why would my own brother sound a whole lot different than their own, and why would he try to kill me?" "Chris: So this fake brother of your's, did he do all the damages on you?" "Crimson: Yes, all that I know was that he and I came from one person that reanimated us both."

Everyone was surprised to hear about that fake brother that I have and was started to wondering what was his name. "Tails: Crimson do you know his name?" "Crimson: I do but the strangest part was that he was using the same power that I have, it didn't make any sense at all, anyway his name was N-" (Tails was then reaching for Amy's Pies) "Amy: Tails that Pie's not for you!" "Tails: But Amy, I thought that we can have the Pies?" "Amy: Not this one, it's for Sonic only." I was surprised that Amy over reacted about a single Pie for Sonic I wondered that she made it with special care and love which I can understand but the way she fling Tails was unthinkable, I never expected Amy to actually carry Tails with just the edges of the Pie's plate and just throw Him just like that to the Television... When I saw that I was shocked, my face was priceless then I just looked at her and was wondering how can she have that much power in just an instant?! "Crimson: Huh?! Amy?" "Tails: Owww that hurts!" (then the T.V. channel turned into static) "Cream: Oh-no, Tails broke the T.V.!" "Chris: Don't worry Cream, there's plenty of other Channels to look at." (Chris was then scrolling around the channels, while I was about to confront Amy) "Amy: Tails, I warned you that the Pie was for Sonic!" "Crimson: Amy... I think your over reacting a little..." "Amy: OVER REACTING!?" "Crimson: Yes you are, and you need to calm down, besides you're free to make another one remember." "Amy: Oh that's right, sorry Crimson." "Crimson: It's not me that you're suppose to apologize." (Chris was then surprised of the T.V. activity) "Chris: I don't believe it, there's no channel at all!" "Mr. Tinaka: This is unacceptable, I'm calling the Cable Company!" "Cream: Will I be able to see my show again...?" (I then walked up to Cream) "Crimson: If I'm not mistaken, there is repeats Cream and no matter what, one day you can see where you left off." "Cream: Really, I can see my show again?" "Crimson: And if it was brand new then they will replay it again if it happened all around the States." "Mr. Tinaka: What do you mean that you can't find the Satellite?" "Chris: What, the Satellite is missing?" (Sonic then came through the window) "Sonic: Did I hear something wrong?" "Crimson: Wow Sonic, every time there's a problem you just made it here in just a blink of an eye." "Chris: Cream thought that Tails broke the T.V." "Sonic: Is that it?" "Crimson: And I reminded Cream that any shows can be re-watched." "Sonic: Well I guess I'll go then."

While the T.V. was all nothing but static a little being just flew in through the window and was all smiling for no good reason. "?: (Laughing)" "Sonic: It's Bokkun!" "Crimson: Bokkun?" "Amy: You don't know Bokkun?" "Tails: Wow I guess this will be the first time that Crimson meets Bokkun." "Crimson: Wow, you are all making it sound like that this is going to end badly..." (I then looked at all of them and they were in cover) "Crimson: And why are you all taking cover...? (I guess I'll never understand their systems here...)" "Bokkun: I have a message for Sonic." (Bokkun pulled out a Mini T.V. and started playing it) "Crimson: I'm starting to not understand this...?" (the T.V. was responding) "Dr. Eggman: Good evening Sonic, I know that you are all wondering about the Satellites disappearances. Well lets just say that my E-90 Super Sweeper is taking them so that I can build some more machines off of the Satellites, but don't worry I won't hurt anyone I'm just having my own fun so don't try to stop me Sonic." (the transmission was over) "Crimson: Why, would he give us all the info just like that?" "Amy: It's his way to getting Sonic." "Bokkun: And that's not all, here..." (Bokkun threw the T.V. towards me and flew off to the sky) "Crimson: Huh...? (I then listen closely and heard ticking) DO I HEAR TICKING!?" "Sonic: Just throw it, Crimson!" "Crimson: Rrrraaaah!" (I thrown the T.V. straight towards Bokkun and actually hit him) "Bokkun: Ahh!" ("Kaboom!") "Sonic: Huh?! Crimson did I just see that?" (I then looked at my hands with my face shocked) "Crimson: I never even thought that I get him, well it looks like I still got my mysterious power from my world..." "Tails: Mysterious power?" "Amy: What's so mysterious about that power of your's?" "Crimson: Well from where I came from, there was nobody that have the powers that I have now."

Tails and Sonic left to take down Eggman's Robot while I was left to stay with the other's, then I realized that I can help if I can build an Air Craft that can help Tails then I decided to create a Plane Fighter but I needed some materials. I left to "Station Square" to find the right materials for a Plane and found a lot at the Junkyard then headed to the Plane Graveyard then found the rest of the supplies and headed to Chris's house with all the supplies and got to work.

When I was finished I heard that Tails and Sonic were back so I hide the Air craft with an Active Camo that I've added to my craft and headed back inside the house. When I entered back inside then all of a sudden out of nowhere. (A wind came close to my ear) "Amy: Crimson, why did you leave?!" (Amy struck me on the face with her hammer) (30 seconds pass by) "Crimson: Hmm... Amy, I want to ask you something..." "Amy: Huh...?" "Crimson: Was that your hardest?" "Amy: What?" She removed her hammer off of my face and saw that she crack my lens from the right side, she knew in an instant that I wasn't happy about that, then I walk in front of her almost as if I'm going to hurt her more. "Crimson: Because if that was..." "Amy: Please Crimson, I didn't mean to hit you hard...!" "Crimson: Don't worry... I had that coming..." "Amy: Huh?" "Crimson: Besides... That... Actually... Hurt... Gaah...!" Then I fell down to the floor and my right lens broke to shards.

When I got up it was morning and Amy was right there making sure that I was all better. "Amy: I am so Sorry Crimson, I promise that I won't hit you again!" "Crimson: (Sight)... Don't promise me that... By the way, where's Tails?" "Amy: He left just a while ago But I-" "Crimson: What?! I need to go!" (I left out of there like a jet and started to put my entire armor on then rushed outside) "Amy: Crimson you can't help them, your still hurt!" "Crimson: And if I don't help them then things are gonna get worst, I've Foreseen it." "Amy: What?" "Crimson: I am the one that is sorry Amy, but I need to do this!" (I went straight to my Camo Plane and got on board to aid Tails) "Amy: Crimson, What are you doing?" (I deactivated the Active Camo from my Plane) "Crimson: I'm gonna help Tails out!" "Amy: Then let me go with you." "Crimson: It's too dangerous, stay here." Then I launched off to the skies and headed towards Tails aid.

I was heading up towards Tails location and knew that Sonic was with him but I felt that Chris was with them too, so I hurried to their location and found that they were in trouble as my Future Sight has predicted. "Crimson: (Just hold on everyone, I'm coming.)..." "Chris: Is that Crimson?!" "Tails: What, that can't be Crimson, he's suppose to be with Amy." (I jet over to Tails and pass by him) "Sonic: I don't believe it, he haves a faster Plane?!" "Crimson: And if your not surprised enough then watch this!" I headed towards Eggman's Robot and was dodging every shots as if I can predict what they were going to do then instantly bombed the eye of the Robot and caused it some serious damage. "Tails: Woaw!" "Sonic: I think this is a game changer!" "Chris: But when did Crimson learn how to fly a Plane?" "Crimson: Uh To be honest, I never even flew a Plane, but if I'm doing it then I guess I'm a special guy." "Tails: How can you not know how to fly? Besides your flying like you've done this a lot of times." "Crimson: That is the strangest part about me Tails, I know how to do everything even if I don't know how to do them at all..." "Chris: That is strange?"

We were taking down the Robot together as a team and when we were getting to the point on finishing the robot off. "Tails: Crimson are you ready?" "Chris: Oh-no! Sonic's frozen!" "Tails: What?!" "Crimson: Maybe we reached out of the Earth's atmosphere." (I saw that one shot was heading towards their location so I rushed towards the hit marker) "Tails: Crimson where are you going?!" "Chris: What is he doing?" "Sonic: Crimson don't do this!" "Crimson: Continue the fight Tails, I'll catch you later." I intercepted the hit and saved them from losing the Plane.

After I was hit my Plane was destroyed and I was falling to the Earth's atmosphere then started to wonder am I going to live like this, why do I have an immortal life, what is going to happen to me now, how can I make my whole world go back to the way they were? Then one answer came up to my head and it was my friends, then it all became clear to me now, I finally understand that I don't have to do everything alone. I then risen up and tried to stop my fall as best as I can then started to realized that my armor was holding me back.

I was tearing the armor pieces off of my body from legs then chest and arms then tried to use my Aura to slow myself down but I had too much gravity pressure on me. I took off my "Aura Crystal Rings" off my wrist's and started to use my Aura again and saw how much power that it haves it was Amazing that the pressure was gone in an instant but I felt like fading away then I saw the reason why I was fading. "Crimson: Is this my scar that I have back when I was... It is!" I hurried and tried to get to the ground and put my rings back on.

I was in high Panic while the Scar itself started to sting badly that I was Fading faster so I got to the ground and placed my rings back on my wrist fast. "Crimson: Okay, that... was... Close... now I know why they told me to not remove these..." I was feeling my helmet and it was too damaged that it will break to pieces soon, so I looked for something to cover my left eye and all I found was a Leaf and a Vine then I had an image of an Eye patch and started to make myself an Eye patch with those two items. I place the Leaf and it completely fit my eye perfectly then put holes on the Leaf and put the Vine to hold on then there it was my own Nature Eye patch.

I was done with the helmet and was going to show everyone who I really am, but they beat me to it. "Crimson: It's been so long that I was here, but I did do my job and I know it's going to get worst." (I then heard everyone calling for me) "Tails: Crimson is that you?" "Sonic: Crimson come on!" "Chris: Crimson where are you?" "Amy: Please Crimson talk to us!" "Cream: I know that your okay Mr. Crimson, please answer!" "Cheese: Chao, chaaao!" "Chuck: Crimson we know that your immortal, so answer!" I was surprised that they were looking for me so I stayed at one spot and waited for one of them to find me.

Chapter 21 : I Am... Crimson Last Of The "Adamus"!

While I was waiting for them I was visited by Arceus in person. "Arceus: What are you doing?!" (I got surprised that Arceus came to me) "Crimson: Master? What are you doing here?!" "Arceus: You were assigned to one world Crimson and only one." "Crimson: So this is what's all about huh Master? You both want me to go back to that world..." "Arceus: Yes Crimson, we think that your able to return to your "Human Form"." "Sonic: Crimson?" (Sonic saw Arceus and was hiding and hearing everything) "Crimson: Master, I know that your here to bring me back... But I'm not going to follow the way that he think that is his own way to say that is the path to light!" "Arceus: I know... That is why he want me to bring you back." (I then got myself ready to defend myself from Arceus) "Crimson: Don't try me Master, I know all about you and your skills and if I never known that this will happen, then so be it. I know why I'm fighting for." (Arceus then pointed at the "Pendant") "Arceus: Because of the "Pendant" that I gave you." "Crimson: No it's more than that." (Arceus then got surprised on my answer, then he got concerned) "Arceus: Then what is it then?" "Crimson: I know now, that no matter what happens to me, I know that my friends, my family, my people, and other people that I will soon meet will support me all the way to the end!" "Arceus: Hmm... Is that so...?" (I then saw Arceus coming closer to me, while I jumped away from him) "Crimson: God has lost his ways Arceus, that I know... But if there is one thing that was his biggest mistake of all was eliminating my kind and it was just only one creature that is roaming around here." "Arceus: Then what is that creature then?" "Crimson: It was Nazo the Hedgehog, Arceus." "Arceus: Nazo?!" "Crimson: And if your planning to stop me then brace yourself." "Arceus: (Sigh)... Crimson I have a new mission for you." (I then turned away from Arceus) "Crimson: I'm not going to follow the ones that killed my family, Arceus." "Arceus: It's not from God, it's from me." (I then looked back at him while confused) "Crimson: What?!" "Arceus: I want you to stop Nazo, no matter how long it takes." "Crimson: Really, your not going to stop me?" "Arceus: I'll try to stall God for as long as I can Crimson, so try to stop Nazo in the mean time." "Crimson: He may have two Crimson's at two worlds, so why does he want two of me to be at one World?" "Arceus: I don't know, but you must be careful Crimson."

After Arceus left I knew that Sonic heard almost everything. "Crimson: I know that your here Sonic." (Sonic came out of hiding) "Sonic: Who was that?" "Crimson: That was my Master." (I then noticed that Sonic didn't notice my face) "Sonic: I'm sorry but, do I know you...?" "Crimson: You meant to tell me that you forgot my voice, thanks a lot Sonic." "Sonic: What?" "Crimson: Okay I'll give you a hint, look at that helmet right there." (Sonic looked at my helmet and started to remember the voice again) "Sonic: Huh...? Crimson...?!" "Crimson: This time with no armor." "Sonic: So your really a human, but I don't see what's human about you." "Crimson: There is one part that is still there and it's my scar from my right wrist." "Sonic: Can I see it?" (I then grabbed a hold of my right wrist) "Crimson: Sorry Sonic, I can't do that... But get everyone here, because I really can't move my legs." "Sonic: Okay Crimson, I'll get them here." "Crimson: Thanks Sonic, and try not to tell them everything just a little bit okay." "Sonic: Okay Crimson."

I was alone again for a little while but I know that God will not be happy about this, but I do have my own reasons why I would betray him. Because of his mistake that he started in the first place and while other's pass away I was stuck with a curse that won't let me go and join them, but I am here for a reason and I know what I must do. In order to save the people I must be someone else, someone that will save them, someone that fights for a reason, someone that will not let the future be chaos, someone that knows the future very well, someone that will know what is right and what is wrong, someone that is different. I resembled all of that so I know who I am now... "Crimson: I am... Crimson the Red Wolf."

Sonic came back with everyone and were surprised on how I look like now without the armor. (C013) "Crimson: Well hey guys, what took all of ya so long?" (Amy then hit me on the head quickly) "Crimson: Gaah!" "Amy: I don't want you to leave me again just like that!" (I then noticed something from Amy) "Crimson: Huh...? Do you really have feelings for me?" (Amy got shocked and looked away) "Sonic: Huh?" "Tails: What happened to your armor Crimson?" "Cream: I think he's less scary without his armor." "Crimson: I took off my armor to save myself from losing any one of my bones, but I waist so many of my blood that I am too warn out..." "Chuck: Don't worry Crimson, we'll get you back up on your feet in no time." "Amy: And this time, don't run away!" "Sonic: I think it's best that we go back now." "Crimson: Your right Sonic, lets go."

Chapter 22 : Summer Beaching.

When we were back at Chris's house I was looking at how I look like and I have to say the Eye patch with three scars are really an effort to make me a cool guy but I don't care about the appearance of who I am. "Crimson: As long as I leave my past I'll be fine." I told myself to forget the past but there's always a return through my nightmare so I was almost ready to accept the lost, but I know that I can't leave it forever. I was looking up to the clouds and was wishing everyone was to have a good night and to be having a good rest in peace.

I was sad from the start and now I know that no matter what you do, the progress will just end up being worst than before and I just can't stand to take it all. My pain will only get stronger and stronger until I accept their death and just move on but this was harder than anything than I can imagine, so I feel that I can't even do that at all, as if all that I was is dead with all of them. I can feel that I was dead too but I am immortal and ever since I was convinced that I was gone too, I felt like a cold shell that haves no family, no friends, nobody that will not help me at all, I was just a stray that have lost everything that was meant everything to me and all I did was help everyone and all that I've done was all gone, all alone in the darkness don't know what to do and all I saw was the light that guided me to the right directions. All that I have done, all that I believed, all that I trust was all just lies and I trusted God to keep an eye on everyone that was innecent and what did he do, he killed them all, and all I can do was watch my home world burned down to the eternal flames that was no more.

"Cream: Mr. Crimson, please come with us." (I looked down and saw Cream and Cheese) "Cheese: Chaoo." "Crimson: All right Cream." But I can tell that I have the same feeling about my past as if I have another family, so I thought that maybe this is what was suppose to happen. "Amy: Hey Crimson, What are you waiting for?" "Tails: Aren't you coming Crimson?" (I looked at both Amy and Tails on the Plane) "Crimson: To where?" "Chris: To the beach." "Crimson: The beach huh, that sounds relaxing." "Amy: So your not coming aren't you..." "Crimson: I didn't say that, besides I think I'm going to need this...?" "Chris: I wish that I can go with you guys, but I have to get to a meeting." (I then questioned Chris) "Crimson: Your going to a meeting?" "Chuck: That's right Crimson, his mother and father were suppose to go to the meeting, but they couldn't make it. So Chris has to take their place to represent both of his family." (I was surprised that Chris was related to two big shots) "Crimson: Wow... I guess they're that of a big stars then?" "Amy: Well they are big stars." "Chris: Don't worry, once the meeting is over, I'll head to the beach." (I then jumped on top of the Plane and just got to the back) "Crimson: Since I don't have my armor anymore, I can't go to the public places anymore neither."

I got on top of Tails Plane and never noticed it until now. "Crimson: Hey Tails I never notice the Plane, It's a good creation." "Tails: Thanks Crimson, it's called "Tornado X"." "Crimson: Hmm... I think it's better being called the X-Tornado, right?" "Tails: Yep, but I was wondering Crimson, how did you get that Plane when we were taking down the robot that was stealing the Satellite?" "Crimson: I build it." "Amy: Wait, am I hearing this correctly?" "Tails: You build it? With what?" "Crimson: I'm just going clean off of this, but I build it with piles of junks and made it work as best as it can." "Cream: That doesn't seem to be a good thing to hear Crimson." "Cheese: Chao chaoo." "Crimson: I know, but I had a vision that you needed my help and I have to do something." (I then got everyone's attention) "Amy: What did you see?" "Crimson: I can tell that you're a curious Hedgehog Amy, so I'll answer this one." "Tails: Really your going to tell her?" "Crimson: I know that Tails, but this one is a different question, now on to the answer. What I saw was that Tails, Sonic, and Chris got hit by the robot's sharp shot." "Tails: Really?" "Crimson: That is why I took the hit Tails." "Amy: Is that why you left me behind to help Sonic?" (I then started to walk towards her and passed by her) "Crimson: That is exactly why. If you were to go along with me, then you will only witness their death's or you would of died if I was to go ahead and do what I just did." "Amy: Oh..." "Crimson: That is why I left you behind."

After I told them about my future sightings they were wondering how I can actually see the future, but it was not important at all. "Amy: So tell us Crimson, how can you see the future?" "Crimson: I can only see the future on the point of an event that was not suppose to happen, for example: I can see Sonic and I fighting about something that doesn't make any sense." "Tails: What?" "Crimson: That's just an example Tails, but that is a what if question." "Cheese: Chaaoo chaaoo." "Cream: But why can't you see the future to see if everything is going to be okay?" "Crimson: It doesn't work like that Cream, my future sighting is something that only appears on the point that is about to happen, not to see the entire future itself."

We finally got to the beach and found Chris's private building then I looked at the ocean, I felt as I was never going to see the ocean again but some how I feel a connection on the water and some of the memory came to my head as if this was the one place I have to be. "Tails: Are you okay Crimson?" (I got on the water and let the waves come to me) "Crimson: I can feel it... I can feel my pain going away..." (I then closed my eye) "Amy: What are you talking about?" "Crimson: The sad memories are in the flow of the ocean, I want to see if it's true." "Cream: Please Mr. Crimson, your scaring me..." "Cheese: Chaoo..." "Crimson: Hmm... Silence... It's gone now." "Tails: Are you sure that your okay Crimson?" (I then opened my eye) "Crimson: Yeah, sorry about that..." "Tails: It's okay, lets all have a good time." "Crimson: (Sigh)..."

I felt that I can see my family were still alive somewhere but I know that I'm sorry for my mistake but what else can I do, it's too late to stop all of this from happening to my people. Everyone was having a good time and were having fun at the beach but I figured that all I need is a good walk, then I left them on their fun time, until... "Amy: Where are you going Crimson?" (Amy came up to me) "Crimson: Just going for a walk." (I then started to walk off) "Amy: Not alone, let me go with you." (I stopped) "Crimson: Huh?" (I then turned around and faced Amy) "Amy: Yeah, I need to work on my diet exercise any way, so can I join you with your walk?" "Crimson: No disrespect Amy, but you look fine to me. But I do wonder, why do you want to walk with me?" "Amy: Because I never had a good walk in my life." "Crimson: But can't you ask Sonic?" (Amy then looked away) "Amy: (Sigh)... That's the point Crimson, I want to be with Sonic a lot, but every time I ask him that I want to be with him, he always leave me behind!" "Crimson: Really?" "Amy: I don't know what's wrong with me Crimson, I kept on looking at a mirror and all I see nothing but myself. So why, why can't I get Sonic to love me?!" "Crimson: Hmm... Is this what it's all about, you want Sonic to love you...?" "Amy: Yes Crimson, no matter how many times I try to get to Sonic, I end up being dumped on any date I arranged for me and Sonic." (Amy got down on her knee's and started crying as she really liked him, even if he keeps on putting her down)"Crimson: (Sigh)... Well then, I can't let you down too then." (Amy then stop crying and got confused) "Amy: What?" "Crimson: Get up on your feet Amy (I got my hand out in front of her), your walking." (Amy then got surprised) "Amy: Really? Your going to let me walk with you?" "Crimson: I'm not the one person that simply hurts other's feelings, and I don't know why Sonic can't respect you, but all I see is just a young lady that haves no problems on her appearance and that is in need of love so that she can experience that feeling."

Amy was surprised that I said that and was glad that I took her with me, but I can still see in her eyes that she still care about Sonic. (Amy was thinking in her mind that she will find a way to win Sonic's heart) "Amy: (No matter what it takes, I will find a way to win Sonic's heart)." (I then started to close my eye and used my Aura Vision) "Crimson: I know that your still thinking about Sonic, Amy." "Amy: What?" "Crimson: Never mind Amy, forget what I just said." (I then walked a little away from her) "Amy: (I can see us together here, we will be so happy!)" "Crimson: (Sigh)... (Nodded)" (a Cocanut fell on top of her head and hit her, Amy was down when the Cocanut hit her, then she got up with an angry look and stare at the Cocanut) "Amy: You've ruined my fantasy dream!" "Crimson: Huh?" (Amy threw the Cocanut at the ocean with a hard throw) "Crimson: Amy I think you should calm down..." "Amy: What...? Oh sorry Crimson, every time I dream about Sonic I get a little crazy." "Crimson: Well try to control it Amy, because if you keep doing this, you're going get yourself sick." "Amy: ... Okay Crimson I'll try."

While Amy and I were walking, Amy saw a couple that were together having a good date and that was affecting Amy a lot. "Amy: Ohh... I want to be more like them, having a good romantic date... (Sigh) If only that one day can come..." "Crimson: You will have that one day Amy." "Amy: Thanks Crimson, I'll really needed that." "Crimson: Just don't try to take this too far." "Amy: Okay Crimson, I'll try." "Crimson: Besides, I think you should see what these couple are going to do." Amy watched the two couples carefully and learned what I've been telling her but in riddle.

After our walk Amy already headed back to Chris's private villa where she can work on something while I was just relaxing, then suddenly I had a Vision coming from where Chris's meeting was at. "Crimson: Huh?!" (I then jumped up from the ground and looked at the direction my future sighting was aiming at) "Crimson: They're in trouble...!" (then I started to run on water and headed straight to where Chris was at) "Tails: Crimson where are you going?!" "Cream: Why did he leave?" "Tails: I don't know but Cream, I want you and Cheese to stay with Amy so I can find out what's going on." "Cream: Do you think it's his vision?" "Cheese: Chaoo..." "Tails: (Crimson... Is this really your future sighting work?)..."

I know that Chris was in trouble, so I headed towards to the meeting and got there in time when everyone was evacuated. "Crimson: (If I'm not mistaken I can take on Eggman on my own, but I need to know what robot he's going to use.)..." (then I headed up and got in front of Chris, Ella, and Tinaka) "Dr. Eggman: What, how did you know that I was causing destruction?" "Crimson: Come on Doc. I know your saving a robot for Sonic and whatever it is, I can take it on all by myself." "Chris: Crimson, where is Tails and the other's?" "Crimson: They are still back at the beach, but they will come soon." "Dr. Eggman: Very well then Wolf I will take you on." "Crimson: Well...? I'm waiting Doc..." "Dr Eggman: You are a pacentless little wolf aren't you?" "Crimson: I know I can do this alone Doc. and if I needed help, I will know." "Dr. Eggman: I was hoping that Sonic would come. But since you came, then I have to take it all on you!" "Crimson: All right then, DON'T HOLD BACK FOR YOUR SAKE!" (Sonic then appeared out of nowhere) "Sonic: Are you guys trying to start a party without me?" "Dr. Eggman: Ah Sonic, it's good to see you here, and just in time to take you two dinamic duoes down!" (both Sonic and I jumped by surprised) "Crimson: Dinamic duoes?" "Sonic: What are you talking about?" "Dr. Eggman: Now, E-38 Octoron drown both the pesky Hedgehog and the pesky Wolf!"

Both Sonic and I didn't know where this Robot was hiding but I had a feeling that I saw it before, but where...? "Sonic: Are we really more of a dinamic duoes Crimson?" "Crimson: I really don't know Sonic, but I'm having a feeling that we have to work together on this one." "Sonic: So where do you think it's at? "Crimson: If I'm not mistaken, it must be in the water." "Sonic: The water?!" "Crimson: It is the only one thing that a naked eye can't see." (then some tentacles came out of the water and grabbed both Sonic and me) "Sonic: Tentacles?!" "Crimson: Then that can only mean one thing!" "Dr. Eggman: Ohhh ho ho ho ho! that's right, it is E-38 Octoron that is the only one that can take you both down." "Sonic: Well this is not going to end here Eggman." "Crimson: That's right, no matter what, we will get out of this!" "Dr. Eggman: Is that so, then let us test that theory then, now it's time to see how long can Sonic and Crimson can hold their breath?" the Octoron took us both underwater Sonic looked like he was going to freak out and I felt like I was going to lose air fast, but when I let go of my air then my "Aura Crystal Rings" turned blue and I could breath underwater simply amazing that more secrets were coming out.

When we both got pulled up the Doc. was having a thrilling day so far. "Dr. Eggman: Well, how was the ocean so far?" (Sonic squirted water out of his mouth) "Sonic: It's fantastic, you should try it." "Crimson: I can do this all day and all night." "Dr. Eggman: Well see then..." "Sonic: I don't think so!" "Crimson: Now it's our turn Doc." (we both got ourselves to one spot and started to pull ourselves from heading back to the water) "Dr. Eggman: Oh-no you don't, Octoron don't let them get away!" "Sonic: (Grunting)... Come on Crimson run!" "Crimson: (Growling)... I can't, if I run then your going to be history Sonic!" (both Sonic and I were in a tight situation) "Dr. Eggman: Come on Crimson, what happen on that part about you can take me on all by yourself?" "Crimson: You know as well as me Doc. I can't go to my full potential if my friends get involved." "Chris: Please stop this doctor." "Crimson: I know that whatever is keeping me alive is watching me now, and I know what I must do!"

Then all of a sudden out of the air. "Amy: You leave Sonic and Crimson alone!" (Sonic and I then saw Amy falling from the sky) "Crimson: I don't believe it..." "Sonic: Amy?" "Dr. Eggman: What, where is that coming from?" "Crimson: Sonic stop running!" "Sonic: Okay, but you better know what to do." "Crimson: Amy were ready, go!" "Amy: You got it!" (Amy cut the tentacles that were holding me and Sonic) "Dr. Eggman: No! My plan!" "Sonic: Amy, that was crazy on what you just did." "Amy: I know Sonic, but you were the reason why I do crazy things." "Crimson: We both appreciate that Amy, thanks... Sonic how about we both take on Eggman together?" "Sonic: You got it." we both shared our power, speed, and skills to take down the Octoron.

We were about to take down E-38 Octoron, until Tails gave a Shining Ring to Sonic which confused me at first. "Crimson: Huh?" "Sonic: Crimson!" (Sonic opened his hand and reached out for my hand) "Sonic: Let us finish this." "Crimson: Okay..." I grabbed Sonic's hand and the power of the Wind and Aura were fusing to created the devastation results on both of our powers combined that it was off the charts and we both struck the Octoron and Destroyed it. "Dr. Eggman: This isn't over Sonic, I will return...!" (Eggman then left the area) "Sonic: Now that was cool on what we did Crimson!" "Crimson: I never expected that to happen, but man that was awesome!" (Amy then came up to us) "Amy: Sonic, Crimson, I have something for the both of you." (we both looked at Amy) "Sonic & Crimson: Hmm?" (Amy then got out a bracelet made out of sea shells) "Amy: It's a "Lucky Bracelet" I made it for the both of you, it will protect the two of you from water." "Sonic: Amy..." "Crimson: Hmm..."

An earthquake happened and Amy dropped the bracelet's. "Amy: Oh-no your bracelets!" (then the bracelets were destroyed by a metal object that fell out of the sky) "Dr. Eggman: I told you I'll be back, say hello to E-39 Quizon!" "Sonic: You've got a lot of nerves coming back Eggman!" "Crimson: (Amy... I warned her and now she sees what I mean, I'm sorry but you and Sonic were never meant to be.)..." "Amy: Is this what Crimson meant, by this will bring me nothing but misery, but why me?" (I walked up to Amy) "Crimson: Amy I know..." "Amy: Is this what you were trying to tell me this whole time?" (I then looked away) "Crimson: it was suppose to be less painful than this, but yes it is." "Amy: (Crying)..." I just stand beside Amy and I can feel a lot of pain coming from her.

Then right there I saw Amy's Aura sparked up and I can see it with my eye, I couldn't believe it. "Crimson: Amy...? Did she...? Just sparked up?!" I understand now, why did they need a heart that is desperate for love. I was just watching Amy taking down the E-39 Quizon robot that destroyed her bracelets and then she went after Dr. Eggman I was amazed about her Aura just came out of nowhere which means I really need to be prepared for that day. She was taking out the robot and headed straight to the doctor he was afraid all right I can see him shaking badly. After she hit Eggman out of there I headed to the water with Sonic and try to get Amy out of there before she drowns.

2 Hours Passed

It took about 2 hours for her to wake up and I was keeping an eye on her with Cream and Cheese. "Cream: How long do you think she will wake up?" "Crimson: About a few minutes or less." (Amy did wake up and she was confused that I was there and not Sonic) "Amy: Where's Sonic?" "Crimson: He left after we saved you." "Cream: Yes, but after he left he told Crimson to watch over you." "Crimson: I tried to convince him to stay and be sure that you were okay, but he wanted me to watch over you." (Amy then looked at me, then looked down) "Amy: I'm sorry Crimson, I should not of made those bracelets." "Crimson: Actually Amy it's still okay." I showed her the bracelet that was crushed and was now renewed. "Amy: Crimson..." "Crimson: Even Sonic's bracelet is fixed." "Amy: Really, you fixed the bracelet?!" "Crimson: Yeah, I thought of something about you Amy and I remembered that I owe you." "Amy: THANK YOU CRIMSON! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" (Amy was then hugging me)

Chapter 23 : The Trust Broken, A Truth Now In The Public.

I won Amy's trust but she didn't win mine, so I was going to the beach for one last time and started to wonder what are my family doing now then I stopped myself from thinking about that. "Crimson: I know that I left those memories, but why am I not moving on?!" (I started to lose my temper and started to hit the water on the beach) "Crimson: Why?! Why is it so hard to move on to my new life?!" (everyone at Chris's villa heard me in a stress and headed my way) "Crimson: RRRRHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!" (I hit the sand with a very hard punch) "Tails: Crimson are you all right?" "Chris: You need to calm down." "Crimson: (Growling)... (I breathed in and out) I can't leave my memories..." "Cream: Your memories?" "Amy: Are they good memories or bad?" "Crimson: Both..." "Chris: Why do you want to leave both the good and bad memories?" "Crimson: Because they will unbalence me from the inside out." "Amy: Why, isn't it good to have a memories of being born from your family?" "Crimson: Huh?" (I then got up quickly) "Tails: Amy don't bring that up!" "Amy: Why Tails, what's wrong with me bringing up his family, besides he needs to keep those memories to remember all the good times." (I then looked at Amy with a shocked face) "Tails: Amy, don't!" "Amy: Crimson, do you really think that your family is going to appreciate you forgetting them, what will it make you!" (I then started to get angry at her) "Crimson: Stop it!" "Tails: Amy I'm begging you, don't do this!" "Amy: Crimson don't you want to actually see them again and if you do then go back to your world and go find them!" "Crimson: (Growling) I said stop it Amy!" "Amy: Why? Is it because you miss them so much that you don't want to see them or is it because you just hate them so much that you don't want to see them again, well Crimson which one is it?!" (then my nature changed and I was highly pissed off) "Crimson: (Growling)... Tails... did you tell them!? (with a savage voice)" "Tails: No Crimson I didn't, I swear!"

Tails was begging for mercy while Chris and Cream were confused on what is going on and Amy just struck me on the point on my savage anger. I then created an arena out of my "Savage Aura" (which anyone can see coming out of my body wildly) that only holds me and Amy so that neither one of us can escape. "Amy: Wait, What is going on?" (I wield my "Lone Wolves" blade and pointed it at Amy) (C014) "Crimson: Don't hold back for your own safety, AMY!" (I charged at Amy fast and she got scared quick) "Amy: Crimson, What are you doing?!" "Crimson: Shut up And fight!" (I quickly got Amy on her knees) "Amy: Crimson please, I'm sorry! I didn't know that I offended you!" "Crimson: You did more than that, you assaulted my entire family!" (Amy looked at my eye and saw the entire story on what happened to me) "Amy: (Gasp)... Crimson..." "Crimson: Are you done? That's pathetic Amy!" (Amy was scared out of her own mind and started to use her own hammer to defend herself) "Amy: Why are you doing this Crimson?! Can't you see them at all?" "Crimson: I can't! No matter how much I want to, I still can't see them ever again, even when I was betrayed!" "Amy: What?" (I knocked her down and cut her hammer to pieces) "Crimson: Do you think I want to do all of this?! Huh AMY!" "Amy: Then think what you are doing Crimson... Do you think your family will be proud to see you act like this?" (I stopped and got control over myself) "Crimson: (Gasp)..." "Amy: This isn't why your here Crimson, you were here to protect us."

I then looked at myself and saw what I was doing was beyond too far, I then got back and placed my "Lone Wolves" sword away. "Crimson: Look Amy, I know that I have to appoligize to you, but it was what you said that triggered my savage self." "Amy: Then why did you react that you can't see your family anymore?" (I then started to walk away from them) "Crimson: Because I know God killed my family, the last remaining species of my kind..." "Amy: Wait, your family are...?" "Crimson: Why do you think that I didn't want anyone to suffer my same fate? why did you think I promised Vanilla to get Cream back to her? Why did you think I helped all of you guys out on the start of the End?! And the worst part is that my home world is no more, along side with my normal first life...!" (everyone couldn't believe how much I have gone through) "Amy: I didn't know..." "Cream: Your suffering more than anyone out of this world...""Chris: I can't believe what I just heard..." "Tails: If only we can..." I just let everyone look at me in a sad situation "Chris: Crimson, you can live with us." (I looked slowly behind towards them all) "Crimson: And watch all of you die while I have an immortal life?" "Amy: We're all so sorry Crimson, is there some way to fix this?" "Crimson: Just... Leave me alone..." I left them and headed to a cold mountain and just stayed there.

Chapter 24 : Unfair Game Always Ends In A Situations!

After I left Sonic's friends and headed straight to the mountains to think about what Amy said, I was ashamed about what I did (C015) and I left them behind. When I got to the top of the mountain, I found a cave that was abandoned for a very good time then I decided to go and explorer the cave. "Crimson: Wow... This cave is very deep." (when I got deeper to the cave, I instantly went inside my heart without a warning) "Crimson: Huh...? I'm in my heart?!" "Arceus: Crimson?" "Crimson: Master? What are you doing here?" "Arceus: I'm here to tell you that God has caught up on what's going on Crimson." "Crimson: Then tell him I'll be waiting for him." (I then sat down and started to wait) "Arceus: Crimson..." "Crimson: What..." "Arceus: Who was that girl Hedgehog that was with you the last time you came here?" "Crimson: Amy Rose, why?" "Arceus: I sense that she haves a lot of hidden Aura inside of her, but she doesn't know how to use them, do you think she can be the one on the ritual?" "Crimson:She is the one Master, I've seen her in action and she only opens her Aura in a certain conditions." "Arceus: What kind of conditions?" "Crimson: Love conditions." "Arceus: (Sigh)... Crimson, I know that I shouldn't judge you, but that doesn't make any sense at all." "Crimson: Believe it or not Master, I saw the whole thing with my very own eye." "Arceus: Hmm..."

I left my heart and started to feel a "Chaos Emerald" in active and started to head down from the mountain and to the city. When I got to the city I saw a flash of light happening at the "Diamond Stadium" and headed straight towards that location but then I stop myself and found another Emerald in the ring case that was in the trash can. "Crimson: Is this a White "Chaos Emerald"?" (I then saw my rings reacting like the last one, then the Emerald came to my hand too) "Crimson: I guess it is..." I decided keep the Emerald just in case and headed to the Stadium.

When I reached the Stadium, I saw Tails had just lost a Blue "Chaos Emerald". "Tails: Oh-no! I lost the "Chaos Emerald"!" "Dr. Eggman: If Sonic didn't show up then that means that he is Disqualified, because if there's one thing I can't stand is a quitter." "Crimson: Well, I guess I take it that you're just trying to cheat your way to victory Doc." (Tails then turned quickly and saw me coming his way) "Tails: Crimson?" "Crimson: I'm back in the game kid." "Dr. Eggman: Are you calling me a cheater?!" "Crimson: It's just like I said Doc. Once a snake always a snake." "Dr. Eggman: Then why are you here alone without Sonic?" "Crimson: Call it a family troubled past." "Dr. Eggman: Well I see that your still ready for a fight, but there is a little game that Sonic and I are doing." "Crimson: Then count me as part of Sonic's team." "Dr. Eggman: Very well then."

I was the first to be here other than Tails, then Tails came up to me. "Tails: Crimson, Amy regrets what she said back there." "Crimson: I regret it too Tails, but it's best to leave the past and move on." "Tails: Can you find it in your heart to forgive her?" "Crimson: I may not have any emotions but I still remember them, besides I was going to tell her that I did forgiven her when I left." "Dr. Eggman: Are you two done because if Sonic doesn't show up, then I win by default!" "Crimson: You really have no Paicents do you Doc.? just give them a good 5 minutes or be in a skirt." "Dr. Eggman: Why you...!"

5 Minutes Passed

After the 5 minutes were up, everyone was here. "Sonic: Hey there Doc." "Tails: Sonic!" "Amy: Crimson?" "Crimson: Don't worry Amy, I'm not going to hurt you again." (Amy then faced away and looked at me) "Amy: I'm sorry Crimson..." "Crimson: I know, I'm sorry too..." "Chris: Tails are you okay?!" "Tails: I'm okay Chris." "Crimson: So everybody's here?" "Chuck: That's right Crimson, we all came and we all heard." "Ella: I hope you are okay." "Mr. Tinaka: I don't think he wants to remember that right now." "Crimson: At least one person knows what to say." "Cream: Mr. Crimson are you all right?" "Cheese: Chaoo?" "Crimson: Don't worry Cream, I won't let you or anyone go down my path." (then Knuckles came too and just came here for the Emerald only) "Knuckles: Okay Eggman hand over that Emerald." "Crimson: I don't know what is going on, but I'm going to be interested!"

I was still wondering what was going on until I got the answer. "Chuck: We all know why we're here Eggman." "Dr. Eggman: And you must be Chuck Thorndyke, it's an honer to meet a scientist." "Chuck: Well at least we're going to win this game of Baseball." "Dr. Eggman: And the winner gets two Emeralds!" "Crimson: (So this is what it's all about?) Baseball?!" "Chuck: That's right! And with Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Crimson we can't lose!" "Tails: Guys we can't play here." "Dr. Eggman: We will see about that, say hello to my team the E-21's Ballion!" (then Eggman's Ballions came to the field) "Tails: Guy we can't play here!" "Coach: Don't worry Tails, this is the last time this Stadium is going to be here, at least this Stadium will have the last game." "Dr. Eggman: Then it's settled then!" "Chuck: One Game, one Chance to go home with the Emeralds!" "Knuckles: Well count me out!"

Everyone looked at Knuckles and started to persuade him to play ball, but not the way I've expected... "Chuck: Oh are you telling me that Knuckles is scared to play a simple game of Baseball?" "Mr. Tinaka: It seems that Knuckles is afraid to face the doctor." "Amy: Come on Knuckles don't tell me that your afraid?" "Sonic: Come one Knuckles just join, you know that they're not going to stop." "Knuckles: (Growling)... I'm not scared of anything, give me a bat because it time to play ball!" "Crimson: (Sigh)... Is that really necessary?"

We were up against Eggman's Ballion's team and Chris was up first to go and hit but the pitcher was being unfair and was already cheating, well in this time of life everything goes. Chris was out and Amy was up she hit the ball but the bots caught the ball by an extention arm which got her out, I got pissed off and headed to the plate to end all this out of control cheating and I was also ready to end this quick. "Crimson: I am not going to allow this to happen again, for the better future!" I was set to swing the bat and when the pitcher threw the ball I had my eye sighted on the ball then I swing my bat hard and I got an instant home run.

Everyone looked at me and were really glad that I was in their team, Eggman was surprised about the power swing was. "Dr. Eggman: I can't believe that one single Wolf can actually do this...!" "Crimson: Done playing unfair Doc.?" (everyone knew what I was talking about, then they paid close attention to Eggman) "Dr. Eggman: Very well, then lets play fair then!" "Crimson: That's the spirit Doc. now if I see that your doing this again, I will end this game quick."

So the game went on and we were losing by one point and we have two outs Chris was up for the team, then I stopped him. "Crimson: Chris." (I grabbed Chris's arm) "Chris: Yeah?" "Crimson: Believe that you can get this hit." "Chris: What?" "Crimson: I know you can hit the ball this time, just believe in yourself." "Chris: Thanks Crimson, I feel better now." Chris headed up to the Plate and got two strikes, then Sonic called in a time out and gave him the last support so that he can make that last swing. Chris was ready to make that swing, when the ball was thrown and Chris barely hit the ball and started to run for the first base and made it. Chris was in first base and it was Sonic's turn then he made a hit and both Chris and Sonic were on two bases. Finally it was my turn to end it all. "Dr. Eggman: You better keep your word Crimson!" "Crimson: I always keep my word Doc." Then I started to wait for the right time for the fast ball, I got two strikes and everyone was wondering what I was going to do on the last pitch. Then I got the mark on all the robots then started to swing for a insaine fast hit, I hit the ball and I taken out two Ballions from the right side then the ball bounced off the wall and hit the Ballion pitcher and headed straight to the middle and taken out 3 more Ballions and again the ball bounced then headed straight for the last two Ballions and destroyed them from the left side, then the ball headed to the stand and it was the most miracle home run that everyone has ever seen. "Crimson: (Priceless face) Huh?! (I wasn't even aiming for that... What stupid luck...)"

"Dr. Eggman: You weren't suppose to do that, it's impossible!" "Crimson: Believe me Doc. the impossible just became possible." "Dr. Eggman: No that's not true, your the one that cheated!" "Crimson: What was that?!" "Dr. Eggman: It's time to change the rules!" (Eggman got out a control and got one of the Ballions head to hold on to Sonic's head) "Dr. Eggman: Oh-no Sonic, one of my robot set itself to self-destruct you need to get out of here so it won't blow up!" "Crimson: You snake!" "Sonic: Can I get some help here?!" "Crimson: Knuckles you save Sonic, I take care of the Doc.!" (Knuckles then got in my way) "Knuckles: No Crimson, we need to help Sonic together!" (I looked at Sonic and looked at Eggman escaping then looked back at Sonic again) "Crimson: (Growling)... Fine, I'll help."

Both Knuckles and I saved Sonic from losing his head, while Eggman got away with the Emerald that Tails friend found. Everyone was disappointed that they lost the Emerald but I told them. "Crimson: Cheer up, he may have an Emerald, but it doesn't mean we should give up now." Everyone was glad that I was really doing something to cheer them up, and we were in public area. When the game was over the croud were cheering in excitement that we were against Eggman and they all decided to support us and keep us a secret from the world then the owner of the "Diamond Stadium" offered the Coach to work for at "New Diamond Stadium" and the Coach accepted that.

I was about to leave the team again until. "Cream: Mr. Crimson, where are you going?" "Crimson: I still have some thinking to do." "Tails: But you really helped us a lot, we can't let you leave us." "Amy: No matter what it takes to make you feel better, we'll be there for you." "Crimson: Tails... Amy...' "Chris: We will help you all the way to the end Crimson." "Cream: We don't want you to suffer alone." "Crimson: Chris... Cream..." "Sonic: Besides your the only one that I know that's cool." "Crimson: Sonic..." I was struck on the heart and was surprised that they needed me now more than ever. "Knuckles: Go with them Crimson, it looks like they made up their mind about you." "Crimson: Hmm... Okay, but on one condition only. I don't want to remember my past." (everyone then nodded and we headed back to Chris's house)

Chapter 25 : Test Of Detection.

I was surprised that they actually need me to be with them, I can understand that feeling but if only I can re-experience that feeling again, all that I feel is just an empty shell that was no longer there. We reached to Chris's house and I just gone a head searching for the Emeralds in the night, I reached to the one spot that I always hangout and there I saw Nazo. "Crimson: Nazo?!" "Nazo: Hello brother, I was expecting you." (I then got my Aura ready) "Crimson: (Growling)... Why are you here?" "Nazo: Can't a brother help out his big brother here?" "Crimson: I told you before, you are no brother of mine!" "Nazo: Just keep trying to avoid my words, later you will learn the truth." "Crimson: I don't know why Arceus wants you eliminated, but I am sure it is a good reason." "Nazo: Good reason?! Now why would a Poke-God that has created me, be asking you to kill me?" "Crimson: What are you talking about?" (Nazo then walked up to me) "Nazo: So he didn't tell you then?" (I then learned who Nazo belonged to) "Crimson: Then your his son aren't you..." "Nazo: How did you expect a little shining Hedgehog to gain the power of the gods, just like you?" "Crimson: I'm not going to let you use those power for your own self fun Nazo!" "Nazo: That is, If you can brother. But until next time brother."

Nazo disappeared without a trace again, while I was left to find out what he means so I went inside my heart to get the answer that I need. "Crimson: The only one that knows Nazo more than me is..." (then when I got inside the heart, Arceus was waiting for me right there) "Arceus: Crimson I need to tell you something." "Crimson: Is it about Nazo?" "Arceus: Well... Yes." "Crimson: Is it true, that you created Nazo?" "Arceus: Yes... He was a great warrior but haves so much dark ideals in him, God told me to destroy him right then and there, but I couldn't..." "Crimson: Because he was immortal, just like me right?" "Arceus: Correct, Nazo was my own big mistake and that is why I need you to end him." "Crimson: Why does he keep calling me brother any way?" "Arceus: Because of Yangdalon the White Wolf of course." "Crimson: Yangdalon the White Wolf?" "Arceus: I didn't want to tell you about him, but it looks like that you and Yangdalon think the same, follow orders the same and there was one thing that you have surpassed him on." "Crimson: So we are the same on almost everything... Then what was wrong with him?" "Arceus: Yangdalon was too pure hearted that he never fights, while you fight for someone and something." (I then saw Arceus's eyes and noticed that he despised him too, yet I wonder why) "Crimson: Hmm... I best be going now, Master." "Arceus: I understand."

When I got out of my heart I saw that Tails was flying the X-Tornado while Amy was a passenger and they were heading out of town. "Crimson: (Where is Tails and Amy going?)..." (I followed him to see where he was going, then there I saw Sonic up ahead) "Sonic: Yo Crimson." "Crimson: Sonic, what are you doing here?" "Sonic: Finding the factory to get the Emerald." "Crimson: Really... Well I guess that your on the right track." (then we both looked at the sign to the factory) "Sonic: Okay lets go Right then!" (Sonic started to run until) "Crimson: Hold it!" (Sonic slipped and fell down to the ground) "Sonic: Ouch...! What is it?" (I then got to the sign then used my Aura Vision) "Crimson: Hmm... I think this arrow was moved." "Sonic: Moved? How can you tell?" "Crimson: I can see the image of a creature with my Aura, this image is more likely one of us if I'm not mistaken." "Sonic: Anyone that we know?" "Crimson: It is someone from your world, but I never seen an image like this one before, also a bit stainky though... In other words I never met this one." "Sonic: So what should we do?" "Crimson: Either the arrow is pointing the right side for stalling, a trap, or the right way, same goes for the left too." (Sonic then answered quickly) "Sonic: So lets go right." "Crimson: What?" (I then faced Sonic's direction) "Sonic: I think you can learn a thing or two from me Crimson, and one of them is that I always go for the one that haves a trap." (I looked at him confused) "Crimson: Uhh... Okay, I know that your the fastest Hedgehog but come on, your really going that way?" "Sonic: It's best that you understand by seeing a pro do this Crimson." (Sonic then ran off and I just got my arms out and nodded) "Crimson: (Sigh)..."

5 Hours Passed

5 hours has pass by and we still couldn't find the factory and we headed back to the sign and the way how it looks was that I was right about one thing. "Sonic: ..." "Crimson: (I'm not going to say a word about this waist of time.)..." "Sonic: Crimson, it looks like you were right about this. We still have to take this risk." (I then used my Aura Vision again and saw a change in the area) "Crimson: I see the image again Sonic and it looks like this time it was hiding when we were here, then headed left." "Sonic: Do you think it's that Nazo person that you were talking about?" "Crimson: No... It couldn't be Sonic. This one is a stainky looking Girl as I said... But I can't tell which species she is." "Sonic: Then lets hurry up then."

We found the factory but it looks like that we were late on something. "Tails: I can't see anything around here." "Amy: I guess this factory was abandond for a long time." "Crimson: Your right, I don't see or sense anyone in here, but I can see that this place was a trap." "Sonic: Then the Emerald is gone?" (I the saw a lot of images with my Aura Vision) "Crimson: Not quite Sonic, this looks as if this was only a trap for capturing you." "Amy: Why would someone want to try and capture Sonic?" "Crimson: I don't know, but all that I know is that it was the G.U.N. Troops that were here." "Tails: So what about the "Chaos Emerald"?" "Crimson: If I'm not mistaken, there was no "Chaos Emerald" here at all." "Sonic: So how did you know that this GUN Troopers were here." (I then found a bullet around the area, but I wondered why was this bullet just dropped in the area) "Crimson: (Sigh) First of all, it's called G.U.N. Troops, and I can tell that it was them that was here... The G.U.N. Troops are a highly trained soldier's that will surround you in a blink of an eye, they savor the "UMPK45" an SMG that can be used as a Black Ops mission." "Tails: Have you met them before?" "Crimson: No... I only heard of them, but I did get their info before I left the Military, besides that's all I know about them."

"Tails: So what should we do now?" "Sonic: There's nothing here so lets go back to Chris's house." "Crimson: By the way, where is Chris any way?" (Amy then pointed at the X-Tornado) "Amy: He's in the X-Tornado with his friend Danny." "Crimson: Huh, I never notice that..."

Chapter 26 : Emerald Hunting, Assault On The Doc. Base!

We got back to Chris's house, I jumped on top of the tree and I was all relaxed that I want all of this to just stay as the way it was, it was quiet and peaceful. "Crimson: (Yawned)... Ohh man, I feel that I slept like a log." (Tails came and found me on the tree) "Tails: Crimson would you like to come with us?" (Amy then came over and got in front of Tails) "Amy: Leave him alone Tails, he hasn't got a good sleep or ate anything good, so at least let him rest." (I then got up from the tree) "Crimson: Heh... Actually I can stand just fine, so lets get this show on the road." (I then got down and got out my "Pendant") (C016) "Tails: I think Amy is right Crimson, you should stay." "Amy: Now that I think about that, You haven't slept or eat anything at all..." "Tails: Why don't you do any of those Crimson?" (I then started to think about that) "Crimson: I really don't know... That is the one main thing that I really don't understand." "Amy: What do you mean by that?" "Crimson: If I'm not mistaken, I really felt the same problem when I was who I use to be back at my world." "Tails: I never heard anything about that..." "Amy: So how can you survive without food or sleep?" (I closed my eye and crossed my arms) "Crimson: I wasn't suppose to be alive at all if I don't do anyone of these." "Amy: Then why are you alive?" (I then placed my palm at my heart's location) "Crimson: Well lets just say a friend of mine wanted me to be the best there is, so he generously gave me a spare heart to live forever no matter of what kind of status." (right when Tails was about to ask another question) "Chris: Hey, aren't we going to go look for the Emerald?" "Tails: Oh, I forgot about that!" "Amy: Are you sure that your okay Crimson?" "Crimson: Don't worry Amy, I'll be fine." "Tails: Okay, LETS GO!"

I went on board on the X-Tornado and just started to close my eye and wait for the Planes landing. "Chris: So Crimson, how do you like our planet so far?" "Crimson: Well it is interesting that this world is almost like mine, but a little more modern than this I guess." "?: Hey Crimson, do you ever want to go back to your own world?" (I then reached my hand out and up in the sky) "Crimson: One day I will, because I need to reclaim what I have lost." "?: What is it?" "Crimson: My planet's peace out of the eternal darkness." (I then formed a fist) "Tails: Hey Chris, where did you get those goggles from?" "Chris: My teacher Mr. Stewart gave them to me as thanks for being a student." (I used my Aura Vision to see what they were talking about, then I didn't like the idea of it) "Crimson: I don't think that he gave them to you for that reason Chris..." "Chris: What do you mean Crimson?" "Crimson: I don't know how to put it into words, but it just feels off on me." "Amy: Hey Crimson, did you ever feel love for something?" "Crimson: Depends on which one Amy." "Amy: Well about girlfriend love." (I then started to wonder again, why Amy was asking such questions just like that one) "Crimson: Uh... Well no, I never got that feeling at all and it's too late to actually feel it completely." "Amy: Oh..." "Crimson: Why are you asking me that?" "Amy: Oh it's nothing really, just curious is all." "Crimson: Hmm..."

The Plane started to shake bad and then worst. "Crimson: What's going on down there?!" "Tails: It's the "Chaos Emerald"!" (I was then about to slip off the X-Tornado) "Crimson: Tails, land The Plane now!" "Tails: Roger!" (Tails landed the Plane on the "Corn Field") "Crimson: (Sigh)... So let me get this straight, the Plane goes hay wire when it detects the Emerald?" "Tails: Yep!" (I then got up close to Tails) "Crimson: Next time, don't do that!" "Tails: Sorry about that, I guess I should of warned you about that..." (I then fell down hard and got back up with anger) "Crimson: YOUR DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULD OF TOLD ME!" "Tails: Sorry about that, but lets get that Emerald!" "Chris: Okay lets start walking." "Tails: Actually we can walk with the X-Tornado." "Crimson: What?" "Tails: Tornado transform!"

The X-Tornado transform but only thing different was that it haves legs. "Crimson: Wow, I am really impressed." "Chris: I get it now, the Tornado haves legs right Tails." "Tails: Yep, now lets find that Emerald!" "Crimson: Heh... Back on track." (we headed deeper through the "Corn Field" and found the exact location of the Emerald) "Tails: The Emerald is under us!" "Crimson: Well it's time to get out right?" "Amy: I'm sure that the X-Tornado will dig it out too, right Tails?" (I then looked at Amy) "Crimson: Seriously Amy, why would a Plane need a digging form on the element that will do a serious damage in the middle of the process?" "Tails: Crimson's right Amy, I can't add something that will be reckless on a Plane itself, besides it will only make it a lot slower." "Amy: So we have to dig the Emerald out by hand?" "Crimson: I wouldn't be so sure about that." "Amy: Oh yeah, Crimson can dig it out!" (I then jumped away and faced Amy again) "Crimson: I maybe a Wolf, Amy. But that doesn't mean that I can do what all Dogs and Wolves do!" "Amy: Then how else are we going to dig them out?" "Crimson: When there is a "Corn Field"? There's-" "?: A Farm!" "Crimson: And what does a Farm always have-" "Chris: A shovel!" "Crimson: That's right." "Chris: Frances and I will go find the Farm and get the shovels." "Crimson: All right."

Chris and Frances got the shovels and everyone started to dig up the Emerald, and when we got to the point that we found it. "Tails: We found it, we found the "Chaos Emerald"!" "Dr. Eggman: You mean my Emerald and you did a very good job on digging it right out for me that I didn't have to get my hands dirty." (everyone turned and saw Dr. Eggman) "Crimson: Doc., I was wondering when you were going to show up." "Dr. Eggman: I was expecting a red carpet for my arrival Crimson." "Crimson: Don't try to get on my nerves Doc." "Dr. Eggman: I'm sorry Crimson, but I have to get what I want and it's to rule the world!" (I then got in place) "Crimson: So you want this world too? Well Doc. you have to be more evil than that or you'll never get on top." "Dr. Eggman: What are you talking about?" "Crimson: Sorry Doc. but your going to have to do more darker deeds to surpass my own enemies." "Dr. Eggman: I see, they are that dangerous eh." "Crimson: Don't even try Doc. one of them is done for and there is only one more left and he is not that much cooprative." "Dr. Eggman: I can't believe that your not going to take me seriously. If your not going to fear me, then I will blow you away!" (a giant robot fell from the sky and landed in front of Eggman) "Crimson: What is that?!" "Dr. Eggman: The one that will blow you out of my face, now it's time E-35 Funfun will to send you to the skies!" (Funfun started to spin it's blades to our direction and was blowing hard) "Crimson: Ooohhhhhhhh Gooooood!" (Tails's X-Tornado was then tipped over) "Tails: Ahhhhh, the X-Tornado! It can't move!" (Chris then dropped down to the ground with Frances) "Chris: Frances, Hang on!" (Amy was then blown away) "Amy: Ahhhhhhhhhh...! (While Fading)" "Crimson: AMY!" "Dr. Eggman: Ohh ho ho ho ho, How do you like me now Crimson, is this evil enough for you!?" "Crimson: (Growling) You still don't understand don't you?" "Dr. Eggman: What?!" "Crimson: In order to defeat me, you must get me to the edge of a volcano, the tip of my last power, or threaten to kill everyone with a nucluear bomb that can kill all of the species that lives in one planet in harmany." (I then faced in front of Eggman) "Dr. Eggman: Is that so, well then Funfun you heard him maximum power!" (E-35 was blowing so hard that it blew away Tails, Chris, and Frances away but not me) "Dr. Eggman: How can this be?!" "Crimson: Tails, Chris, Frances!" (Amy then came back and caught Chris and Frances) "Amy: Don't worry Crimson, I got Chris and Frances!" (I was still standing against the heavy winds and everyone was seeing me still standing against the wind) "Chris: I don't believe it, he's still standing?!" "Frances: Who is he?!" (Amy then saw me still standing against the wind) "Amy: Huh...? What is he...?" "Tails: That's impossible, nobody can't stand up against that kind of power from this type of strong wind!" "Dr. Eggman: Why?! Why can't you get down or at least get blown away!" "Crimson: It's simple really, I was resurrected by God himself!"

Everyone heard what I said and can't believe what I said was true. "Crimson: I maybe the only one that can stop you on your track, I maybe the only species of my past kind, and I maybe the one to save my world, but if there is one thing I know... IS THAT I FIGHT FOR EVERYONES LIGHT!" (I started to get up close and personal on E-35, but the more I try the more I get heavier) "Dr. Eggman: IT CAN'T BE, IS HE A-A-A GOD?!" (I was getting closer and closer) "Crimson: I am no God, I am Crimson The Red Wolf! Guardian of the holy gods light!" (I was about to end all of this until Sonic came) "Sonic: Whoooa! Is that Crimson?!" "Crimson: I know why I am alive, I know why I keep fighting, I know why I can't die, I KNOW NOW WHO I AM!" (I then got my hand close to the blades) "Sonic: I can't believe it, he's actually doing it!" (I was in front of E-35 and struck the blades with my "Lone Wolves" sword and broke the fan blades off of Funfun) "Crimson: How do you like me now Doc.?!" "Dr. Eggman: It can't be!" "Crimson: That is all I'm going to do for now, SONIC END THIS!" "Sonic: You got it!" (Sonic then started to run towards E-35) "Dr. Eggman: What, he's here?!" (Sonic destroyed Funfun and headed for Eggman) "Sonic: Next!" "Dr. Eggman: We will settle this later Sonic, in the mean time I'll have this Emerald!"

Eggman left out of there in a quick pace with the Emerald, while Sonic was after him. "Tails: We need to get to Sonic!" "Crimson: I'll get you up quickly Tails." "Amy: Are you sure Crimson, because the X-Tornado doesn't look like it's going to get up at all..." "Frances: Yeah, if you mess up then we can't help Sonic catch up with Eggman." (Chris then came up in front of me) "Chris: Wait you two, I think he can do this." (I grabbed the nose of the X-Tornado) "Crimson: Ready to take off Tails?" "Tails: Ready!" (I threw the X-Tornado up in the sky) "Crimson: OKAY GO!"

The X-Tornado was in the air and picked up Amy, Chris, and Frances. "Amy: Sonic, Crimson Come on!" "Crimson: Sonic I'll be on the right wing." "Sonic: Then I'll be on the nose of the Plane." we both got on the wing and nose then head after Eggman. While we were after Eggman, we then found the Doc.'s base. "Crimson: Tails, let me depart on top of the tower." "Tails: I can't, unless you can use the "Energy Ring"." "Crimson: You know what, that's a great idea, Sonic!" "Sonic: Tails give me a ring." "Tails: Okay Sonic!" (I taken out the "Energy Ring" that I found back when I first met Chris face to face and started to use it) "Amy: Where did you get that ring Crimson?" "Crimson: I found it when I first met up with Chris, and I just learn that if Sonic can do it, then so can I." then when I was completely charged up I was on fire with Aura, I launched towards the top of the tower in an instant.

I reached to the command center and started to place 10 C4s that I taken from the Military in the room without detection and started the timer on 5 minutes. "Crimson: Okay it's time to get Sonic out of here." (I searched for Sonic until I heard something) "Knuckles: Who's there, can anyone hear me?!" (I then stopped at a closed door) "Crimson: Knuckles is that you?" "Knuckles: Crimson, we need to get out of this room or we're all gonna be dead!" "Crimson: (Sigh)... All right then, stand away from the door!" (I ready my Aura to hit the door and I blast it down) "Knuckles: Thanks Crimson." "Crimson: No time for that, the C4s are placed on the command center in 5 minutes. SO RUN NOW!" "?: How can we repay for your support?" (I then sensed out her name and just said it out) "Crimson: Ms. Topaz right, you don't need to get me a thing." "?: Hi hone." (I then remembered the shape and it was that stanky girl) "Crimson: Your her aren't you, the one that switched the arrow that leads to the factory right?" "?: How, wait your the one who-" (I then interupted her) "Crimson: Don't ask, just go!" "?: The name's Rouge." "Crimson: I'll remember you but later, go now!" (I save a lot of G.U.N. Troops there and started to head for Sonic & found out that he defeated Eggman and left out of there) "Crimson: Well it's time to bail this place." (I escaped and used my Aura on my feet to jet myself out of there and headed the X-Tornado) "Tails: Crimson!" (I got on the X-Tornado) "Crimson: Did everyone make it out okay?" "Sonic: Yeah Crimson, I saw how many people you've evact." "Crimson: Good, they made it, besides I got some news for everyone." "Amy: What is it?" "Crimson: I learned who moved the arrow that leads to the factory."

When all of that was over, I noticed that Sonic was holding 2 Emeralds in his hand. "Crimson: I noticed that you got the Emeralds back Sonic." "Sonic: Yep, I got them all right." "Amy: I knew that he get them back." "Crimson: Yeah, but now we got a bigger problem." "Chris: What is it?" (I then looked down and saw the military aiming at us) "Crimson: We're in the public area..." (everyone look at me then slowly noticed all the G.U.N. Troops looking straight at us.) "Tails: Oh boy." "Frances: What's wrong with that?" "Crimson: (Sigh)... Well for starters, I'm a wanted man for a stupid reason." "Sonic: YOUR WHAT?!" "Amy: YOUR A WANTED MAN?!" "Chris: HOW?!" "Crimson: Like I said, I am wanted because of saving all of you from capture." "Frances: Really?" (everyone was all focused on me including the G.U.N. Troops) "GUN Troops Squad: CRIMSON THE RED WOLF YOUR UNDER ARREST!" (I then nodded my head) "Crimson: (Sigh)... Well I guess this means that I have to treat them as terrorist's then." "G.U.N. Troop: We're giving you in a count of 10 to surrender!" (I was getting ready to take on all of them at once until.) "Topaz: Wait!" "Rouge: Don't shoot!" (both Topaz and Rouge both got in there way.) "Crimson: Huh? Topaz, Rouge?" "Topaz: Your making a great mistake on Crimson!" "G.U.N. Troop: Get out of our way Topaz this doesn't concern you nor Rouge!" "Rouge: So what, your going to arrest a young man that saved the entire squad that was trapped in the tower, assaulted the main bridge of the tower, and try to arrest a war hero in the recording film that is on public?" "G.U.N. Troops: ..." "Crimson: And let me inform all of you that the General Colonel that you all follow has it in for me real badly." (the G.U.N. Troops have an incoming call from the President) "President: Call off the wanted orders on Crimson, you all don't want to be fired at one time." "G.U.N. Troops: ... Yes sir, we understand, Crimson your free to go." (all the G.U.N. Troops left the zone) "Crimson: (What just happened?)... Well saved by the bell I guess?"

Chapter 27 : A Blast At The White House?

When we got back to Chris's place I was being watched by Sonic the entire time. "Crimson: If I have to guess what your doing Sonic, is that your keeping an eye on me so that way I don't do any funny buisness while I know what is right and what is wrong, am I right?" "Sonic: Hmm..." "Crimson: Sonic... I only did that is because I made a promise to myself that I don't want anyone to suffer the same fate as me, even if it is a certain condition that doesn't let anyone understand by their own eyes." "Sonic: Are you sure about that...?" "Crimson: Sonic, you know me more than anyone and I know a lot about you too..." "Sonic: What are you talking about, I haven't told you a thing about me?" "Crimson: Sonic, I think that you will enjoy finding this riddle." "Sonic: Riddle?" "Crimson: In order to find out who I really am you have to solve all my riddles, so here's the first riddle." "Sonic: (Sigh)... Hit the riddle." "Crimson: Riddle me this: "I use to be a species, but no more, I got resurrected by the light and became a new, I follow the path of my own fate and chance of change will be nothing but unless it is important or out of my promise I do what I must"." "Sonic: What?" "Crimson: Think you can solve it Sonic?" "Sonic: If I had an expert on what you said, then no." "Crimson: Take your time Sonic, one day you will find it."

After Sonic got hit with my riddle he went inside the house, while I was on top of the roof just enjoying the skies. "Crimson: (Sigh) How long has it been since I seen the sky like this before...?" "Cream: Hi Mr. Crimson." (I looked down and saw Cream and Cheese dressed up for something) "Crimson: Hey Cream, are you going somewhere?" "Cream: Yes Mr. Crimson, we're headed to the President's party." "Cheese: Chaoo chaoo!" (I then got surprised that Cream was going over to meet the President) "Crimson: The President's party, I know that the Presidents can send invitations on anyone but how did you get one?" "Cream: We didn't, we were invited by the President himself." (I then got even more surprised) "Crimson: Whaaa?!" "Cream: You didn't know?" "Crimson: I'm actually surprised to just hear this." "Cream: Your also going to shake his hand as well Crimson." "Cheese: Chaooo!" (I then scratch my head) "Crimson: I know I can take a hit, but this is actually a shock to hear." "Cream: Aren't you coming with us Crimson?" (I then closed my eye and crossed my arms) "Crimson: I can't disappoint the President of this world, besides I wouldn't be a patriot if I don't go." "Cream: A patriot?" (I then remembered that I wasn't in my world) "Crimson: You'll understand later Cream... (Damn that was close...)" "Cream: Well you have to hurry and get ready to go." "Crimson: I will, don't worry."

I rushed inside and saw that Amy was dressed up too. "Amy: Hi Crimson, why are you in a hurry?" "Crimson: Cream told me about this party at the "White House", and I was officially asked to shake the hand of the President's himself." "Amy: The "White House" part was right, but I haven't heard about you going to shake the President's hand. I guess that means that your a hero?" "Crimson: Besides I need to get ready." (I then started to run up the stairs until) "Amy: Hey Crimson." (I then turned towards Amy direction) "Crimson: Yeah?" "Amy: How do I look?" (I looked closely on the way Amy dressed up) "Crimson: Hmm... You look beautiful..." "Amy: Really!" "Crimson: This eye never lie Amy, trust me." "Amy: Are you just saying that to cheer me on?" "Crimson: I'm not lieing Amy, I know what I'm seeing." "Amy: Then what do you see?" (I then closed my eye) "Crimson: (Sigh)... I see: A young princess that is in a journey to find the perfect knight to be with her all the way to the end, but learned that the knight she dreamed of is a total jerk that never loved her and never respects her at all. Then she falls to a dark abyss... Finally she finds the light that was not as her dream but another that she has never seen before, the voice of the white paladin said that she haves the eyes of the heavens skies. Then she rised up and had a new dream to meet that man again so she can be with him..." (Amy was then really surprised on what I said) "Amy: Wow..." "Crimson: That is what I see Amy, and I know that you will get more complaments too." "Amy: Thanks Crimson, but I can't feel that I heard a poem in there..." (I then stopped and got confused) "Crimson: What?" "Amy: No, it's nothing just thinking out loud." "Crimson: Hmm, okay..." (I left Amy behind while she was checking her heart) "Amy: (Does Crimson loves me?)..."

I started to dress up as my family traditional clothing and I found a suit case that was from Arceus. "Crimson: What's this, a letter? "Dear Crimson I hope that you would appreciate what I got for you-"." "Arceus: (I wanted to give you something to say thanks for being my friend so I was thinking that you would appreciate your family traditions, so I got you a black suit that you and your family always wear when you all go to a party and now I want you to keep that tradition alive with you Crimson. I know it will mean the world to them that your keeping the tradition alive so please keep them alive by that tradition, sincerly from Master Arceus.)" (I finished reading the letter and started to put on my family traditional clothing) "Crimson: A last piece of my past still alive, now I need to keep it alive." (after I put on the suit I looked at the mirror and noticed something) "Crimson: Hmm... This is for you Mom, Dad. I know that your watching me now." (then I went down the stairs and saw that everyone was waiting for me) "Chuck: Wooaah where did you get that?!" "Amy: He's... Handsome?!" "Cream: Wow, he's looks amazing!" "Tails: Crimson you look like a super star!" "Chris: I can't believe it, he's cool!" "Crimson: (Sigh)... Just one more thing missing." I pulled out a calone and sprayed it on my body then threw it away. "Chuck: What was that calone that you just used?" "Crimson: Dad, I'll make you proud, I promise you that." "Amy: Are you Okay?" "Crimson: I'm fine, lets go." (Amy then giggled and got next to me) (C017)

The Limo came and picked us up then started to take us to the "White House" where the President's party is taking place, while I was ignoring everyones word there was silence I felt that I just been hit by my own secret friend but I feel that the pain was gone just right there then the voices started to come back. "Tails: Cr-ims-on? (with echoes) Crim-son! (echoes getting weaker) Crimson!" "Crimson: Huh?" "Tails: Are you all right, your not looking good...?" "Amy: Yeah, I think that you should at least take a break." "Cream: Please don't over work yourself." "Crimson: Sorry, it's just my family and I use to wear this every time we go to a party and now..." "Chris: Your not with them." "Crimson: (Sigh)... Yeah..."

When we got to the "White House" everyone was expecting us as planned everyone got out but me, and when they just rushed in there I made my appearance and got everyone's attention. "M Cavilian 1: It's him!" "F Cavilian 1: It's the Red Wolf!" "M Cavilian 2: I can't believe it it's him!" "F Cavilian 2: Ohhh My Goood, It's him!" (I then looked at everyone and got surprised) "Everyone: Red Wolf, Red Wolf, Red Wolf(cheering repeatedly)!" (I walked my way in the "White House" and was introduced by the President's assistant) "? ?: Hello Crimson we have been expecting you, my name is Jerome Wise. It is an honor to see you here Crimson." "Crimson: Likewise Mr. Jerome." (both Jerome and I started to walk around the "White House") "Jerome Wise: I want you to know that the wanted poster's of you have been removed and it's thanks to the President that he ordered the hunt off." "Crimson: Thanks, so where is the President?" "Jerome Wise: He will come when both you and Sonic are here." (I then looked around and noticed something missing) "Crimson: Speaking of Sonic, where is he?" "Jerome Wise: You don't know where he is?" "Crimson: I wasn't informed about all of this in the first place..." "Jerome Wise: Oh, okay just enjoy your stay." "Crimson: (Sigh) Okay..."

3 Hours Passed

I waited about 3 hours and still no sign of Sonic, I was starting to think that Sonic was somewhere and was in trouble. "Chris: I wonder if Sonic is going to be here." "Crimson: He will come Chris, just have faith in him." "Chris: Okay Crimson." (then 2 more hours pass by and the party was coming to an end, then finally Sonic came) "Sonic: Hey guys." "Helen: Mr. Crimson is that you?" (I then saw Helen and got surprised that Sonic was with her) "Crimson: Helen?" "Chris: You know each other too?" "Crimson: Yes, as a matter in fact I do remember her, I was the one that supported all the homeless and her to get a nice new life." "Helen: Thanks to you I don't have to be homeless or I would not of met Sonic." "Crimson: Helen remember that the light will always watch over you no matter what." "Helen: Thank you Crimson, your the best supporter that I know..." (I then looked at Sonic and he was giving me a face) "Crimson: Actually the one that is doing more support than me, is Sonic." (Sonic then got surprised on what I said) "Helen: Yeah your right, Thanks Sonic I have an amazing adventure with you." "Sonic: No problem, Helen." "Jerome Wise: Sonic, Crimson, the both of you came!" (the President came to the room and was proud to see us both) "President: Sonic, Crimson..." "Crimson: Sir." "President: I hope that the three of us will fight along side with one another." (the President brought out both of his hands towards us) "Sonic: Sure, why not." "Crimson: The honor's is all your's Mr. President."

While Sonic and I shaked the President's hand, the President noticed that I wasn't the same species that I am now. "President: I can tell that your not the same species Crimson." "Crimson: Then I have a riddle for you Mr. President." "President: Oh, and what might that be?" "Crimson: I already told this riddle to Sonic and now I want all of you to solve who I really am." (Sonic then started to look at me) "Sonic: I still don't understand that riddle..." "Tails: So the riddle is about who you really are?" "Crimson: Correct." "Amy: Do we have to solve the riddle alone?" "Crimson: No, anyone can help each other out." "Chuck: Then the riddle will have to be easy then gets harder right?" "Crimson: This riddle is hard and not understandable, so yes.." "Chris: So it's really hard?" "Crimson: Yep and it's time to riddle me this: "I use to be a species, but no more, I got resurrected by the light and became anew, I follow the path of my own fate and chance of change will be nothing but unless it is important or out of my promise I do what I must"." "Tails: What?" "Sonic: I know Tails, I still can't get the answer out." "Amy: So your dead, but have a 2nd life right?" "Crimson: Right but it haves to be all complete." "Chuck: And your not the same species that you are now..." "Crimson: Yes." "Chris: Then your from the future too right?" (I then looked at Chris as if he was serious) "Crimson: I don't know where you got that answer, but no... Besides I can tell you another riddle to completely understand this one." "President: Alright Crimson, tell us the riddle."

"Crimson: Now riddle me this: "I can see events that is not suppose to happen, but back form were I came from I couldn't tell my people anything, then before I left my planet I saw a creature that is half dead and half alive that was only after me and me alone, now I travel alone with a scar that will give away any info or my post on where I am located, but when I travel to my new heart I am safe from anyone who threatens my new life"." "President: Hmm... I know who you are." "Jerome Wise: Who is he Mr. President?" "President: I can't tell you all, but if you want to know... Then find the ancient temple that has sunk in the ocean." "Crimson: I know the name of that temple too but I never heard of it at all..." "Sonic: Then what is it?" "Crimson: It's like the President said, Sonic. It's an underwater temple that least people can actually find, but never opened it because they don't have a key to open the temple..." "Amy: Then where is the key?" "President: Your looking straight at him..." (everyone then looked at me) "Tails: What?" "Crimson: That's right, the temple only responds to a species that I am now and it must only open by the voice of the one that is chosen to be the myth himself..." "President: Besides what is the name of that temple?" "Crimson: Hmm... It's called the "Temple Of Heavens"." "Chris: "Temple of Heaven's"?" "Cream: It's sounds a little scary..." "Crimson: Yes, but what I don't understand, is that I can go in though that temple to find my past lives in there too." "Chuck: What do you mean by that?" "Crimson: It means I can get stronger by going in the temple. I really don't know why, but it's as if someone was telling me all this from the great beyond... I also feel that happening now." "Sonic: Then at least make the temple visible so we can go in there." "Crimson: Easier set than done Sonic, the temple will only let me in or someone that is related to me." "Amy: Then I guess well never get the answer then..." "Crimson: I wouldn't be so sure about that Amy." "Cream: Then how else are we suppose to get in Mr. Crimson?" "Crimson: All of you can't get in, but Amy can." (Amy then got surprised) "Amy: What, why me?" "Crimson: Because I found something inside you Amy and it really matches my Aura..." "Amy: Your Aura? What are you talking about?" "Crimson: Back when you took down E-39 the centapede robot that the Doc. made, I saw your reaction and your Aura just appeared out of nowhere, when I tried to see your Aura all that I saw was just my own Aura just connecting to yours..." "Chuck: Are you saying that Amy is like a long lost sister of yours?" "Crimson: No, but there's something that I just don't understand is why does Amy have the same Aura as me?" "Sonic: Maybe you will find out at the temple Crimson." "Crimson: Yeah maybe, lets go back to Chris's house."

Chapter 28 : Great News No Deaths, Trouble In Public?

We were back at Chris's house and everyone went to sleep, I went up on top of the roof then I got a vision that was going to happen: Nazo showed himself in the public. Then I realized that Nazo was right beside me. "Nazo: How are things in this world treating you brother?" "Crimson: Nazo?" (I then jumped back and got out my "Lone Wolves" sword) "Nazo: I'm surprised that your not going to attack me, is there something wrong brother!" "Crimson: I don't know why your concern about me Nazo. Besides, why are you here?" "Nazo: I just came to tell you that what ever my father said to you is all lies!" (I then wondered why was Nazo saying all of this) "Crimson: What are you talking about?" "Nazo: Arceus or so you called Master, has been poisoning your head about your family being dead." "Crimson: What?" "Nazo: Did you know that all of your family are still alive and most of them are at one spot." (I then got Nazo in place and got my sword ready to cut his head off) "Crimson: I'll ask again, what are you talking about?!" "Nazo: The only one that is dead is you brother, not your entire family." (I then started to wonder again, then I went for the 2 main questions) "Crimson: If they're alive then where are they?!" "Nazo: There here in this planet." "Crimson: Why are you telling me all of this?" (I then saw in Nazo's eyes that he was hurting from the inside out) "Nazo: The truth is that I use to have a good time being a hero and now I'm going to fall to the darkness and join my father." (I then felt sorry for treating as an enemy, then place my sword down and got my hand on his shoulder) "Crimson: Your not so evil as I thought Nazo..." "Nazo: I know, but now my time as a good Hedgehog is up, now brother next time we meet... Don't hold anything back." (Nazo backed away and left the city and disappeared once again) "Crimson: Nazo... Thanks for the info."

When the sun rised I can tell that the time has come to find the truth is about to begin, I looked down the roof and saw a package for the Thorndyke's. "Crimson: Huh... I wonder if that's the package that the President wanted to give us?" (then I saw Chuck answering the door to sign the papers for the package) "Crimson: I better start searching for them now." (I head inside through the open window and started to search for my family in the internet then got the info that I need to find them) "Crimson: A rocket that came from Outter Space, a species that is like ours, a family that are sad about their loss about their son, IT IS THEM!" (I was in a rush to go find them, but then) "Chuck: Crimson, where are you going?" "Crimson: My family reunion is calling." "Chuck: Crimson, are you okay?" "Crimson: I just learned that my family is still alive, I need to get to them!" (Chuck then got in my way) "Chuck: I don't think that would do you any good Crimson, not without a trace to find them." (I stopped and realized that Chuck was right) "Crimson: (Sigh)... Okay." "Chuck: Besides, you need to go with Chris and the other as well." "Crimson: For what?" "Chuck: To go to the "Station Square Mall" of course." (I then looked at Chuck) "Crimson: Alright then." (I headed to the Limo that was ready to leave) "Ella: Hello Crimson, are you coming with us?" "Crimson: (Sigh)... Yeah."

When we were heading for the "Station Square Mall" in a Limo then I started to think what will they say when my family know that I was still alive. "Crimson: (If I tell them everything then show and tell them everything that I remember, then maybe they will understand. But if they knew who I am, then.)..." "Tails: Hey Crimson, you got something in your mind?" "Crimson: Huh?" "Amy: Tails you know that he always space out on another world, just leave him alone." "Ella: Well if it makes you feel any better Amy, then how about you and Crimson go together." (Amy and I then jumped up by surprise) "Crimson & Amy: WHAT?!" "Ella: It's oviouse that the both of you are always together." "Cream: She's right, now that I think about it, Amy was keeping an eye on Crimson when she accedently hit Crimson with her "Piko Piko Hammer"." "Tails: Yeah then after that, Amy walked with Crimson on the beach." "Chris: Then there's the time that Crimson complamented about Amy's dress." "Crimson: Hmm..." (I then looked away from Amy) "Amy: I never thought about it like that..." "Crimson: I'm guessing that this will happen then." "Amy: I think so too..."

When we got to the mall, I was with Amy so she can look around and see what is a perfect store for her. "Amy: Hey Crimson, how about we look for a store with style?" (Amy was then dragging me around the area) "Crimson: (I really don't care about stores...) Well how about a store that sells dresses and if you find a dress that you like, then I will purchase the dresses for you, no matter how expensive they are, I can get it like that. (with my fingers snapped)" "Amy: That's a great idea Crimson!" (Amy dragged me over to the closest store that she thinks that is cute) "Crimson: (Sigh)...(Again? Why is she just dragged me in great haste?)" "Amy: Ohh Crimson, I think that I'm going to like this!" "Crimson: Just don't get any ideas that this is a date, because it's not." "Amy: I know..." (I then started to get concered) "Crimson: (I think that she is getting that idea right now...) Go ahead and look for the dress that you like Amy." "Amy: Okay Crimson! (I think that this is a date, it's just that he doesn't want to admit it.)"

Amy picked out 3 dresses and headed in the private changing room, while I had my eye closed. "Crimson: (I wonder, why is it that my Aura is related to her's?)..." "Amy: (I wonder if what Crimson said was true, that he and I have something in related?)..." "Crimson: (If it's true, then that would only lead the past answer's, who is the one that has married Amy's relatives, and why?)..." "Amy: (And even if it is all true, then that means only one thing, that one of my family tree is actually one of Crimson's relatives.)..." (Amy came out to show me the 1st dress and how she was dressed up) "Amy: So Crimson, how do I look?" (I then blushed by surprised) "Crimson: Uhh..." (I was then trying to look away) "Crimson: A lass dress, it really shows that your a kind of girl that likes to have a fun time, so in other words it's looks nice Amy." (C018) "Amy: Okay I'll get this one." (Amy went back in and came out in about 1 minute & 30 seconds with the 2nd dress on) "Amy: How do I look now?" "Crimson: Well, well, A cutie dress, this really shows that you are really cute in it and I have to admit something too..." "Amy: What is it?" "Crimson: That dress your wearing, it really doesn't match you from the outside but it does match you on another way." "Amy: What are you talking about?" "Crimson: I'm saying that it doesn't look good on you, but if it was Pink then it will match as a super cute effect that almost everyone can adore." "Amy: So a pink dress like this one is more decided then?" "Crimson: Yep." "Amy: Okay, let me get it!" (Amy went to get the pink dress that looks like the one she worn then headed back to the the private changing room and came out with the pink dress on) "Crimson: Now you look better." "Amy: Now that I see it on I think this is better." (C019) "Crimson: The dress is showing your beauty now Amy, and it is amazing." "Amy: Crimson..." (I then turned quickly and noticed that I was burning up) "Crimson: Now the 3rd dress awaits." "Amy: Okay." (Amy went inside the private room then came out with the 3rd dress on) "Amy: How about now?" (I then turned back around) "Crimson: A dectective's dress, this really does connects to your own field on trying to find all the answer's which makes you a mysterious Hedgehog, in other words it's looks nice besides it can go any way of style..." "Amy: Then I'll take it!" (all the cavilian were paying attention to us) "Amy: Crimson, why are they stareing at us?" "Crimson: Just keep moving to the counter."

I purcased Amy's 3 dresses and started to head to the food court to meet up with everyone there but we were still being followed, when we got to the table with everyone with their own food, we were being watch everywhere. "Amy: Hey Chris...?" "Chris: Yeah Amy...?" "Amy: Can you tell me why are they looking at us...?" (I was just sitting very calmly) "Crimson: Chris I'll answer this one, Amy the reason why they are looking at us is because they can't believe their own eyes that we are here now." "Tails: Huh...? Crimson, why are you so calm about this...?" "Crimson: Believe it or not I had the same reaction like this back at my world, but it started to grow on me and I just got use to it." "Cream: How...?" "Crimson: Well there is only one way to make them stop stareing, but it will take a long time..." (Amy then got on the table and grabbed my fur and pulled me towards her) "Amy: Then what are we suppose to do?!" "Crimson: Well if your talking about the same way on how I got through it, then we have to stay in the public until they stop bothering us, but if you mean how to get out of here then... I got nothing." "Ella: You mean that your-" "Amy: Crimson I rather stay at Chris's house than be in public!" (I then looked away with my eye closed) "Crimson: I know that." "Ella: Well there is only one way to get away from these inappropriate people." "Chris: Where?" "Ella: Well how about we have a fancy private lunch?" "Crimson: You mean a private 5 star Restaurant right?" "Ella: Oh yes Crimson, that is what I'm talking about." "Crimson: I've heard of it, but never actually been in one." "Ella: You should try to give it a chance Crimson." "Crimson: Yeah, when I get my entire life back I will."

We went to a 5 star private Restaurant and everything was okay, for now... (I then sensed something in Amy's mind) "Crimson: Amy, don't even think about it." "Amy: What, I'm not thinking about this as a date." "Crimson: (Sigh)... Then prepare yourself for a bad karma." "Amy: Huh...?" (Amy looked back at the public then stick a tounge at them as taunting the public) "Chris: Amy, come on!" "Amy: Oh, coming!" (Amy reached to us and I knew she taunted the public) "Crimson: You did it didn't you..." "Amy: What are you talking about?!" "Crimson: You did didn't you..." "Amy: What! What did I do?!" "Crimson: If you would excuse me, I have to go." (then everything didn't go as planned and I waited for them outside the Restaurant)

I was waiting for them to get out and then I noticed that Amy was actually heading to my fate because I did the same thing on what Amy did when I was popular back at my world. "Crimson: (Sigh) Wow, I didn't see this one coming to a closer connection." (then I started to hear voices coming my way) "Amy: CRIMSOOON!" "Crimson: Oh boy, this is not going to end well..." (Amy was charging towards me and looked like that she was about to hit me with her "Piko Piko Hammer") "Amy: Why did you leave us there!" "Chris: Crimson lets get out of here!" "Tails: How did you know that this was going to happen?" "Cream: Please don't do that again too Mr. Crimson!" "Cheese: Chaoooo!" "Ella: You should of told at least one of us about this." "Crimson: I had a feeling that this would happen too, Amy that's why you should not of been disrespectful on the public..." "Amy: WHAT?!" "Crimson: I saw what you did Amy, sticking your tounge in the public that is what caused this to happen." "Chris: What?" "Crimson: You will understand when you get older Chris." "Ella: So why does that have to do with anything?" "Crimson: I'll tell you, if your out of the world popular then a lot of unexpected things will happen." "Tails: Like what?" "Crimson: Trust me on this one, YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" "Amy: Can we at least go back home?" "Crimson: I'm with Amy on this one, the next phase will not be pleasent." "Cream: What is the next phase?" (I looked a Cream with a scary look) "Crimson: You really, REALLY DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" "Ella: Then tell it to me." "Crimson: Why of course, we are adults here." (I whispered to Ella's ear "Crimson: The next phase is that they will start to go in a savage stage to cut out anyone of us then keep it for themselves or eat it like zombies.") "Ella: OHHH GOODNESS THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING HERE FOR, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" (Tails then looked out and saw a ship heading our way) "Tails: Actually, Eggman is coming." "Crimson: What?!" "Ella: THERE'S NO TIME TO SIT HERE WE NEED TO GO!" "Crimson: Ella just calm down, no one is going to die, I'll make sure of that." "Cream: I don't understand what is going on?" "Cheese: Choo?" "Crimson: Tails we need to get to the X-Tornado..." "Tails: But it's too far..." "Crimson: (I can't believe this!) Alright Tails when we get out of this, try to create a remote that will respond to the X-Tornado to come to us when we need it." "Chris: Now is not the time to think because he's coming here!" "Crimson: It's just what we need, a mad man that is out for blood..."

When everyone noticed that Eggman was still alive, we started to head out out of the mall and to the Limo. "Ella: Hurry, we have to get out of here!" (I looked up and saw that multiple of robots were heading for the Limo too) "Crimson: It's too late, stop!" (the robots destroyed the Limo) "Dr. Eggman: Ohhh ho ho ho ho, You think that your going to get away from me Crimson, not after what you did to my base!" "Tails: Crimson what is he talking about?" "Crimson: Come on, you didn't know about the explosion on the tower that gives all the robots their objective?" "Amy: I did have to admit that was a good assault on Eggman's base." "Dr. Eggman: Now let me introduce you to E-40 the Egg Fortress!" (Eggman then pointed at the sky and it was the same ship that Tails was talking about) "Crimson: I never thought that a battle ship that big can actually fit in that one tower...?" "Dr. Eggman: You see Crimson, I thought hard on this and I came up with a solution to defeat you in a game of intelagence and from the looks of it, you have lost." "Crimson: Well this isn't over just like that Doc., you still have to defeat me completely." "Dr. Eggman: I couldn't agree more, that's why I called an army of E-42 Torole's to come and eliminate you!" "Crimson: No matter what you throw at me Doc., I will get through the unedable!" "Dr. Eggman: That is why I'm going to take you and Sonic down!" "Crimson: Sorry to Disappoint you Doc., but if you want Sonic then why go after the city that he will least be at?" (Sonic came and heard what was going on) "Sonic: Yeah Egg Head, why would you try to find me in a city?" (I looked up on top of the mall and there was Sonic) "Crimson: I was wondering when you get here Sonic." "Sonic: You know me Crimson, I'm always late on a certain trouble." "Dr. Eggman: Good, now that Sonic is here, I have something special for him. Now E-43 Falcon go and take down Sonic! (E-43 Falcon was then attacking Sonic, while I got to the others) "Crimson: Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Chris, Ella... Go back to the house and get the X-Tornado here now." "Chris: But how are we suppose to get home?" "Crimson: Don't worry, your ride's here." (out of nowhere a Race Car came and taken out 3 E-42's) "Crimson: It's been a long time, Speed King." "Sam: Crimson, is that you?!" (I then turned towards Sam) "Crimson: In the flesh." "Sam: So what's going on?" "Crimson: Tails needs to get to his Plane to help out Sonic." "Sam: All Right, lets move it then!" (I jumped to where Sonic was at and kicked E-43 Falcon away from Sonic) "Crimson: Are you ready Sonic?" "Sonic: Yeah lets do this!"

Sonic and I were Taking down 32 E-42 Torole's and working together on taking down E-43 Falcon but couldn't land a hit on it. "Sonic: We can't reach, it's too far!" "Crimson: Then we need to take it out with the same element." (Sonic then looked at me confused then smiled) "Sonic: I know that your crazy on that, but I want in! "Crimson: Then don't miss, Sonic." I grabbed Sonic by the hand then started to spin him fast, then when it gets to the point that Sonic was starting to slip off of my hand, I threw him straight on E-43 Falcon and destroyed it. Finally Tails, Chris, and Amy came with the X-Tornado and both Sonic and I got on board the Plane then started to attack Eggman's Egg Fortress then noticed that we were still putting people in danger. "Crimson: Tails there's too many people in the cross fire, we need to exit out of here." "Sonic: He's right, we need to get to a certain location that haves nobody around." "Amy: So where do we go for that?" "Chris: How about the ocean?" "Crimson: Wow... I really didn't expect that answer..." "Tails: Yeah, if we can get Eggman to follow us to the ocean, then we can have a chance on taking down Eggman with no worries!" "Sonic: Okay just don't try to crash in the ocean." "Crimson: Leave the follow-ee's attract the follow-er." "Sonic: What?" (I then couldn't believe Sonic for not understanding) "Crimson: (Sigh)... Just taunt him Sonic..." "Sonic: Oh..."

We taunted Eggman to follow us to the ocean then when we were about to turn around to face him, he blasted us on the engine then it started to become a race against time to save the X-Tornado from sinking to the ocean. "Crimson: Tails, status report." "Tails: We lost one engine, now we're timed on taking down the Egg Fortress!" "Sonic: So how long will the Tornado will last?" "Tails: Not that long, we have to retreat." (I looked at the Egg Fortress and learned that it is weak now) "Crimson: Okay (with a smile), then we will retreat that way." (I then pointed directly at the Egg Fortress) "Tails: But Crimson, if we take another hit from Eggman, then were finished!" "Amy: I think that's the plan...?" "Chris: But why...?" "Sonic: (Okay, I get what your saying.) Tails go for it!" "Tails: Sonic too? ("Maybe if I listen to Crimson then everything will be fine") Okay, let's go!" we headed towards the Egg Fortress and Tails was dodging every shots fired at us and then gave Sonic a "Energy Ring" to take down the Egg Fortress. When Sonic taken out the Egg Fortress, we headed home to Chris's house and started to head back as quickly as we can. "Tails: I don't think that we can make it!" "Crimson: We will, just have faith." "Tails: Crimson, your out of your mind about this faith thing, there is no such thing!" "Crimson: Then I'll show you Tails, what faith is all about!" (I used my Aura to upgrade the X-Tornado to be the Hyper X-Tornado) "Tails: What was that?!" "Crimson: Now...! Heavens of the light, lend me your power!" "Chris: Crimson, what are you doing?!" "Crimson: NOW HYPER X-TORNADO, GO TO CHRIS'S HOUSE WITH HYPER BOOST!" (the Hyper X-Tornado answered my order's to get to Chris's house with an insaine super dare devil speed) "Sonic: Wooooooooooaaaaaaaaaah!" "Crimson: Heavens of the light, lend me your wisdom." "Amy: What is going on?!" "Tails: Crimson, what are you doing and why can't I gain control of the X-Tornado?!" "Crimson: NOW STOP YOURSELF HYPER X-TORNADO!" (the Hyper X-Tornado stopped and everyone saw that they were at Chris's house) "Chris: (Gasping for air)... How did you...?" "Tails: What did you do to the X-Tornado?!" "Crimson: That is faith." (Tails then got off of the Hyper X-Tornado and grabbed me by my fur) "Tails: Crimson, tell me now!" "Amy: Are we really back at Chris's house?" "Sonic: Crimson, did you really see through all of that wind?" "Crimson: You just got a taist of real speed Sonic, but that was just a sample." "Tails: Crimson, THE TORNADO WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?!" "Crimson: Oh yeah, don't worry about that, I just upgraded it to be the Hyper X-Tornado for just about 30 seconds and it will repair itself in no time then turn back to the X-Tornado." "Tails: Okay, but why couldn't I control it?!" "Crimson: Because it can only respond to a person that was dead and then ressurected to the living again." "Chris: Really?" "Crimson: Yeah but, it will only work on certain conditions." "Amy: Like what?" "Crimson: Like a certain present time that was not suppose to happen, that will lead to a horrorfying futuristic nightmare." "Sonic: It sounds creepy all ready." "Crimson: Oh don't worry about that, as long as I'm around, none of that will happen."

Chapter 29 : Treasure Hunting! Underwater Style...?

I was on top of the roof just thinking about what will happen, I was then thinking about what Nazo said. ("Crimson's thoughts: "Nazo: I just came to tell you that what ever my father said to you is all lies! Arceus or so you called Master, has been poisoning your head about your family being dead. The truth is that I use to have a good time being a hero and now I'm going to fall to the darkness and join my father.) "Crimson: Does this means that Arceus is a traitor, or that Nazo was trying to make me kill Arceus." I looked up and wondered if I had my emotions now then what should I do. While I was off wondering on what should I do now, then it came to me. "Crimson: If I can't tell what to do next, then I need to get the answer's out by moving forward until I get my answer." (I then saw Chuck coming out of the house) "Chuck: Crimson, are you going to come in?" "Crimson: Chuck, how are you doing?" "Chuck: I'm fine but I want you to come down inside, we have something for you." "Crimson: Hmm?" (I came down to see what Chuck haves to offer me) "Crimson: So what do you have for me?" "Chuck: You will see soon, but for now follow me."

I followed Chuck to the meeting room where we are suppose to talk about what we got. "Chuck: Okay is everyone here?" "Sonic: Yep." "Tails: So what is it Chuck?" "Chuck: I just got everyones "Passports" and "ID's"." "Chris: Here Sonic, take this with you." "Sonic: What is it?" "Chris: It's a "Passport", with it you can go anywhere you want." "Sonic: Really, and if I was to go around the world then it will take... (Chuckled) About a day!" "Chuck: And for Tails a lincence to pilot any Plane that he builds." "Tail: Wow!" "Chuck: For Crimson you get a lincence to create anything that you wish for and have acess to all of the "Military Files"." "Crimson: Interesting, now I need to find out something." "Chris: Here's one for you Amy and one for Cream." "Cream: Oh look Cheese, we have a Picture together." "Cheese: Chaoo Chaoo Chaoo!" "Amy: Oh I can't wait to see... Huh?" (I then felt the same Aura coming from Amy again) "Crimson: Huh!, I feel it again!" "Amy: Ohh I can't believe that they have to use this photo!" "Mr. Tinaka: Really?" "Chris: I don't see anything wrong with it..." "Cream: Can I see it?" "Crimson: Ohh, poor choice of words..." "Amy: I LOOK LIKE A MANIAC!" "Crimson: Well I think I can change that photo for you Amy." "Amy: Really?" "Crimson: Yeah but it will take some time to change it, so all I have to do is to get a photo of your style to complete it." "Amy: Thanks Crimson!" (Amy hugged me then my eye open wide and I really didn't say a word after that) "Amy: Uhh... Crimson?" "Crimson: (Did she just hugged me again?)..." "Chuck: We'll do that later, you have to get going to your vacation." (I broke out of my own ice and reacted quick) "Crimson: (cracked ice noise) Wait, what vacation?" "Chuck: Well you broke out of your ice, your heading to a vacation." (I was ignoring Chuck for a while and was hacking their computer to transmit a communication to the camera's to keep an eye on the public so that way I can find my family quickly) "Crimson: Just a little... Got it!" "Chuck: Crimson, you need to relax and- Are those security cameras?!" "Crimson: Don't worry I only got cameras on the outside of the areas." (then I saw the most familiar faces and I knew it was them) "Crimson: (I can't believe it, their alive, they are actually alive!) YES I KNEW IT!" "Chuck: Crimson?" "Crimson: Now I'm ready to go to the maximum, let's go!" "Chuck: Wait Crimson, what are you happy about?" (I noticed that Chuck will be looking in when we leave, so I deleted that I hacked the cameras and show that there was no sign of me hacking in the public) "Crimson: (Thanks brother, if I never learned how to hack computer's then I will never find you all.)" "Chuck: Crimson what were you doing?!" "Crimson: I got a message that something was lost is now in the Public."

I left to the X-Tornado and waited to go off to this vacation that they were talking about, then we all flew up into the air towards our vacation. "Amy: Crimson, where are you?" "Crimson: Hmm...?" (I looked up and saw that Amy was looking for me) "Amy: Oh why is it that Sonic and Crimson are fast that I'm not able to find them at all?" "Crimson: Yeah, I wonder where is that handsome devil gone to Amy." (I jumped off of the right wing of the X-Tornado) "Amy: Oh there you are Crimson, by the way, why are you at the right wing Crimson?" "Crimson: Ah I just trying to see if I still have any emotions." "Amy: Um okay, well are you ready to see?" "Crimson: See what?" "Amy: Why to the "Grand Blue Sapphire Sea" of course." "Crimson: "Grand Blue Sapphire Sea" why does it sound romantic?" "Amy: It is actually, it's said here in the guide that the "Grand Blue Sapphire Sea" is the most beautiful place to see. "Crimson: Really, well I guess I can look around to see if all of that is true." "Chris: Amy I think you want to see the scenery down there." "Amy: I don't want to look, all that I want to see is the place that I want to see." (I then looked down and saw what Amy wanted to see) "Crimson: I think you should listen Amy..." "Amy: Oh yeah, why?" "Chris: Because where flying on top of the "Grand Blue Sapphire Sea" right now." "Amy: Huh?" (Amy then finally looked down and saw the shining ocean) "Crimson: Wow, this is the first that I ever laid an eye on something that looks so beautiful, like a rare crystal jewel that is only located in one spot." (Cream and Cheese then looked down and saw what Amy and I were looking at) "Amy: Wooooow..." "Cream: It's beautiful." "Amy: Yeah now I want to go swim and go water skeing!" "Crimson: (At least she haves her mind off of me, but what about Sonic?)..." (Tails then noticed something going on) "Tails: Crimson, are you glowing?" "Crimson: Huh, no why?" (I then felt a blur coming from under me) "Tails: We're detecting a "Chaos Emerald" here." (the X-Tornado started to shake violently) "Sonic: Hey, what's going on?!" (then I saw my rings react to the water) "Crimson: Okay, now I'm glowing and why are we heading towards the water?!" "Tails: The same thing happened when we were flying on top of the "Diamond Stadium" and that means..." "Cream: If were flying on top of the water then the Emerald is under the water." "Amy: Then that means." "Chris: We have to go underwater to find it." "Crimson: Well Sonic, it's an underwater hunt." "Sonic: (Sigh)... Great..." "Crimson: Tails?!" "Tails: Hang on, I see a landing spot!"

We landed safely on land of "Grand Blue Sapphire Sea's Town" and we were in the clear on the "Passports" then we headed off to the public. "Sonic: Ah, nice place here." "Crimson: Yeah then next thing you know, it will be a disaster." "Sonic: Only if we keep a low profile here." "Crimson: Yeah lets do that." (the public were on to us in a blink of an eye) "Crimson: Um, Sonic." "Sonic: What Crimson?" "Crimson: How fast can everyone other than the two of us run?" "Sonic: Why are you asking that question?" (I then turned around and started to walk backwards) "Cream: Mr. Crimson, what are you doing?" "Crimson: Because part of my past came here too, we have a mob forming and coming after us right about... Now." (we all heard the mob stampede coming towards us) "Chris: It's a stampede!" "Sonic: We need to get out of here quick!" (we all ran away from the mob that will do serious damage on us)

We escaped the town and the mob wasn't following us anymore, we were worn out by running away from the mob. I was thrilled by the past making a comeback on good times and I just started to laugh all about it. "Crimson: (Chuckled then Laughing)... Ah... Ohhh man, I've been doing this for a long time but now I feel like Frankenstein when he gets chased by an angry mob, almost like now. But instead it was a super star's being chase by a happy mob, Ah well at least I still had at least some good times." "Sonic: Who's Frankenstein?" "Crimson: Just a fable legend that everyone thought that was real, well back at my world." "Sonic: You know Crimson, this is the first time that I heard you laughed." "Crimson: Your right, this is my first laugh on this life time." "Sonic: I think that you should head back to Tails and the other's." "Crimson: Right."

I went back to Tails and the others to see if they were okay, then when I saw that Amy and Cream were about to put on their swiming dresses. "Crimson: Nrrru! (Ohh god! That was too close, I should be more careful on where I put my eye on!)..." "Tails: Huh?" "Amy: What is it Tails?" "Tails: I thought I heard something." "Cream: Really where?" "Crimson: (I should wait for them to head towards the beach, so I won't get this eye burned.)..." "Amy: Are you sure that you heard something Tails?" "Cream: I don't hear anything." "Tails: I guess, I'm just hearing things..." "Crimson: (Sigh)... (That was way too close, I can't go this way then they will think that I'm a wierdo... OKAY I AM WIERD BUT NOT THIS TYPE OF WIERD!)..." (Amy and Cream changed to their swiming dresses and started to head for the water) "Crimson: I should go now." (I got behind Tails and Cheese then surprised him) "Crimson: Hey Tails." (Tails then jumped away) "Tails: Ah, Crimson where were you?!" "Cheese: Chaoo, Chaoo, Chaoo, Chaoo!" "Crimson: I was with Sonic and he told me to get over here to ya." "Tails: Wait, was that you that I heard?" "Crimson: In what you were going to ask me, I only have this to say. I am not that type of guy Tails." "Tails: So it was you." (I then placed my hands up and away from Tails) "Crimson: Tails, I'm a young man trapped in another lifeless body that knows manners and I'm not going to say I'm changing a new leaf then start to go all nasty on womens." "Tails: Then why did you make that noise?" "Crimson: Because I got here in a bad timing." "Tails: Where is Sonic any way?" "Crimson: He's at the same point from where I came from." "Tails: Well aren't you going to take a swim?" "Crimson: Oh yeah that's right, now I remember." "Tails: What is it?" "Crimson: I can breath underwater." "Tails: What?" "Crimson: Lets see, how did it go again?"

I walked in the ocean and saw that my "Aura Crystal Rings" were blue now. "Crimson: There it is." "Tails: Your ring, it's blue!" "Crimson: Okay Tails, once you find the "Chaos Emerald" flashing I'll be under you, also I'll be waiting for ya to come down the ocean!" (I then walked into the water and headed my way to the "Chaos Emerald") "Tails: Crimson, Wait!" (both Amy and Cream headed towards Tails) "Cream: Was that Crimson?" "Amy: Where did he go Tails?" "Tails: He's under the water, we need to find Sonic!" I left them up there so that way I won't have to worry about seeing anyone of them drown then I paid close attention to my rings and finally they were shining that I was close, then I sit down and waited for them. "Crimson: (This spot should do, as for I can see there's only one way that they will be coming from, although I'm still surprised that these rings can protect me from drowning and the gravity that I have back up on the surface, I can actually have that same gravity with me at anytime. I really have to admit that these rings is awesome!)..."

10 Minutes Passed

I was just underwater for at least 10 minutes and I started to wonder what if they went some where else then I took out the White "Chaos Emerald" that I found while I was headed for "Diamond Stadium". "Crimson: (Now I'm starting to wonder, how long will it take for them to come down here, are they really coming or are they still having some fun time.)... (Sigh)... (If only I knew, I wouldn't spend my time here, oh well what's done is done I guess.)..." Then I waited for at least 20 more minutes and still no sign of them anywhere. "Crimson: (I can't wait any longer than this, I know that the Doc. is alive but I can't just leave here until Sonic and the other's arrives... I just need to give them more time, well at least up to 30 more minutes and that's it.)..." (I put away the Emerald that I have, then started to wait again)

25 More Minutes Passed  
_

25 minutes passed and there's still no sign of Sonic or anyone. "Crimson: (Just 5 minutes left and then I'm gone.)..." (The timer was set and I was starting to think that they were just getting to the point) "Crimson: (Just one more minute left...) Why are they late?" (I started to hear something coming then multiple of splashes, I then looked up and saw that they came) "Sonic: Crimson are you running low on air?" "Crimson: What took you guys so long?" "Tails: Sorry Crimson, we were trying to find a way to get to your location, but you were too far." (I then saw Sonic angry) "Crimson: But you found the one thing that can." "Chris: Yep." "Crimson: Then why did it take almost an hour just to get the answer?" "Amy: Because Chris wanted to take the simple private way." "Cream: Yes so that way we won't get attracted from the crowd." "Crimson: (Sigh)... There's a reason why there's public area..." "Sonic: So where to?" "Crimson: I already did my search on the area and the only spot that haves a brighter spot is that way." (I pointed behind myself) "Tails: Okay we'll go and search over there." (we then headed towards the "Chaos Emerald's" location) "Chris: Crimson, How long have you've been in the water?" "Crimson: About an hour, why?" "Chris: I think you should take a break for now." "Crimson: I can if I could, but the only way I can go back up there is if I use my Aura and if I do that then I will instantly drown, (snapped my fingers) just like that." "Tails: Again, were sorry that we were late Crimson." "Crimson: It's okay, as long as I have this ring I can't die on certain surcomestances." "Chris: Hey, look over there." (we all looked up ahead and saw that a pirate ship was there then we started to head over there)

I ran easy to the ship and was surprised that this ship was from the days of the pirates timeline, but then it felt familiar. "Crimson: Huh...? This must be the last pirate ship... But yet, it feels like I own this ship before..." (Sonic and the others then came over) "Chris: It looks like that model from the store." "Crimson: And this isn't the end of it, this was not an invasion not even by a fight set on time..." "Chris: What is it Crimson?" "Crimson: This was murder..." "Amy: Murder? By what?!" (I then focused hard and saw an image of my dead nemesis) "Crimson: Hmm... As I thought this was from the relative of that same man that doesn't like me and..." "Cream: Now I'm scared..." "Crimson: Let's just get the Emerald and leave, and show some respect while we're here." (we left the corpses alone and found a pile of gold that was still intact) "Chris: So the legend is true!" "Cream: That's amazing." "Amy: Think about how much jewelry that you can make out of all this gold." "Crimson: My rings are responding to the gold." "Tails: And the Emerald is glowing bright too, which mean we have to dig out all of that gold just to find it." "Chris: Your right, but it will take us forever." (I then sensed an animal coming out with what we were after) "Crimson: I wouldn't be so sure about that." (a pincher came out of the pile of gold then came out completely) "Crimson: Would you look at that, a little ol Crab just came out with the Emerald." "Sonic: Hey, I know that Crab!" "Crimson: Really?" "Sonic: That's the same Crab that pinched me!" "Crimson: Do what you want with it, we need that Emerald any way." (Sonic threatened the Crab and claimed the "Chaos Emerald") "Amy: This vacation is starting to be rewarding." "Cream: Now we only need 3 more "Chaos Emeralds" left to go home." (I then started to think, then finally came out) "Crimson: (Sigh)... Well, make that 2 "Chaos Emeralds"." (I showed them the White "Chaos Emerald") "Tails: You have one too?!" "Crimson: Yep, I found this one while I was headed for the "Diamond Stadium" around the city in an unpleasant trash can that I have to get my hands dirty..." "Sonic: And you have been holding on to it and not tell us that you have it?" "Crimson: Well, basicly yes." "Tails: I knew that you were hiding something, Crimson hand us the "Chaos Emerald"." "Crimson: Is this a joke, because I'm not laughing about this one." "Sonic: Crimson, hand over the "Chaos Emerald"." (I then looked at all of them) "Crimson: You're all serious then...?" "Amy: We don't want to fight Crimson." "Cream: We just want to-" "Crimson: Stop right there, I know where this is going but at least think about what you are all doing now." "Sonic: Think about what?" "Crimson: Don't play dumb Sonic, I already know what will happen if I give the "Chaos Emerald" to you Sonic, then the future will die." "Sonic: It's a risk that I'm willing to take." (Sonic then reach for my "Chaos Emerald", while I jumped away from them) "Crimson: I can't let you have this Emerald Sonic, I can't take any death's happening later." "Amy: Then tell us Crimson we need know our part." "Crimson: I'm sorry Sonic, but if I give you the Emerald then you will die while Eggman will die in furthur future and I can't allow that." (I then saw all of their reactions) "Chris: Sonic..." "Tails: (Is he serious?)..." "Amy: if it's true, then don't do this Sonic." "Cream: Please don't." "Sonic: Crimson..." "Crimson: Hmm..." "Sonic: I'm sorry just let me-" (then I sense Nazo's presents and I jumped away from Sonic then I saw 2 purple rings that wasn't on Sonic's wrist before) "Crimson: Nice try Nazo, using Sonic as your own puppet." "Sonic: Crimson give me the Emerald!" "Crimson: You think that I'm stupid Nazo, I know that you just using Sonic to get what you want." (Sonic started to react as if a Demon had just taken control over him and started to talk with both Sonic and Nazo's voice) "Nazo Sonic: Give me the Emerald NOW!" "Crimson: Heh... If you want it, THEN COME GET IT NAZO!" I ran out of there with the Emerald that I have and started to dust out of there and lost Nazo quickly, then I headed back to the "Grand Blue Sapphire Sea Town" and waited for the Real Sonic to come.

1 Hour Passed

I waited up to an hour and saw that Sonic was a lot down than before. "Sonic: Crimson I- I didn't know what came over me, but I want to tell you that who ever that was, that was controling me was trying to-" "Crimson: Sonic, remember that I know." "Sonic: May I please take it." (I looked at Sonic with a serious face) "Crimson: As usual, brainless." "Sonic: What?!" "Crimson: You still don't understand don't you Sonic." "Sonic: Crimson please." (Sonic then came up to me and I pushed him down to the ground) "Crimson: Shut up and listen Sonic, if you die, your friends will die too, out of the mountfunction that one machine that the Doc. have." "Sonic: What?" "Crimson: And if I was to give you this Emerald you will be on the top of the most wanted hit list." "Sonic: ..." "Crimson: Now did you get that in your brain, you must let me hold on to it Sonic, for a better future." "Sonic: (Sigh)... Okay, I get it now..." "Crimson: I'll let you know when it's time to take it, alright Sonic." "Sonic: Alright then."

Everyone headed back to Chris's home while I had some unfinished busness. "Crimson: It's almost time..." "Amy: Crimson?" (I then turned around and saw Amy) "Crimson: Huh...? Amy...?" "Amy: What are you doing here?" (I looked at the house that my family was in) "Crimson: I have to know something and I need to know alone." "Amy: I understand..." (I walked up to the house and started to knock on the door, then when someone responds and opened the door, it was my brother Danny Cardenas) "Danny Cardenas: Hello?" "Crimson: (... I can't believe it, there here?!) Is your mother here?" "Danny Cardenas: I can't, after my little brother died she can't see anyone anymore..." "Crimson: Oh, I understand... But I came to tell your mother that your brother is still alive." "Danny Cardenas: What, but he can't survive an explosion that hit him!" "Crimson: He's alive, I saw him land on your home planet and got back up on his feet like nothing ever happened and he told me that he's okay and he's coming to find you all..." "Danny Cardenas: Are you sure that it's my brother?" "Crimson: He told me and showed all of you, Juan, Steven, Danny, Delfina, and Daniel." "Danny Cardenas: If he's alive then where is he?" "Crimson: I don't know, I offered him to come with me to find all of you, but he told me that he's going to find you all by himself..." "Danny Cardenas: Oh, okay... But who are you?" "Crimson: The names Crimson the Red Wolf." "Danny Cardenas: Thanks Crimson I'll tell my mom that Adam's alive." "Crimson: Don't worry about Adam, the light will protect him, as long as you have faith in him that he will come." (then I left the place and headed towards Amy) "Amy: Who are they, do you know them?" "Crimson: Yeah, I know them all right." "Amy: So what now?" "Crimson: We go back to Chris's house, oh and before I forget, here." (I got out a bag out of my hair, then threw it at her) "Amy: What is it?" "Crimson: Your dresses." (Amy was surprised that I kept her dresses in tacked) "Amy: Ohh Crimson, nobody has ever done something like this before. Thank you!" (Amy came up and kissed me on the cheek) "Crimson: (Sigh)... Please don't do that, I'm still-" "Amy: Oh sorry Crimson, I don't know what got over me." "Crimson: Just don't do that please."

Chapter 30 : The Awakening Of Yang, Ninja Arts... More Like Ninja Fake.

I was at Chris's house just in the mood about traveling alone and just have a good stroll alone, just thinking about it just wants me to go now and go for it. "Crimson: (Yawned) Ah-ha I think I should just go to another city alone, just to get myself moving and see what this world haves to offer." I decided to go on a solo travel so I can see the greatest wonders of the world and see how do they resemble to my "Lost World", but before I can get started I have to tell everyone that I was going to leave them for a little good while. I entered the house and saw that everyone was at the living room just talking about what happened to Sonic. "Tails: So let me get this straight Sonic, you were saying that you were being controled by someone?" "Sonic: Yeah and the thing about it was that I felt... Out of control as if... I was a monster..." "Cream: But why?" (then I just came to the room) "Crimson: Nazo." "Chris: Crimson?" "Sonic: Who is Nazo, Crimson?" "Crimson: Nazo is a shining Hedgehog that was created from a God to take the place of a hero to do what he was meant to do... But something happened that made Nazo changed his alligence to aid the evil forces just to see who is the most powerful hero of all." "Amy: But you said that he told you that he knows that your family was okay, right?" "Crimson: He did, but that was the last time he had a good side and was willing to tell me that." "Tails: Then why did we hear Sonic's voice changed?" "Crimson: It was Nazo, he just became more evil than before." "Sonic: So it was Nazo that took control over me, but why?" "Crimson: He's after the "Chaos Emerald" that I have, and the reason I'm here is that I'm going to travel alone for a little while with the Emerald." "Amy: Why can't you just leave the "Chaos Emerald" here?" "Crimson: Because Nazo will take control over anyone of you and take the Emerald then deliver the it to him in person." "Chris: I think we should let Crimson take it..." "Sonic: Yeah I second that, besides I can't hurt anyone of my friends." "Crimson: Then I have to go, I can feel him coming here now." (I then rush out of the room) "Tails: How strong is he anyway?" (I stopped and didn't turn) "Crimson: Strong enough to destroy a single city."

I told them most of what Nazo was really made of and how dangerous he really was, after I told them everything about Nazo I headed out to another city in light speed and reached there in night time. "Crimson: This looks like an interesting city to examine, I guess I can look around." (then I heard a lot of earth crumbling happening around an "Abandond Subway Station" and I rushed over to the station to see what was going on) "Crimson: What happened here?" "Dr. Eggman: I can see that your late to see what my friend E-91 the Lady Ninja can do." (I turned around and saw Eggman there) "Crimson: Lady Ninja?" "Dr. Eggman: The one thing I don't understand is that why did Sonic sound so different when you left, his eyes were a lot different than before." "Crimson: So Nazo was out of control when I left then." "Dr. Eggman: Nazo, who is that?" "Crimson: It's best if we see each other in person Doc., besides if I were you, I stay out of his way." "Dr. Eggman: Ah so whoever this Nazo is-" "Crimson: Don't even think about that Eggman, Nazo is too powerful to be persuaded to work with you, and I'll say this again, he's not very cooprative." "Dr. Eggman: Then I want you to stay out of my way!" "Crimson: For what then?" "Dr. Eggman: You will see soon."

I was still wondering why Eggman was here for then my "Aura Crystal Rings" started to react to something, "Crimson: Huh? A "Chaos Emerald" is here too?" (then my rings just got brighter underneath the station that was Destroyed) "Crimson: Hmm... I can't get to the Emerald and I can't just dig here, if I do that then the whole streets that is connected to the subway will be destroyed too." I was trapped on the decision on what to do now.

A Day Passed

A day has passed and I was still thinking about what to do and there was nothing that I could think of. "Crimson: (If I was to try to pull out the Emerald out of that pile then I will not only crush myself but kill innecent lives too, and if I was to try to tell the construction worker's about all of this, then it will take a very long time just to get the Emerald out...)..." Then I saw a Man with Knuckle came by and Knuckles was pulling out some metal claws on his hands then started to dig. "Crimson: Hmm, I guess Knuckles is getting to the Emerald first then, it is best that I sit this Emerald out." I just sat down on the roof of a building then noticed that a young lady that was appearently a ninja just came and snatched the man that was with Knuckles. "Crimson: Hmm...? Okay, was that suppose to be that Lady Ninja girl thing that Eggman was talking about?" (then I focused on to Knuckles and saw that he came out with the Emerald and all of a sudden a flash of light just appeared to me) "Crimson: What the-"

I was in a shock and I found myself not in any city but in front of an ancient temple that was all newly build, I walked up to the temple and saw an image of a White Wolf that looked a lot like me, but with a lot of light around himself that I can't even see through. "Crimson: Who are you and where am I?" "?: So we finally meet again... Crimson the Red Wolf, I persume." "Crimson: What, how did you know my name?" "?: I want to know something. Why do you fight Crimson?" "Crimson: What do you mean why, I fight to see everyone's future and stop any darkness that tries to stop their future. Besides I don't want anybody to end up with the same fate as me..." "?: Your light is strong but your just changing the past for a better future right?" "Crimson: The only difference is that I'm in their timeline and not telling them that I really know them." "?: But you are telling me all of this, aren't you?" "Crimson: I am, because I don't know you." "?: You have a good eye Crimson, but how did you know about me?" "Crimson: To be honest I really don't know you." "?: Hmm, I think your not familiar with me at all..." "Crimson: I am not, that part is true." "?: Then allow me to introduce myself. (the light faded) My name is Yangdalon the White Wolf." "Crimson: Yangdalon?" "Yangdalon: Yes, the first of the "Adamus" and "Hero of the Galaxy" and now I have a test for you to see if you have what it takes to have me to aid you." "Crimson: A test?" "Yangdalon: This test represent's who will you protect." "Crimson: Huh?" "Yangdalon: Please tell me, who will you protect most?" "Crimson: I'll protect anyone that is in deep trouble." "Yangdalon: And if you were to solve a problem without violence, will you do it?" "Crimson: If I was to do that, then the world will die for my 100% pure heart that I always follow." (Yangdalon then made a confused face) "Yangdalon: Hmm... Why do you chose violence as this answer?" "Crimson: Because if I have a 2nd life, then I am sure as hell not going to waist it just to do nothing and die again for it." "Yangdalon: Interesting." "Crimson: Also I can tell that is exactly what you did, right." "Yangdalon: I never expect that Yindalon would actually choose you to take his place..." "Crimson: Maybe I have something that resembles both, you and Yindalon." "Yangdalon: Maybe..." "Crimson: So, are we done?" "Yangdalon: Yes, and now I will aid you a long in your travels." "Crimson: Just to talk to right?" "Yangdalon: Yes, for I will lend you some of my powers to you." "Crimson: Okay."

After Yangdalon's light got inside me, I was back in the city and it was night time. "Crimson: Huh...? How long was I out?" (Yangdalon then came out of my Aura) "Yangdalon: (Crimson, can you hear me?)" "Crimson: Yangdalon?" "Yangdalon: (Crimson you can track down anyone, if you find any Aura that belongs to them.)" "Crimson: Really? That sounds very interesting." (I found Knuckles Aura and started to head to his destination) "Crimson: Okay, lets go!" (C020) I was going towards the paraid that was going on in the center of the city and saw the man that was captured by that so called ninja and he was with the Emerald that Knuckles haves. "Crimson: Oh, now I get it, Knuckles must of made a friend with this man." "Yangdalon: (That man is called Hawk, he's a man that is in a desperation for money and a good treasure hunter for certain places.)" "Crimson: It sounds like that you've met up with him." "Yangdalon: (To be honest I never met him, it is what I can really do.)" "Crimson: So your an annalizer then?" "Yangdalon: (Yes I am.)" "Crimson: Okay."

I sat back and saw that Hawk lost the Emerald from E-91 and Knuckles was in a dangerous predicament. "Crimson: All right, time to break this up." "Yangdalon: (What are you going to do?)" "Crimson: You'll see." (I jumped down and brought out my "Lone Wolves" sword and cut the lines that the Lady Ninja used on Knuckles and set him free) "Knuckles: Crimson?" "Crimson: Stay put Knuckles, I'll handle this." "Hawk: Who are you?" "Crimson: Names Crimson, it's good to finally see you in person Hawk." "Hawk: Wait, how did you know my name?" "Crimson: Let's just say that I have a new friend with me now." "Lady Ninja: How dare you get in my way!" "Crimson: Be quiet faker, you are not a ninja." "Lady Ninja: Not a ninja, I'll show you who is a ninja!" (I disappeared in the shadows then slashed E-91 in a quick instant from behind and reappeared in front of her) "Lady Ninja: Gaah...! Who... Are... You... A God...?!" "Crimson: I'm not a God, but I am their server." The Lady Ninja was shown sliced in half clean and was destroyed, I grabbed the Emerald and gave it to Knuckles. "Crimson: Here, I think you should hold on to it." (Knuckles then closed my hand and put it close to me) "Knuckles: Crimson, thanks but you deserve it." "Crimson: I can't accept this Emerald Knuckles, I want you to have it." "Hawk: Knuckles you've work hard to get it back, don't just throw it away like that." (Knuckles then looked me and smiled) "Knuckles: Heh... Okay Crimson, thank you." "Crimson: It's no problem, besides I need to get back to Sonic and the other's." "Knuckles: I'll see you soon."

I was heading back to Chris's house after all of those crazy things that happened over at Hawk's place then all of a sudden I was ambushed by Nazo. "Crimson: What the?!" (I dropped the "Chaos Emerald" and Nazo caught it) "Nazo: I'll take that." "Crimson: No, he got my "Chaos Emerald"!" "Nazo: Oh how ironic this is Crimson, now I have the Emerald." (C021) "Crimson: Don't count yourself a victory yet Nazo." (I punched him in the face then on the stomache) "Nazo: Nuuaah! You have to do a lot better than that Crimson." (Nazo charged at me and strucked me to a building then I charged myself to hit Nazo down) "Nazo: Nuuaah!" "Crimson: How do you like that?!" (I hit Nazo down and he dropped the Emerald in the "Station Square Dump Yard") "Crimson: Oh that is just great!" (we both then got down and Nazo got pissed off) "Nazo: What did you do to my Emerald!" "Crimson: I can't believe this!" "Nazo: This isn't over Crimson!" (Nazo left the area and I couldn't find the Emerald anywhere in sight) "Crimson: This is just terrific, I lost the Emerald all because of Nazo... What am I going to tell Sonic...?" "Yangdalon: (Are you going to tell this Sonic person the truth?)" "Crimson: I have to."

Chapter 31 : Trouble In The Wild?

I reached to Chris's house and saw that when I got to the front door the sun was rising and I have to come out clean. "Crimson: Oh man, this is not going to end well for me." (what I didn't know was that Sonic was on the roof) "Sonic: What are you talking about?" (I was surprised that Sonic was on the roof) "Crimson: Sonic...?" "Sonic: Are you okay?" "Crimson: I can't say that I'm okay..." "Sonic: What happened?" "Crimson: I ran into Nazo and we both lost that White "Chaos Emerald" that I found." "Sonic: WHAT?!" "Crimson: I really didn't expect that to happen, but there is good news." "Sonic: You found it again?" "Crimson: No, Knuckles found one himself." "Sonic: Do you know where the Emerald that you lost is at?" (I then started to look away) "Crimson: That's the problem, I know where but not where it landed at." "Sonic: But what place?" "Crimson: Somewhere around the "Station Square Dump Yard" and my rings couldn't find them neither." "Sonic: Then this is a problem, so what now?" "Crimson: If anyone finds it, then we have to retrieve it no matter what." (Sonic the started to think about something) "Sonic: Is Nazo after the Emeralds too?" "Crimson: I don't think he's after all of them." "Sonic: What do you mean?" "Crimson: Now that I think about that, he's only after the White "Chaos Emerald" first." "Sonic: So we're just gonna leave it there for now?" "Crimson: Just for now until we have 6 Emeralds or if someone found it from there." "Sonic: Okay, I hope that no one finds it then."

I told Sonic that I was going to the wilderness to start thinking on what to do now. "Crimson: Sonic, I'm going to the wild and just think on what should I do now." "Sonic: Okay Crimson, we will find you if we need you." (I smiled back at him) "Crimson: All right Sonic, I'll see you later." I left to the wild plains and started to think about what I want to do next since my eternal life was endless. I reached the "Wild Safari" and found out that there were workers over there just building something that looks like a damp. "Crimson: Odd, why are they building a damp for?" (I was distracted about the damp being built around the "Wild Safari", but I was just in a hurry to find out what would be my next move on Nazo) "Crimson: (Growling)... I don't have time to figure out on why this is happening, I need to get to the forest so I can focus." (I left the area and headed to the "Safari's Forest" to find my inner peace) "Crimson: If I just focus on reaching to the forest, then I'll get my answers." (I reached to the forest then focused on to my heart and was transported back inside my heart once again and Arceus was there Waiting for me once more) "Arceus: Crimson." "Crimson: It's been a while hasn't it Master." "Arceus: Did you figure out on what you must do about Death Wolf's resurrection?" "Crimson: I'll know, once I find out who are the ones that are going to Resurrect him." (Arceus then got angry and got in front of me) "Arceus: You need to know now Crimson, I have the data on when is it going to happen and the results is in 2 days!" "Crimson: What?!" "Arceus: You need to find your answer fast Crimson and you must do it before that day comes!" "Crimson: But Master, I told you before, I can't tell what to do until I know who I'm up against, besides I need to at least know the name of who's going to Resurrect Death Wolf." (Arceus stood there quietly and looked away) "Arceus: ..." "Crimson: You know who it is, don't you..." "Arceus: (Sigh)... King Boom Boo, that is who your up against..." "Crimson: King Boom Boo, what kind of name is that?!" "Arceus: Don't underestimate it Crimson, it will do anything to get his Master Resurrected even if it sacrificed it's own minion's of any kind." "Crimson: Wow, that just got down to no worries to creepy." "Arceus: And do whatever it takes to stop the Resurrection, I know you can do it."

Arceus left out of my heart and back to the Heavens, then a flash of light just appeared in front of me. "Yangdalon: So that was your Master just now?" "Crimson: Yangdalon?" "Yangdalon: I don't know why, but something is telling me that I don't like him at all... However I'm gonna have to side with him on this one Crimson... You must stop the Resurrection from happening." "Crimson: Easier set than done Yangdalon, if I try to take on King Boom Boo without a plan then I will fail big time and besides I don't even know how or who it is really." "Yangdalon: Hmm... I think it's best you see..." "Crimson: Really, that's the best intel that you can tell me?" "Yangdalon: I heard about him Crimson, but I never got the chance to actually encounter it." "Crimson: Then tell me what you know." "Yangdalon: It's already useless Crimson, your Master told you all that I know..." (I then started to point 2 of my fingers at my head) "Crimson: (Sigh)..." "Yangdalon: I'm sorry Crimson, but this is one thing I just don't know." "Crimson: Then there's only one way, we have to at least find one of his own minions and see how they look like." "Yangdalon: Okay... Just don't get spotted or captured." (Yangdalon's light just vanished without a sight) "Crimson: (Growling)... This is going to be a problem..."

I transported back to the living world and saw Eggman pass by with a new toy of his. "Dr. Eggman: Now E-18 Guerra-Hard go after Sonic and destroy him!" "Crimson: (Well well, what is the Doc. doing here, and did he say that Sonic was here?)..." (I followed Eggman quietly and noticed that Eggman lost track of E-18, but found 2 mens just pouring gasoline all around the trees and plants then found out something way off) "Dr. Eggman: Excuse me, did you two happen to see a blue Hedgehog around here?" "Man 1: Oh great just what we need, another wierdo!" "Crimson: (Russian's pouring gasoline on mother Earth, I can't let them do this!)..." "Dr. Eggman: WIERDO, did you just called me a WIERDO?!" "Man 2: Boss, I don't think he's a wierdo but a lunitic." "Crimson: (Well at least the good Doc. is about to do some rights.)..." "Dr. Eggman: OH YOUR CALLING ME A LUNATIC NOW, WELL LETS SEE HOW YOU LIKE A LINATIC GOING AFTER YOU!" (Eggman was then firing missles at the 2 Russian's) "Man 2: Surgey we need to get out of here!" "Surgey: This guy is a mad man!" (all three of them left and headed to that damp that I saw earlier) "Crimson: Huh...? Wait a minute, those two were trying to burn this whole forest down so that they can use that damp that I saw back then to make money?! If they do that, not even their own damp can catch all the water that the rain brought in the wild and it will kill many lives no matter of what kind!"

I cleaned up the plants and trees from being flamable then rushed to the damp as fast as I can but when I got to the damp, everything was all over and I joined in the party very late. "Sonic: Crimson, where were you?" "Crimson: I had a very long chat." "Tails: What was the chat about?" "Crimson: I'll tell you after you let me know what I missed." "Chris: Tails and I stopped a damp from being built around here." "Crimson: Really, the two of you stopped this damp from being built?" "Tails: Why, is that bad?" "Crimson: No, it's just unexpected, but good job." "Tails: Yeah and we saved the animals home too." "Crimson: Not to meantion their lives as well." "Tails: Huh?" "Chris: What are you talking about?" "Crimson: Those two Russian's were trying to burn down the forest." "Tails: What?!" "Crimson: Don't worry, I took care of that when I heard everything." "Sonic: How did you know?" "Crimson: Sneaking up to Eggman and found those two with gasoline." "Sonic: Besides I defeated another one of Eggman's Robot." "Crimson: You mean E-18?" "Sonic: Yeah but how did you-" "Crimson: Overheard the Doc. talking to it." "Sonic: Wow you must of been everywhere?" "Crimson: Not really." "Tails: Okay Crimson, it's your turn." (I then started to wonder where to start off) "Crimson: Hmm..." "Chris: Come on Crimson, you must have done something here." "Crimson: Give me a minute, I'll tell you once we get back." "Sonic: Okay then..." (all of us got in the X-Tornado and left to Chris's place) "Sonic: Yeah, did you get the answer that you were looking for?" "Crimson: I only have 2 days left to get my answer, a great evil will be waiting for me to be at one place so he can come back from the dead." "Chris: Who?" "Crimson: Death Wolf..."

Chapter 32 : The Rise Of Crimson's Nightmares, Death Wolf The Starter Of The Chaotic End!

I was on an objective to find out who I am up against, but as usual I'm always with the Sonic team, Chris had just got a call from his mother that he and his friends was going to stay over to some "Abandond Castle" for some type of movie and I figured that since I haven't been able to get as much of a certain answers or trouble, I figured that I should just go ahead and go with it. When we got there I notice 100% of negative energy coming from the castle, I felt like I didn't want to go in the castle and I didn't know why, "Sonic: What's wrong Crimson?" "Crimson: I'm feeling a lot of negative energy from this castle and I having a feeling that I don't want to go inside." "Sonic: Maybe you need to go inside and cool down." "Crimson: Yeah, your right." (right when I got inside the castle the negative energy just disappeared) "Crimson: Huh?" "Sonic: What is it now?" (I then looked around my area) "Crimson: It's gone, but how?" (I was still looking around and saw nothing) "Sonic: Just calm down Crimson." "Crimson: Hmm..." I felt that this was just something that would just be all more than meets the eyes, but I didn't know why the negative energy just vanished to 0%. Then a monsterous energy came from underneath me and Sonic. "Sonic: Huh?" "Crimson: What is this power?!" (the pecentage was up to 666% on the negative energy and I really have a bad feeling about this) "Sonic: Crimson, what's going on?!" (then I heard an evil voice coming from my head) "Evil Voice: (You who have come to resurrect the great and mighty "Zedamus" you will be set free from your curse from any scar from any who has cut you!") "Crimson: (Wait... Could this place be?) Sonic this is the place, this is where everything will start!" "Sonic: What?" "Crimson: There's no doubt, this is the place." (the percentage went back to 0%) "Sonic: Are you sure this is the place?" "Crimson: It has to be, didn't you hear the voice that came from nowhere?" "Sonic: What voice?" (then the percentage went back to 666% and was set) "Crimson: GAAAAAHHH!" "Sonic: Crimson!" "Evil Voice: YES, NOW THE HUNT FOR YOUR FRIENDS WILL FINALLY BEGIN!" "Sonic: What, who was that?" "Crimson: RRRRRRRRUUUAAAAAAH MY LEFT EYE, IT BURNS!" "Evil Voice: RELEASE YOUR EYE PATCH NOW!" (my arm was then having control over itself) "Sonic: CRIMSON DON'T!" "Crimson: I can't... Control myself..." (I took off my Eye Patch and destroyed it) "Evil Voice: NOW WE'RE READY TO PLAY!" (The Voice disappeared)

"Crimson: (Gasping for air)... Sonic..." "Sonic: You need to get out of here." (then both Sonic and I heard a voice) "Death Wolf's Voice: I wouldn't count on that Sonic the Hedgehog, the game has been set and if Crimson leaves, then my minions will eat you and your friends souls." "Crimson: You monster, where are you!" "Death Wolf's Voice: Closer than you think, I am your eye!" "Crimson: What?!" "Death Wolf's Voice: If you want to stop all of this, then you have to save all of my new hostages from entering my dimension!" "Crimson: You won't get away with this!" "Death Wolf's Voice: I just did and the hunt will begin tonight!" (Death Wolf disappeared deep inside my eye) "Sonic: Crimson what should we do?" "Crimson: (Growling)... I can't escape and there is too many people here and if I'm not mistaken about who will they go after first is Amy." "Sonic: Why Amy?" "Crimson: If I'm not mistaken on this one too, she haves something that will bring Death Wolf back."

Sonic went outside and all of a sudden day became night in a quick instant then I heard a scream coming from Chris's Mother's room. "Crimson: That sounds like it's coming from Chris's Mother's room." I hurried to the room and saw her leg just went inside the mirror and disappeared, I was shocked about what I just saw. "Crimson: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" (then the evil voice came back) "Evil Voice: YES NOW WE CAN FEAST ON HER SOUL." "Crimson: I don't know who you are, but your not going to get away with this!" "Evil Voice: I JUST DID." (then it vanished again, and Chris came in the room) "Chris: Mom!" (Chris saw my face and knew that I saw almost everything) "Crimson: I need to find out what was that thing..." "Chris: Crimson, where is my Mom?!" "Crimson: Chris... I don't know how to explain it to you Chris, but all that I saw was that your mother was taken thought that mirror." (Chris was then against me on what I said) "Chris: If your not going to take this seriously, then stop staying at one spot!" "Crimson: I am telling you the truth, it's just... I can't believe my own eyes." "Chris: Eyes?" (I turned around and showed Chris my cursed eye) "Chris: Wha- What happened?" "Crimson: Now is not the time, we all need to get out of here with everyone." (Death Wolf reappeared in my left eye) "Death Wolf's Voice: I'm afraid to tell you this Crimson, but only your friends can leave and not you!" "Crimson: Gaah!" "Chris: Who was that?!" "Death Wolf's Voice: Ahh and I see you brought me dinner as well!" "Crimson: I'm not going to let you be set free, Death Wolf!" "Death Wolf's Voice: Ahh I do like that name so much Crimson and I think I should use it for now, and I will destroy this world with my bear boney hands, EEAAAHHHHH ha ha ha haaaaa!" (Death Wolf vanished deep inside my eye again) "Chris: Crimson, what is going on here?!" "Crimson: You need to get you, your people, and your friends out of here now." "Chris: But I can't just leave here without my Mom!" "Crimson: Even young mens have to make a right for life decisions Chris and of course, that's what I did." "Chris: But... My Mom..." (I then placed my hands on Chris's shoulders) "Crimson: (Sigh)... I'm sorry Chris, if it was either losing your life to save your mother from whatever those things are or save your friends from falling victums of those things, then what will you choose?" "Chris: I have to save my Mom, Crimson. If I don't, then I won't be able to see her again." "Crimson: ..." (Chris then left the room)

After our little talk about survival I then heard another scream coming from the hallway of the castle. "Crimson: That sounds like... CREAM!" (I rushed to Cream's aid and when I got there, I saw Amy trying to pulling Ella's arm out of a dimension that was not suppose to be there) "Crimson: Amy where's Cream?!" "Amy: Cream is in that wall and please help me get Ella out!" "Crimson: What?!" "Amy: I can't hold on much longer Crimson, please help me!" "Death Wolf's Voice: IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT HEDGEHOG!" (I was then held up in the air and was being choked) "Crimson: (Choking) GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" "Amy: Who's that Crimson?!" (then Ella's hand went inside the dimension) "Amy: Noo Ella!" (I was then let go, and I was gasping for air) "Crimson: (Coughing hard) Damn you!" "Chris: What's going on?!" "Tails: Amy!" "Sonic: What is all of that screaming about?" (then arms came out of the walls and got Tails) "Crimson: Tails!" "Tails: Ahh Sonic, Crimson!" (Tails was captured and was taken in the dimension) "Sonic: No! Tails!" "Crimson: This isn't good..." (Sonic turned around and punched me down) "Crimson: Gaah! What was that for?!" "Sonic: This is all your fault Crimson, if you had never showed up around this world then my friends would still be here!" "Crimson: This is not my fault Sonic!" (Chris then got in front of both of us) "Chris: Stop it, both of you! This isn't going to help us get our friends back!" "Crimson: Chris is right, we need to get to that portal and get them out." "Death Wolf's Voice: I DON'T THINK SO!" "Crimson: GAAAAH!" (then multiple of arms came out of the dimension and captured Sonic) "Crimson: Ghost?!" "Sonic: And I thought that there was no such thing!" (the Ghosts then caught Sonic) "Death Wolf's Voice: OHH THEY ARE REAL ALL RIGHT, MY MINIONS ARE GHOST SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, AND NOW YOU WILL BE MINE TOO!" "Sonic: Chris catch!" (Sonic then threw a stoned hourglass) "Chris: What is it?" "Sonic: I think it haves to do something about all of this and whatever it is, it can stop all of this from being permanent!" (Sonic was taken in the dimension and was sealed away) "Amy: Noo, I won't let you take my Sonic away! (started Crying)" "Chris: Amy we need to get some help." "Crimson: That's not going going to work Chris, if you tell anyone about this then they will try to stop you." "Amy: But what are we suppose to do?" "Crimson: Tomorrow will be that day, I can't let him be resurrected."

I was on top of the castle and saw that Chris and Amy were looking around and found a hidden passage in one of the tombstone then headed in. "Yangdalon: (You need to get down there Crimson.)" "Crimson: If I do that, then I will get captured and they will resurrect Death Wolf." (Yangdalon then got to my face) "Yangdalon: (You need to do this Crimson, or they will die for nothing.)" "Crimson: I want to do something, but how am I suppose to fight a ghost?!" (Yangdalon then looked at me right in the eyes) "Yangdalon: (Hmm... You still haven't learned how to use those "Aura Crystal Rings" don't you...?)" "Crimson: I just learned by a fluke." "Yangdalon: (Then how about fighting ghost with ghost.)" (I then looked at Yangdalon) "Crimson: What?"

After Yangdalon taught me something special, I headed to the secret room that Chris and Amy went in, and when I got to the bottom of the stairs I heard that Amy was struggling then when I opened the door and saw that one of the ghost went inside of Amy's body. "Chris: Amy!" (Chris rushed to Amy and was trying to wake her up) "Crimson: CHRIS, DON'T!" (then the ghost got full control over Amy) "Posessed Amy: Don't try to interfere with our plan!" (then the ghost tried to hit Chris) "Chris: Amy, Noo!" (C022) (I rushed to Chris's aid and intercept the "Piko Piko Hammer" with my "Lone Wolves" sword) "Posessed Amy: What?!" "Crimson: If you want to get to him, then you have to get pass me first!" (I then flinged the Posessed Amy away) "Chris: Crimson, you came..." "Crimson: Leave this one to me Chris." "Chris: But-" "Crimson: No buts, I am going to do what I do best, and that's protecting." "? ? ?: So you finally came Crimson." "Crimson: Once this prophecy is ruined, your next King Boom Boo!" "King Boom Boo: No matter what it takes, I will resurrect my master!" "Posessed Amy: (Chuckled), Now shall we dance my love?" "Crimson: I don't belong to you." "Posessed Amy: You will be mine Crimson, and you know it!" (the Posessed Amy was then rushing towards me) "Crimson: Chris, get that rock shaped hourglass in place!" "Chris: What about you?" (I then intercepted the "Piko Piko Hammer's" from the Posessed Amy) "Crimson: Giving you a chance to be the hero here, NOW GO!"

Chris went after the hourglass and I was set to face off Amy alone. (both the Posessed Amy and I walked around the area ready to fight) "Posessed Amy: Once I'm done with you, you will be mine forever!" "Crimson: I wasn't prepared for this in the beginning, but now I am ready for you freaks." "Posessed Amy: Really, your really going to hurt me?" (the Posessed Amy use her hammer to hit me and I defended myself with my blade) "Crimson: I'm not going to hurt Amy, I'm going to hurt the one who is controling her." "Posessed Amy: And how are you going to do that?" (I brought back my sword and knock her hammer off of her hands) "Crimson: Like this, (I performed a ghost phase symbol then my rings turned Purple) now I'm a ghost like you!" (then I started to hit the ghost that was inside Amy's body with all my might) "Posessed Amy: Eeeaah! I will have you my love, no matter what it takes!" "Crimson: I am not your love you ghost freak!" (I swung my fist to her face and she dodged my attack) "Posessed Amy: But I am Amy Rose and I want you!" (the Posessed Amy then grabbed a hold of my hand) "Crimson: Your not Amy Rose, the real Amy Rose would really want Sonic instead of me!" (the Posessed Amy knocked off my sword and got both my arms) "Posessed Amy: No, all I wanted was you." "Crimson: So that you can resurrect Death Wolf?!" (my rings turned back to normal) "Posessed Amy: I care less about him, all I want is you!" (then the Posessed Amy kissed me on the cursed eye and the ritual was complete) "Posessed Amy: But all I wanted is to see Death Wolf in person." "Crimson: NNNNRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Death Wolf's Voice: Yes, Yes! Let your pain release me, let go of your fear, LET ALL OF YOUR NIGHTMARE'S AWAKEN!" (I was in deep trouble until I saw Chris with the hourglass at set) "Crimson: Chris, NOW!" "Posessed Amy: WHAT, NOO!" "Death Wolf's Voice: It doesn't make a change, I am here now!"

Everything was back to normal, except with an extra. (I was then through a wall and Death Wolf opened his eyes) "Death Wolf: At long last, I have returned." "Crimson: Damn it..." (C023) (Sonic and the others then got out of the dimension) "Sonic: Take this!" "Posessed Amy: Huh?" (Sonic hit the Posessed Amy and instantly knocked her out with the ghost escaping) "Chris: Crimson, are you okay?" "Crimson: (Growling)... No, I'm not alright." "Death Wolf: EEAAAAAAHHHHHHH HA HA HA HAAAAA! Now that I'm alive I will destroy this world!" "King Boom Boo: And we can take over all humans that stands in our way!" "Death Wolf: Our way you say?" "King Boom Boo: And there is nothing that you can do to stop us fr-" (Death Wolf slashed King Boom Boo's left arm with one slash and destroyed its arm) "King Boom Boo: Master... Why...?" "Death Wolf: You are nothing to me now, all that I wanted is to be brought back from the dead." "King Boom Boo: But I did everything you wanted me to do, why?!" "Crimson: He never liked you, he just used you to get what he wanted all this time." "Death Wolf: I like to stay but the living is calling for me." (Death Wolf left the room and headed outside) "Crimson: Your not going to escape from me Death Wolf!" "Chris: Crimson, wait!" (I chased after Death Wolf and got outside) "Crimson: Death Wolf, where are you!" (I looked up and saw that a lot of dark clouds were headed over here and Death Wolf was on top of the castle) "Death Wolf: Now the beginning of the end, starts here!" "Crimson: Death Wolf!" (Death Wolf then saw me) "Death Wolf: Ahh, I see that you still want to stop me, huh Crimson." "Crimson: No matter what it takes, I will stop you." "Death Wolf: Very well then, I will give you what you want my friend." "Crimson: I'm not holding back!" "Death Wolf: This is where you die, Crimson the Red Wolf!"

We both fought greatly but I was in a disadvantage. "Death Wolf: What's the matter Crimson, your giving up already, how pathetic." "Crimson: Shut up!" "Death Wolf: You don't stand a chance, just give up now and let me proceed with my plan to take over this world so that way I can destroy it when ever I am pleased." "Crimson: I won't give up, not here, not now!" (I attacked Death Wolf with my blade and started to make a comeback) "Death Wolf: Eeaah!" "Crimson: How you like that?!" (Death Wolf then smiled) "Crimson: Huh?" "Death Wolf: Heh, not bad, but now I have your skill!" "Crimson: Don't think that I didn't forget, this time I have a sword and you don't." "Death Wolf: Don't underestimate me Crimson." (Death Wolf shapedshifted his left bone arm to form a Kitana's bladed arm) "Crimson: (Okay I didn't know he can do that...)..." "Death Wolf: Now let's end this!" (Death Wolf used my same technices that I performed on him and I dodged everyone of those moves) "Crimson: It's getting stail Death Wolf!" "Death Wolf: I know, that's why I'm changing my power to eternal darkness." (the dark clouds went inside Death Wolf and powered him up) "Death Wolf: Now your finished!" (Death Wolf used his Death Sphere on me and launched me off the roof, then he followed) "Death Wolf: THIS IS MY REAL POWER!" "Crimson: Nraaa... (Panting) I'm not gonna lie... That really hurt... But now, it's my turn!" (I called to the Heavens to lend me their power to stop Death Wolf) "Crimson: Now take this!" (I used my Light Sphere on Death Wolf and launched him away from me) "Death Wolf: Eeuurgh... (Panting) You're going to regret that Crimson!" (we both kept on fighting until...) "Crimson: NNNNRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!" "Death Wolf: EEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" (we both destroyed the Castle and turned it into a real graveyard) "Death Wolf: Give up Crimson, your done!" "Crimson: I won't lose to you Death Wolf, I have to do whatever it takes to win!" "Death Wolf: Then you are a fool, NOW TAIST MY "DEATH STORM OF THE DEVILS"!" "Crimson: NOT IF I USE MY "LIGHT STORM OF THE GODS"!" (we both used our strongest attacks on each other and formed the "Yin and Yang insignia" then exausted each other out) "Death Wolf: Impossible, no hero could not survived my ultimate power, how is this possible...!" "Crimson: It's called the light and friendship..." "Death Wolf: (Snarling) Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean that I lost Crimson." "Crimson: I know, it's just a stalemate between the two of us." "Death Wolf: We will settle this later Crimson, and you can count on that!" "Crimson: Then I'll be waiting." (Death Wolf left in the dark clouds and evacuated the area)

I was too exausted that I fell down and shut my eyes closed. "Crimson: Damn... It ..." (Sonic and the others then finally came up towards my area) "Sonic: Crimson...!" "Tails: I never thought that he was that powerful..." "Cream: But why did he have to destroy that castle...?" "Amy: I think this is all my fault..." "Chris: Crimson, is our last hope to defeat Death Wolf..." "Ella: Incredible, I never seen such power from one Wolf..." "Chris's Mother: The set is destroyed, what happened here?!" "Director: Mrs. Lindsey Thorndyke your safe!" "Officer: You escaped the legend?!" "Chris: Who were those ghost's?" (I then started to move slowly) "Crimson: (Gasping)...They're minions of... Death... Wolf..." (I passed out, and worried everyone to try to give me some treatment on my wounds) "Chris: This isn't working!" "Sonic: We need to get him back home." "Amy: Please let me help too, It was all my fault that this happened." "Chris: It wasn't your fault Amy-" (all went silence, but I know that I have to get Sonic away from Death Wolf and try to pervent him from infecting the planet as well, but I just didn't know how) (C024)

Chapter 33 : Cruise Of Chaos, Sorry For Everything.

I was out cold, I had been transported to my heart and still remembered about what Amy said but not completely all of it. ("Crimson's Thoughts: "Amy: It was all my fault that this happened." "Chris: It wasn't your fault Amy-") then Arceus came and knew that Death Wolf was resurrected. "Arceus: I take it that Death Wolf has defeated you, did he...?" "Crimson: I know what your thinking, but that wasn't the complete answer." "Arceus: Crimson, your not here to be soft on your enemies and let them live to kill the entire species! DID YOU FORGET THAT!" "Crimson: Master we both lost to each other, it was a draw!" "Arceus: Crimson, God is very upset about your progress and I can't do anything to change his mind!" "Crimson: You think I don't know that!" "Arceus: I tried everything to keep you on that world, but now I can't keep him away from this one!" "Crimson: Master Arceus, I know this more than any other hero's around, besides I heard a lot from your past and if you want to change, THEN STOP ALL OF THIS NONSENCE AND TELL ME THE TRUTH!" (I then saw in Arceus's eyes that he was lieing to me this whole time) "Arceus: You..." "Crimson: I know who your really are and I know that the choice that I have made has given me a chance to really understand you a lot more better." "Arceus: (Growling)... That was the past Crimson, I'm not that type of God anymore...!" "Crimson: Are you sure about that Master, remember that I can tell that you are lieing as well!" "Arceus: I am telling you the truth!" "Crimson: Then why are you lieing again, are you trying to tell me that God isn't really looking after me?!" (I then finally broke through him and got the complete answer I was looking for) "Arceus: (Growling)..." "Crimson: I can't believe this...! You actually fake everything and got me all the way to the point to the resurrection ritual?! And you knew all of this the whole time?!" (I finally got what I needed to know, and Arceus was then giving an evil look) "Arceus: ..." "Crimson: I best be going now." (I turned and left Arceus with all of his so called guilt then left my heart)

When I returned to the living I notice that I was in a "Boat Cruise" and saw that Sonic was just standing right beside me and in a hurry. "Sonic: Hey Crimson old buddy old pal, I'm glad that your okay, but any way can you do me a favor?" "Crimson: Sonic, yeah but at least tell me what you need and why are we in a "Boat Cruise"?" "Sonic: First Chris's Dad wanted all of us to take a break to the "Boat Cruise" for at least 4 days." "Crimson: 4 days huh..." "Sonic: And about that favor, can you fly me off of this cruise and to land of any place will do?" "Crimson: FUCK NO!" "Sonic: Please Crimson-" (Sonic got down and grabbed my legs then started to over react) "Crimson: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" "Sonic: I don't want to be in this cruise just please, please get me out of here!" "Crimson: Rrrrhhhhhuuuu, GET OFF OF ME!" (I blast Sonic off of me with my Aura then jet out to the outside of the "Boat Cruise")

"Crimson: Finally, I lost him." "Chris: Crimson?" "Crimson: Chris?" "Chris: Come here Crimson, I want to know why you fainted." "Crimson: Hmm..." (I walked up to Chris and told him everything about Death Wolf and me fighting back at the "Abandond Castle") "Chris: Wow, so Death Wolf is suppose to be like your dark self?" "Crimson: It appears so." "Chris: So what should we do when we face him again?" (I then faced away from Chris and towards the ocean) "Crimson: (Sigh)... It doesn't work like that Chris." "Chris: Why, I'm pretty sure that Sonic and the other's will beat him if we worked together." "Crimson: No, that isn't the point Chris." "Chris: But why can't we just take him on together?" "Crimson: Because if anyone of them were to get close to his mouth and get bitten, then they will get infected then become Zombies and finally be "uncurable", just like what happened to my people's..." "Chris: So what about you, can't you get infected too?" "Crimson: No, I maybe immortal and can't be affected to any of the "Black Virus" infection, but your people are still at risk if Death Wolf is roaming around the world now." "Chris: Does this means that your really our only hope for our survival?" "Crimson: I saw everything happened at my world and I'll be damned if I let this world go down the same path too."

Chris understands the big situation that I must do, but before headed inside the cruise's room Sonic came to Chris in a blink of an eye. "Crimson: For the last time Sonic, the answer is still no!" "Chris: What's going on?" "Sonic: I know that your gonna say that Crimson." "Crimson: Then why are you here?" "Sonic: I just want to get out of here as soon as possible." "Crimson: Why, do you feel sea sick?" "Chris: So this is what it's all about?" "Sonic: Yes Crimson, I'm sea sick!" "Crimson: (I Nodded my head) You are a lousy lier..." "Sonic: Just please get me out of here!" "Crimson: (What the hell is wrong with him?!)..."

Chris and I left Sonic behind then headed towards the "Cruise Meeting Room", there I saw Tails, Amy, Chuck, Cream and Cheese in the room. "Tails: Crimson, your awake!" "Crimson: Now since that came up, how long was I out...?" "Chuck: You were in pretty bad shape when everybody came back with you almost dead." "Cream: But thanks to you, we're all fine now." "Cheese: Chaaoo Chaaoo!" "Amy: Besides, you were out for at least 5 days-" "Crimson: 5 DAYS?!" "Chris: Are you all right, Crimson?" "Crimson: Tell me something, was there any reports about any missing people?" "Chuck: None, why?" "Crimson: (Calmly Sighed)... Okay, so it hasn't started yet." "Amy: What are you talking about?" "Chris: Do you still remember what happened to Crimson's world?" "Cream: Yes..." "Amy: How can I forget..." "Chuck: I still remember..." "Tails: We all remember that, but why bring that up?" "Crimson: That same event is going to happen here too..." "Everyone (But Me): WHAT?!" "Chris: You haven't told me about that!" "Tails: But how?!" "Amy: Why is it happening?" "Crimson: First of all, Death Wolf was resurrected to destroy any planets that he is in, no matter of what kind and he will feast on the flesh of any species that dares to get in his way." "Chris: That's why Crimson has to face him alone, and if anyone of us were to interfere then we would just end our lives just like that, with no cure to stop the infection." "Crimson: That is not the worst part, if I was to lose to him or able to pin him down, he will do anything to win. In other words, he will find any life forms of any size to infect and serve him until he haves no further use of them and finally kills the corpses himself." "Chuck: Wow, but why can't we help you defeat him?" (I then walked back and started to have flashbacks of that myseterious bonified monster back at my world) "Crimson: Because he will go after anyone in sight helping me." "Amy: What about Sonic, can he help you?" "Crimson: And risk losing him to Death Wolf, there's no way he can help me at all." "Cream: If we can't help you fight him, then why are you challenging him if you know that you will get infected too." "Crimson: Because, I'm actually resisted to the "Black Virus" infection that Death Wolf haves and because he's a soldier of the ideal while I'm the soldier of the truth." "Tails: What if I help you from the X-Tornado?" "Crimson: He will fly up to the sky, destroy your Plane, then infect you." "Chuck: Then we have no other choices, Crimson your our only hope for our worlds survival." "Crimson: I know that..."

I had a secret raging flame hidden inside me that was only on Amy, I guess it's what I heard when I almost passed out but she was reacting that she really did something wrong. "Crimson: Amy, are you all right?" "Amy: Huh?" "Crimson: You look a little down, is there something wrong?" (Amy then looked away) "Amy: (Gulp)..." "Chris: Amy?" "Amy: ..." "Cream: Is she all right?" "Tails: I don't know." "Chuck: What did something happened when you were with Lindsey?" "Crimson: Yeah, some ghosts were trying to take everyone's souls and then kill them in Death Wolf's home dimension if I never appear to them and when I played their little game, I noticed that Amy was posessed by a ghost." "Chris: It was terrifying." "Crimson: The only thing that I want to know, is how did they take control of Amy's body in the first place..." "Tails: That does sound scary..." "Cream: But why do they need Amy?" "Crimson: If my theroy is correct, since Amy haves the same Aura as mine, they were try to use the Aura that ressembles my own and try to resurrect Death Wolf with those Aura's." "Chuck: It still doesn't make any sense." "Crimson: Now get this, they needed a girl that haves a condition of a desperate love, the same Aura of a "Hero of the Galaxy" such as myself, and a dark heart that will be nothing but a monster." "Chris: Amy does haves those two things, but not that last one." "Crimson: Because they needed to control her so they can make that dark heart." "Chuck: Amy did put up a fight, didn't she Chris?" "Chris: To be honest, no." "Crimson: What?!" (Amy then finally opened up to all of us) "Amy: Okay it's true! But the only reason why I didn't want to tell you about this... Was because I messed up bad!" (I then got up to Amy) "Crimson: What happened...?" "Amy: I thought that Sonic was giving me complaments through that dimension that Sonic was stuck in, and when I listen to that voice I ended up getting those ghosts out. Then when I tried to hit one of them for tricking me, I ended up being possessed." (I then closed my eyes) "Crimson: ..." "Chuck: Of course, now I understand." "Crimson: Are you really that stupid?" "Amy: Crimson." "Crimson: If I were you, I would pay attention to the voice a lot closer so that way I can't mess up that bad!" "Chris: Crimson stop, your only hurting her feelings!" (I then faced away from all of them) "Crimson: (Growling)... She has to regain my trust again Chris." (then I sat down and then medetaite)

Medetaited Up To An Hour

I was Medetaiting for at least an hour then I started to get interupted by Sonic's wind. (Sonic's whooshing) "Crimson: Hmmrrruuuhhh..." "Cream: Here he comes again." (Sonic whooshing again) "Chris: Yeah I guess if I were him, I'll go crazy too." "Crimson: Just don't get too crazy." "Tails: He's coming back." (Sonic whooshing once more) "Amy: Okay that's it, it's time for a meeting." (Amy got in the center) "Amy: Stop!" (Sonic stopped then was wondering what Amy had in mind) "Sonic: What wrong?" "Amy: Don't say what's wrong with me, what's wrong with you! You have been running around this cruise for about 3 days staight and your just reacting that your afraid of the water?!" "Crimson: And here we go." "Amy: Ever since you've been in this cruise you have been running for a very long time, so guess what were staying on this cruise for 4 more days, and nobody likes a coward!" "Chris: Do you think that she's getting to his head?" "Crimson: Just wait for it..." "Amy: Now stand up hero and show them that your the greatest hero of all." (Sonic stood up then started to walk to the door, then he looked back at Amy and fell down) "Amy: Huh, what happened?" "Crimson: You over did it, that's what happened." "Chris: Okay, let me call my Dad."

I headed up to the watch point of the cruise then just relaxed from up there all the way to the point that Sonic was planning a snake trick, so I decided to play this game on Sonic. After he got to Tails head, then I swooped in and warned Sonic. "Crimson: Sonic don't do this, if you keep this up then you will only pay the price." "Sonic: Come on Crimson, why would I do that?" "Crimson: Sonic, you are horrible on lying on me." "Sonic: Come on Crimson." "Crimson: (Sigh)... Fine, keep this up then. But if you ask for an exit, then your on your own." I left back up to the "Cruise Meeting Room" then just relaxed myself and waited for Sonic to come in. (when 5 minutes passed, Sonic came in and was saying that Amy went beserk about this cruise) "Sonic: Yeah, and the more longer we stay in this cruise, the more that everyone will go crazy..." "Chris: Grandpa!" "Chuck: Hmm... If this keeps up, then we have to go back." (I clapped my hands in this fake play) "Crimson: Bravo, good show, lets have drinks all around the cruise. And yet you were so close Sonic, but better luck next time." "Sonic: What are you talking about?" "Crimson: Quoe your bust." (I pointed to the door and came out of that room was both Amy and Cream and they were talking about what Sonic said to Amy) "Crimson: Shesh, she just never learn can't she...?" (Amy then grabbed me by my fur) "Amy: And what does that suppose to mean?!" "Crimson: Seriously Amy, how long will it take you to actually understand what is going on?!" "Amy: Yes I do, Sonic loves me and-" (I then placed my hand and covered her mouth) "Crimson: I'm not gonna lie to you now Amy, but he just lied to you." "Amy: Wait... You mean?" "Crimson: Every... Single... Word..." (everyone stood quiet and looked down to where Sonic was at, but he left) "Chris: SONIC!"

When everyone heard about Sonic's plan I headed back to the watch point of the cruise and relaxed again. "Crimson: Now I can sit this one out." (then when I was about to go in a snooze, Sonic came up to the engine pipe and started to bother me with Amy) "Crimson: You have got to be kidding me...!" "Amy: Sonic, come on down so I can show you how great my swinging is." "Sonic: No, I'm fine from were I am." (Amy was then angry and started to hit the pipe) "Amy: Sonic, you better get down from there right now!" "Crimson: Hhrrrrmmm..." "Amy: SONIC, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" "Crimson: Okay, that's it!" (I got up and knocked down Sonic with my Aura) "Crimson: Okay Amy you got Sonic, now please shut the fuck up!" (Sonic and Amy then looked am me) "Sonic: Crimson, what the hell is wrong with you?!" "Crimson: You want to know what the hell's wrong with me Sonic, it's because of Death Wolf's resurrection that I can't focus perfectly to understand how to defeat him!" "Amy: Huh...? Your still upset about that?" "Crimson: Yes Amy, I am still upset about that, you let yourself get tricked and get posessed by those ghosts then help them resurrect Death Wolf!" "Amy: Crimson..." "Crimson: So yeah, HOW DO YOU THINK I'M DOING AMY!" "Sonic: Stop it Crimson, it wasn't her fault!" "Crimson: Sonic, you have no idea how much pain, suffering, disasterous, chaotic, and lonelyness past that I have been through and to top it all of this off with a big unexpected thing is that I have NO HEART!" "Sonic: What...?" (I then got my raging Aura to spread wildly) "Crimson: Besides what do you expect from the one person that haves no emotions at all and all I have to use is just my own memories for my emotions!" (I got down then threw off a huge Aura Blast in the middle of the air and made an explosion in the sky) "Sonic: Crimson... Why didn't you tell us." "Crimson: (Growling)... I did Sonic, it's just you didn't pay attention." (Flash back: Before I was about to leave with Sonic outside of Chris's house. "Sonic: Crimson..." "Crimson: That is what happened to me Sonic." "Sonic: I still don't understand, why your here?" "Crimson: I still have one more thing to say Sonic." "Sonic: What is it?" (I looked around then walked up to Sonic) "Crimson: (Silently) I don't have any emotions, so be careful on not to tick me off." "Sonic: What?" "Crimson: (Sigh)... Lets just go." "Sonic: Oh, okay then.")

I walked off and then sensed Death Wolf's presents headed towards our location. "Crimson: You've got to be kidding me, he's coming now?!" "Sonic: What is it?" "Crimson: Get everyone inside, now!" "Amy: Please Crimson, let us-" (I then got even more furious) "Crimson: NOW!" "Chris: Sonic, Eggman's here too!" "Sonic & Crimson: What?!" "Chuck: Sonic you need to take care of Eggman." "Crimson: (Growling)... Fine, Sonic you take care of Eggman, everyone get inside and I don't care if your allergic to anything that is inside, I'll take care of Death Wolf." "Sonic: CRIMSON!" (I turned around and faced Sonic with my Aura ready to hit him) "Sonic: You need to calm down, NOW!" "Crimson: Calm down, WHY!?" "Sonic: Your starting to be more of a villain yourself, you need to stop!" (I then noticed that Sonic was right) "Crimson: (Gasp)...!" (then an old man came up to me and started talking to me) "Old Man: I can tell that your in a lot of stress about what you have to do." "Crimson: Really, then you know what I have to do then...?" "Old Man: You see young man, if your in a choice on facing your fears to save the world then you must choose to do what is right." "Crimson: I know that already!" "Old Man: But did you know, that not everything is not always solved by brute force." (I then stopped and started to think) "Crimson: ..." "Yangdalon: (He is right Crimson, your letting yourself go to waist by getting in raged about your objective, that will just make your journey a lot more longer than you can never expect.)" "Crimson: So what your saying is that I need to calm down so that way I can find his ultimate weakness a lot faster?" "Old Man: That's right." "Yangdalon: (Yes.)" (I then focused then started to calm down, then placed on my new Eye Patch) "Crimson: (Growling Calmly)... Okay, I'm ready now."

I was waiting for Death Wolf on the glacier's, then he finally came and was ready to fight. "Death Wolf: So your finally awaken, Crimson." "Crimson: I'm ready for you this time." "Death Wolf: This time, will be the day I will rule this pathetic planet." "Crimson: (Focus then you will find your enemy's weakness.)..." "Death Wolf: What's this, your giving up already, how weak..." "Crimson: There you are!" "Death Wolf: Hmm?" (I threw my Aura towards Death Wolf's ring and hit it) "Death Wolf: What?!" "Crimson: Your main support for darkness is your hair's ring isn't it." "Death Wolf: How dare you!" "Crimson: Face it, you just lost already." "Death Wolf: I am not gonna lose here!" "Crimson: How are you gonna beat me if I know your weakness?" "Death Wolf: (Growling)... This isn't over Crimson, I will return!" (Death Wolf tried to fly away) "Crimson: Going somewhere?" (I jumped up and hit Death Wolf straight to Dr. Eggman's location, then I heard something in the sky) "Crimson: Wait, what's that?" (I saw the X-Tornado heading straight towards where I hit Death Wolf) "Crimson: Was that?" (I headed straight towards that location then saw that Sonic was confused about the X-Tornado being here) "Crimson: Sonic!" "Sonic: Crimson, was that?!" "Crimson: I think, it is her." "Sonic: Ella?" "Crimson: Only thing is, how can Ella fly the X-Tornado?" "Sonic: I don't know..." (Ella taken down the Egg Fortress 2 with the X-Tornado) "Crimson: There goes Death Wolf." "Sonic: Why was Death Wolf-" "Crimson: I just got him mad for a little while and since he got hit by a human, he will go after them for getting out of his way." "Sonic: Are you better now?" (I then looked down) "Crimson: Hmm... Yeah." (Sonic and I got back to the cruise and saw everyone getting outside) "Chris: Sonic!" "Tails: Where's Death Wolf?" "Crimson: He's gone with Eggman." "Amy: ..." (I saw Amy still struggling about what I said to her) "Crimson: I'm sorry Amy..." (Amy then saw me down instead) "Amy: Crimson...?" "Crimson: You don't have to say it Amy, it was all my fault." "Cream: Crimson!" (Sonic then got in Cream's way) "Sonic: Don't..." "Crimson: If I would of helped you get set free out of that posessed phase, then I would of not let Death Wolf get set free, sorry for what I said Amy." "Amy: Hmm... Thank you Crimson, I feel better now." "Crimson: I best be going now." (I then started to walk off) "Sonic: Where are you going Crimson?" "Crimson: Somewhere faraway." "Sonic: Come on Crimson, your going to leave us here?" "Crimson: I have to..." (Chris then got in my way) "Chris: But Crimson, you need to at least stay with us." "Crimson: Why?" "Cream: Because your always alone, please don't go." "Sonic: Crimson, you need our help this time." "Crimson: (Sigh)... Okay, but I'm going to shore and wait for your arrival." "Sonic: Okay." "Crimson: Your calm too Sonic?" "Sonic: Yeah, you should join me like this Crimson." (I then smiled back towards Sonic) "Crimson: Heh... You know what, I think I should stay too."

Chapter 34 : A Rematch Of The 2 Species?!

We were all back at Chris's house, it was night time and everyone was sleeping even Sonic, but me. "Crimson: (Sigh)... I wish I can sleep like the others can, I can't remember the last time I slept, even when I was..." (I closed my eye then felt that I was lost about my human past and started to cry because of that) "Crimson: If only I can have my life once again." (I then heard a loud noise coming from the street, then saw a Race Car heading towards the house) "Crimson: I know that car..." (I jumped down towards the Race Car and stayed at one spot while the car was now coming towards me) "Crimson: Speed King." "Sam: Crimson, good. Just the person I wanted to see." "Crimson: What bring you here?" (Ella and Mr. Tanaka came out charging towards Sam and me, then Sam caught both of them) "Sam: Hey stop, it's me!" "Chuck: Sam is that you?" "Sam: It's Speed King." "Chris: Uncle Sam?" "Sam: How are ya Chris." "Sonic: What's all the noise?" "Crimson: Speed King is here Sonic." "Chuck: At least you didn't try to wake the neiborhood." (I then looked outside the gate and saw that Sam was ahead of Chuck) "Crimson: Actually, he already beat you to it." (I showed Chuck all the people awake from the Race Car) "Sam: That's right and I'm here to race Sonic and Crimson to really see who is the fastest in the world!" (both Sonic and I started to think about our choices) "Sonic & Crimson: Hmm..." "Sam: So, what do the both of you say?!" "Crimson: It just be pointless if I join the race." "Sonic: No thanks." "Sam: What was that?!" "Chris: Sonic, Crimson?" "Sam: First of all, I want to hear why Crimson doesn't want to race!" "Crimson: Speed King, you and Sonic stand no chance against my "Heavens Light Speed", besides I'm way too fast to be beaten in a fair race." "Sam: Then show us how fast you really are!" "Crimson: Okay then." (I walked in front of the gate then just waited for 5 sec.) "Sam: Well are you going to run or not?" "Crimson: Tell me where to and how long I have to get back here." "Sam: Okay... Go to the "White House" then back here, within an hour." "Crimson: Good enough, but cut it down to at least towards 2 minutes." "Sonic: What?!" "Chris: Crimson, just putting yourself down to 2 minutes is impossible to perform!" "Crimson: Record it too and you will see my real speed Sam." "Sam: Well, lets air it!"

I was ready to start the trial race in any time. "Sam: Okay Crimson, are you ready?" (then Sonic's friends finally came out) "Amy: What's going on?" "Tails: Is something happening?" "Chris: Crimson is going to show his true speed." "Cream: But why?" "Chuck: So that way only Sonic and Sam can race without having Crimson having an automatic win." "Sam: Go!" (I waited 5 more seconds) "Sam: Crimson it started already, what are you doing?" "Sonic: Is he focu-" (an EMP blasted around me, then I jet out of there faster than Sonic and Sam x10 speed and came back in under a minutes with white flames came in after 10 seconds) "Crimson: Heh... It's been a long time since I used my real speed, without that armor holding me back I can really go beyond." "Sam: What was that blast, what was that speed, what was that flame?!" "Amy: Did I just see that?!" "Tails: But how can he do that?!" "Sonic: I can't compare myself to that!" "Crimson: Look up the recording Speed King, you'll be surprised about this run." (Sam looked up the camera and saw everything done perfectly in slow motions lowest level) "Sam: You're too fast all right..." "Amy: What, how?!" "Sam: Amy, Crimson ran all the way to the "White House" without any help and if I place this recording all the way to the slowest level, then he will be in "Super Sonic Speed"." "Sonic: How can Crimson be that fast?" (I then got to a wall and leaned on it) "Crimson: If you really want to know, then it's simple I was mutated by the mysterious meteor, and since I was reborn I was upgraded to the max to go to the ultimate speed that no person nor animal can match." "Chris: So you have the ultimate speed?" "Crimson: No, I know I can go a lot more faster than that." "Sam: Okay, okay, your not gonna race, now what about Sonic?" "Crimson: Yeah, I want to know why Sonic doesn't want to race too." (we all then looked directly at Sonic) "Sonic: I just don't want to." (Sonic then jumped up to Chris's room and I then followed him) "Crimson: Wow, a speedy Hedgehog that likes to travel doesn't want to explorer and race at the same time." "Sonic: Why are trying to get me to race Crimson?" "Crimson: I'm not Sonic, but I think Sam will do anything just to get you to race." (then we saw Bokkun coming down) "Bokkun: Hey there." "Sonic: What do you want?" (Sonic got back a little) "Bokkun: Relax, I promise this one isn't going to explode." "Sonic: Okay..." "Crimson: I don't know about this..." (Bokkun pulled out a clown robot with big lips out of his bag) "Crimson: What the hell is that?!" "Sonic: I don't know, but about those lips are really unkissable." (the robot was starting to chase Sonic only) "Crimson: Why would the Doc. make this robot, did he lose his mind or something?!" "Sonic: Forget this, I rather race then get kissed!" (Sonic jumped towards Sam and got away from the Robot and it got Bokkun) "Crimson: Ohh that is a big back fire on Bokkun, but now to see who is the fastest."

I was watching the race starting, then I had an idea about what I should do, I started to get in place and prepared myself to follow them. "Amy: Crimson, what are you doing?" "Crimson: Having a best seat than anyone." (Amy then got on my back) "Crimson: Huh?!" "Amy: Oh-no you don't, not if you let me go with you!" "Crimson: You kidding me?!" "Amy: No, I want to see everything up close and your the only one who can get close than anyone here!" (I then looked up) "Crimson: (Sigh)... You just locked me to the point that I have no choice, did you." "Amy: That's right." "Crimson: Very well then, but at least put on some safety goggles on." "Amy: Okay." (Amy placed her goggles on) "Crimson: Now you will be the first to see the "Heavens Light Speed" and be sure to hold on tight." (Chuck was then with a starting flag and I got set to run) "Chuck: Ready, set..." "Amy: Hey Crimson are you going to go the same speed?" "Crimson: Yep." "Chuck: Go!" (Sam taken the lead and got a head start, then Sonic started late, and I went up ahead and got to the front building and we got their locations cleared) "Amy: How...?" "Crimson: I'm that fast Amy, but we do have the best seats here don't we?" "Amy: I can't see them, there too far down..." "Crimson: Here." (I handed Amy some bonockulares) "Amy: Thank you." (then they were starting to get to the bridge) "Crimson: Time to go." "Amy: Already?" "Crimson: The best seats always move Amy and you don't want to leave it when you can go after it." "Amy: Okay then." (Amy got on by back again, then I rushed towards the top of the bridge and the end of it) "Amy: Wow...!" "Crimson: Well, it looks like I still got it." "Amy: Why is Sonic on top of Sam's car?" (I then closed my eyes and was seeing something) "Crimson: It's because he set up Sonic on the course that will give him an advantage to cheat his way to victory." "Amy: How-" (I then opened my eye and noticed something different) "Crimson: I think I just read Sam's mind..." "Amy: What?" "Crimson: That's new..." "Amy: They're about to come!" "Crimson: Then lets get a head start then."

I took Amy towards the desert and stopped at the edge of the cliff and got another good scene then watch the race from that point. "Amy: How can you see where your going in that insaine speed?" "Crimson: I didn't train myself to that point, but if I am not mistaken, I just can." "Amy: It's amazing that you can do almost anything." "Crimson: That part is true, but sometimes it can be more of a curse." (we both then saw Sonic and Sam getting out of our sights) "Amy: Are we going yet?" "Crimson: Yeah." (Amy and I left to the canyons then got on top of the tallest canyon then saw a robot came out of the sand trying to stop both Sonic & Sam) "Amy: What's that?!" "Crimson: I don't know, but it needs to get out of here." (I had a feeling that the X-Tornado was close then took Amy up towards the X-Tornado) "Amy: What are you doing, we need to help Sonic!" "Tails: Huh, where did you two come from?!" "Crimson: I don't want you to get hurt in the middle of my ultimate power." "Chris: Crimson where were you and Amy?" "Crimson: Ask Amy." "Amy: Crimson wait!" (I fell down towards the robot then landed on top of it) "Crimson: Hello there." "?: What the?!" "Crimson: Who are you suppose to be?" "?: I'm not going to tell you who I am!" "Crimson: Your one of the Doc.'s robot aren't you?" "?: So your enemy with Dr. Eggman?" "Crimson: How long have you been locked away?" "?: Fine an enemy of Dr. Eggman, is an enemy of mine, I am E-45 Sumo and I will defeat you!" "Crimson: Okay Sumo, lets see what you got." "Sumo: Very well then." (I hit E-45 with one hit and it started to fly off in the sky) "Crimson: Huh?! It's over already...? I guess I'm just too strong to use my true power, Oh well... Wait a minute, wasn't there someone who wa- OH MY GOD, AMY!"

I headed back to the goal point then saw Amy upset that I got Amy back to the others. "Crimson: I know what your thinking." (Amy slapped me) "Crimson: I knew that was coming, but I also deserve that too." "Amy: Why did you drop me off on the X-Tornado?!" "Crimson: Like I said, I didn't want you to get hurt." "Amy: But I wanted to help you!" "Crimson: I know, but there are some things that not any people can do and besides I did mess up on one thing." "Amy: And what is that?" (I then rubbed my head) "Crimson: I got you to be on the X-Tornado..." "Amy: What happened...?" "Crimson: The robot that we saw was too weak for me." "Amy: And you crushed it?" "Crimson: No, it flew off after just one hit from it with only 1% of my full power..." "Amy: Really?" "Crimson: Yep, in other words you could of have fun taking it down." "Amy: Ohh I didn't want to fight today..." "Crimson: What...?" "Amy: But I have a question for you." "Crimson: What is it?" "Amy: Do you know who is that guy, he's been laughing secretly all of a sudden." (Amy then pointed at the President's assistant) "Crimson: Oh, that's just Jerome Wise." "Amy: Jerome Wise?" "Crimson: Yeah." "Amy: Do you think you can look inside his mind and see what he's laughing about?" "Crimson: Okay, I guess." (I looked in his memory and saw that he made a plot with Dr. Eggman today and that he was going to take over the "White House") "Crimson: Hmm... Okay Amy, it's time to take Jerome down." "Amy: Why?" "Crimson: He was the one that sent that robot to take down Sonic and Sam." "Amy: What?!" "Crimson: Tell everyone quietly so that way he won't go after you, while I go tell the police." "Amy: Okay." I went to the securities and told them everything about Jerome's plot to take over the "White House" then after the race was over, the police came and taken Jerome down for plotting with Dr. Eggman. "Crimson: What did I miss?" "Chris: Sonic won the race." "Sonic: Hey Sam, let's race again sometime." "Sam: You got it." (Amy then came up to me instead of Sonic) "Amy: Crimson you were amazing." "Crimson: Uhh... Thanks...?" (Amy then grabbed me by the fur then yank me towards her) "Amy: But if you leave me again, you'll be sorry, do you understand?!" "Crimson: I'll keep that in mind."

Chapter 35 : A Missing Cheese.

We were headed towards Mr. Tanaka's home town and we were going to camp outside in the open fields so that way we can relax on our trip. "Crimson: Oh man, I can't wait to get to those open fields, I can see the sky right now, Ah... So peaceful." (I was too focus that I forgotten that Chris's friends were with us) "Fances: Well that's why we're going Crimson, so we can all relax." "Danny: Yeah and we can even try to make our own journey together." "Crimson: Oh yeah thats right, I haven't introduce myself to your teacher Chris." "Chris: You mean Mr. Stewart?" "Crimson: Yep." (Mr. Stewart was then coming up to me) "Mr. Stewart: Ahh you must be Crimson the Red Wolf, it's so nice to have a legend such as yourself to have a trip with us." "Crimson: It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stewart. (Odd... How did he know that I was a legend?)" "Tails: Why can't we have a trip on our own, just us kids?" "Crimson: Only one reason why, do you know anything about survival in the wild?" "Tails: No." "Crimson: That's why." "Amy: Just don't listen to Tails, Crimson." (I was then getting my hands out with some honesty) "Crimson: Well it is a question that is new to him." "Cream: But why is the answer no?" "Crimson: Well I can explain it if you were all as an adult such as myself, but then what if you don't know any survival skills nor your partner, then everyone will get hungry and sleep without any food, even though food is all around, it's just that you can't see it." "Cream: How do they look like?" (I then quickly turned away from them) "Crimson: It's best that I stop there, trust me..."

We made it to the forest then I felt a lot of connections coming from the trees and grass, almost as if they were trying to tell me something. "? ?: (Crimson...)" "Crimson: Huh?!" (I looked around and saw a tree) "Crimson: Hmm... I'm going to relax on that tree for now, okay." "Chris: Alright Crimson, hey Tails, Danny, lets go look around." "Tails: Okay." "Danny: Lets go." (Chris, Danny, and Tails left to look around nature's great creatures) "Frances: Hey Cream let's go find a small lake." "Cream: Okay, come on Cheese." "Cheese: Chaoo." (Frances, Cream, and Cheese left to a closest lake) "Amy: Hey Crimson, are you going to stay up there on that tree?" "Crimson: Just for now, I guess." "Amy: Don't you want to do something?" "Crimson: Yeah, I'm going to a closest grass plains then find myself a waterfall." "Amy: I mean like an activity." "Crimson: An activity huh, all right then I guess I just walk around and see if there's something interesting." "Amy: Okay Crimson, once your done tell me what you found most interesting." (I then started to have little of my doughts on Amy) "Crimson: If I'm not mistaken, if I was to find an interesting spot and tell you about it, then you will tell Sonic that you found it, then lead him towards it." (I then saw Amy's face and she blushed) "Amy: No I won't!" (I then started to come down the tree) "Crimson: I was joking... Well, I'm off."

I was sight seeing around on top of trees but I just couldn't find anything interesting at all. "Crimson: (Sigh) Nothing, maybe if I get on top of that mountain, I might find something." (I started to go up the mountains and when I got to the top, I found out that there was a river linking coming towards the mountain then coming out through it) "Crimson: Now that's interesting, a river flow going through the mountain, but is it going underneath?" (I jumped down all the way to where the river was going and suppose to stop, then when I got down there I saw a small cave) "Crimson: Hmm, I wonder what's in there." (then I saw Cheese just floating in the water then entered the cave without even noticing that it was drifted off) "Crimson: Was that Cheese?" (I entered the cave and I barely fit through it, when I got in deeper I found the most interesting place of all) "Crimson: What is this?" (my eye was open wide when I saw the colony) "Crimson: This must be a colony for one species, they all look just like Cheese!" (I found Cheese having fun with it's species then I wondered if Cheese knows anyone of them) "Crimson: Okay, now that I know about this place and since Cheese is seperated from Cream, I need to find Cream and tell her that Cheese is here." (I walked up to Cheese and a lot of Cheese's species came up to me and started to fly around me then I was back to my human self, with new cloths) "Crimson: Huh, am I?" "Cheese: Chaoo Chaoo Chaoo!" "Crimson: Wow, I'm a human again." (then I stepped back then turned back to myself again) "Crimson: Okay, now this is something..." (Cheese then came up to me) "Cheese: Chaoo?" "Crimson: Cheese, I'm going to find Cream for you, stay and have fun with you relatives." "Cheese: Chaaooo chaaooo! Chaaooo chaaaooo!"

I left the colony and started to head back towards the camp to find Cream, but when I came out I saw everyone ready to go inside. "Chris: Crimson, what are you doing in there?" "Cream: Did you find Cheese?" "Crimson: Yeah, Cheese is through that cave and safe too, by the way... Why was Cheese drifting in the river?" "Frances: Cheese was pulled out of the lake and towards the river." "Crimson: Okay, I'll lead you to Cheese." "Cream: Please do." "Tails: Why were you here any way Crimson?" "Mr. Stewart: Yeah, it's quite odd to see you here." "Crimson: I was sight seeing then I ran into this wierd mountain." "Tails: What was wierd about it?" (I then looked at the mountain) "Crimson: First of all, why was the river flow going through the mountain." (Mr. Stewart was then examining the cave) "Mr. Stewart: Well I can't go through the cave, so I'll stay behind." "Crimson: I'll lead them inside Mr. Stewart, don't worry." (I lead them to the colony and they were surprised about what they all saw) "Chris: It can't be!" "Tails: Is this real?" "Frances: They all look like Cheese." (then Cheese's species started to pull all of them) "Danny: I think they want to play?" "Cream: Crimson, where's Cheese?" "Crimson: Over there." (I pointed at the lake then the species were trying to circle around me again) "Cream: What are the Chao's doing Crimson?" "Crimson: I think they want me to be my former self around here." (then I was back to my human self once more) "Chris: Crimson?" "Danny: Is that who you really are?" "France: He's a human?!" "Tails: So that's who you are?" "Cream: But why aren't you as yourself then?" "Crimson: It's like I said, I was reborn as a new." (then I walked back and turned back to myself once again) "Crimson: Besides, I can't be human anymore." "Chris: But what about-" "Crimson: My past, Chris. If I was to finish everything that has destroyed my past then turn everything back to normal, then I can't just return to my planet that easily." "Cream: But why, you can have your life back right?" "Crimson: It's not that simple Cream, even if I did return my planet to the way it was, then I wouldn't fit in with my own people at all and there's more to it... If I some how turned to my human self then there was a crisis happening around here then I can't get to that planet without the way I am right now." "Tails: In other words, he's stuck to be one person only." "Cream: But what about your family?" (I then looked away) "Crimson: I don't know..." "Chris: ..." "Cheese: Chaoo..." "Crimson: We better get going now."

We left the Chao colony and started to head towards the camp site. "Cheese: Chaoo..." "Cream: Don't feel bad Cheese, we can go back and see them again." "Chris: That's right and we can have fun while we're there." "Danny: And we'll bring snacks too." "Crimson: Besides no matter how far away they are, you can always see them again, no matter where you're at Cheese." "Cream: See, we can come back here if you start to miss them." "Frances: How about every year?" "Cheese: Chaooo!" (then we heard a large cracking noise from the trees) "Crimson: Speak of the egg." "Dr. Eggman: Ah-ha, there you are!" "Chris: It's Eggman!" "Tails: What does he want now?!" "Dr. Eggman: Okay now hand it over, just give me the "Chaos Emerald" now." "Crimson: What?" "Chris: I think he mistaken us looking for Cheese by thinking that we were looking for the Emerald instead." "Tails: So he thought about that?" "Cream: But all that we were looking was for her." "Crimson: Hey Doc. your looking at the wrong spot to look for the Emerald, try looking somewhere else!" "Dr. Eggman: Don't try to trick me Crimson, I know that you have an Emerald with you right now or I'll let E-66 Da-Dai-Oh take care of you!" "Crimson: Well your right on one thing, but to tell the truth, I lost it." "Dr. Eggman: Very well then... E-66 Da-Dai-Oh eliminate them all!" (Da-Dai-Oh was coming then it tripped and made a land slide which made the lake messy) "Crimson: Huh, well that was a fail. But now we need to get to the "Chao Garden" before those Chao's get sick." "Everyone: Right!" (we all headed back towards the "Chao Garden" to get every Chao's away from the dirty water) "Crimson: Hey, what ever happened to Mr. Stewart?" "Chris: I don't know, maybe he got worried then headed back towards the camp trying to get some help." "Crimson: Maybe..."

We got to the Chao colony and saw that all the Chao's avoided the water in time, but we only had little time to clean up the water. "Crimson: We need to clean up the water now, before the Chao's get sick and..." "Tails: We know, now we all have to work together!" (Sonic came out of nowhere) "Sonic: So we need to clean up the water, is that it?" "Crimson: Sonic...?" "Sonic: Just leave it to me." "Crimson: All yours Sonic." (Sonic then started to run around the lake and spread the dirt everywhere on the grass and all of us) "Sonic: There." "Chris: Now I need to clean up." "Frances: Me too." "Crimson: Okay, now it's time to clean myself up." (I covered myself in my own Aura then extended it to get all dirt off of me) "Crimson: Now let's go back." (we all got back to the camp site and told Tanaka, Stewart, and Amy about what we did) "Amy: So Cimson, did you find an interesting place?" "Crimson: The only one was just the "Chao Garden"." "Chris: I bet you knew about it too right Mr. Tanaka." "Mr. Tanaka: Why of course Master Chris, I always go to that mountain to play with the Chao's." "Crimson: I wonder how long they have been there." "Tails: Who knows..." "Chris: The Chao's have colonies at your world too right Tails?" "Tails: Yeah, but we never knew that your world haves Chao's colonies too." "Chris: What about you Crimson?" "Crimson: No, but something about them still bother's me, almost as if I known about them as well..." (I then heard the voice again) "? ?: (Please help my son...)" "Crimson: Huh?!" (I looked around and saw nothing around again) "Crimson: Who are you...?"

Chapter 36 : Anniversary For The Thorndikes, Metal Crimson Born To Take Orders Or Destroy.

We were all back at Chris's house and I was on top of the roof as always, looking up to the sky but couldn't believe that it was about to be a year since I was here. "Crimson: Wow, it's almost going to be a year that I became who I am right now." "Chris: Crimson are you up there?" (I looked down and saw Chris) "Crimson: Yeah Chris, what you need?" "Chris: We have to go somewhere now." "Crimson: Okay, then lets go." (I came down then followed Chris to the Limo and noticed that Sonic and the other's were wondering why we were going somewhere in a hurry) "Sonic: Hey Crimson, do you know where we going?" "Crimson: No, but I can check." "Amy: Are you going to mind read them?" "Crimson: No, I'm not that kind of person Amy." "Amy: Hey!" (I got close to Chris and asked) "Crimson: So Chris, where are we going?" "Chris: I don't know, but my Dad wanted me and everyone to be there pronto." "Crimson: Really?" "Chris: It's been so long since I saw my family together again." (I then closed my eye) "Crimson: (Sigh)... I wish I can feel emotions again." "Chris: But didn't you feel it when we were back at that-" "Crimson: That was just an image of who I was Chris, it's not the real me." "Chris: Oh..." "Crimson: Don't worry Chris, your going to be with your family all the time." "Chris: How do you know...?" "Crimson: Because Chris, I believe that will happen." "Chris: Thanks Crimson, I feel better now." "Crimson: Just remember these words, have faith."

When we got to the place, it was just a "Storage House" Chris's Dad was waiting for us right there. "Chris's Father: There you all are, we need to get to the makeup room." "Chris: Dad, what's the situation?" "Chris's Father: I'll explain once we get to the room." (we all followed Chris's Father towards the makeup room) "Crimson: Hello sir, my name is Crimson the Red Wolf." "Chris's Father: Ah Crimson it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Nelson Thorndyke." "Crimson: Likewise." "Nelson: I notice that you use to be in the Military Crimson, I was thinking about helping you out on your journey." "Crimson: Huh?" "Nelson: I want you to have this, since your more into being a hero from your world, I though that you should have something special." (Nelson handed me a small box then I opened it up) "Crimson: This looks like a-" "Nelson: That's right, it's a "Codec"." "Crimson: Yeah, it is a "Codec"." "Nelson: Why don't you put it on." (I placed it in my ear) "Nelson: Now remember Crimson, your code number is 157.93" "Crimson: Got it." "Nelson: Now here's mine, it's 193.49." "Crimson: Okay." "Nelson: We'll test it out later, we're here." (we got inside and Nelson was explaining what was going on) "Sonic: So why are we here for?" "Nelson: We're here because it's our anniversary today." "Crimson: Anniversary?" "Amy: Wow Crimson, are you really that lost about what it means?" "Crimson: I know what it means, it's just... (Sigh) Never mind..." "Nelson: So here's how it's going to work." (Nelson told use his plan on how to surprise Lindsey on their anniversary) "Nelson: And that's how it's going to go, I even have the ring here." "Crimson: Ah yes, a ring that ressembles the bond of merrage." "Nelson: Now let's get this show on live." "Crimson: Nelson with all do respect, I think you should practice first so that way you won't mess up in the middle of the act." "Nelson: I appreciate your worries Crimson, but I got that covered." "Crimson: Besides, what does the ring look like?" "Nelson: Here, I'll show you." (Nelson opened the ring box and inside was a "Chaos Emerald", then Nelson closed the box) "Sonic: Is that?!" "Tails: It is!" "Chuck: Where did you get that ring?" "Nelson: They were selling it in the jewelry store." "Amy: Can we-" (I then got in Amy's way) "Crimson: No Amy, we don't want to ruin their anniversary remember." "Cream: We can always find one somewhere else." "Amy: Oh right, sorry..."

We got in place and was ready to make with the show, then Knuckles came out of nowhere and I started to get curious on why was Knuckles here. "Knuckles: Hey Sonic." "Sonic: Knuckles, what are you doing here?" "Crimson: Yeah, it's rare to see you here." "Knuckles: I picked up an energy coming from the "Chaos Emerald" that I have." "Crimson: Ahh, so you came in a hurry to collect it right." "Knuckles: We're close to going home." "Crimson: Your home, not mine." "Knuckles: Didn't you came to this world with us?" "Sonic: Knuckles, it's a long story." (when Nelson was about to present the ring to Lindsey, I felt a presences from a familiar character then started to look around for her) "Sonic: Crimson, is there something wrong?" "Crimson: Yeah, I'm just looking for a Bat." (then I got on top of the stage area then searched around) "Crimson: I know that your here Rouge, come out!" (No answer) "Crimson: Rouge you can't hide from me, I can sense you out." (then a flash came from underneath me and it was the "Chaos Emerald") "Crimson: What is this, flash of light?!" (then I saw a shadow figure then started to go after it) "Crimson: There you are!" (I captured the shadow figure then the flashing died down) "Crimson: Topaz?!" "Topaz: Let me go Crimson!" "Crimson: Where is Rouge." "Topaz: I'll tell you, just let me go." "Crimson: Hmm... Very well then, but if you try to resist then I'll knock you out cold up to a year." (I let Topaz go while she was calling Rouge then started to explain their mission) "Crimson: Why are you here Topaz, what are the G.U.N. trying to do now?" "Topaz: We were just given orders to retrieve the "Chaos Emerald" before Eggman gets to it first." "Crimson: By being a secret body guard for the Thorndyke's anniversary, okay just don't mess up alright." "Topaz: Okay."

After Topaz and I had our chat, Eggman made an appearance with a Robot that looks just like me. "Crimson: Who is that?!" "Dr. Eggman: Ahh Crimson, how splendid to see you here." "Sonic: Another one of your toy to take me on Eggman?" "Tails: Hey...! It looks just like Crimson!" "Amy: He's right." (I quickly got in front of everyone) "Crimson: What is the meaning of this Eggman?!" "Dr. Eggman: Ohhh ho ho ho ho, Now now Crimson, this is just my new prototype and I have something special in mind for it." "Cream: But why make a robot that looks like Crimson?" "Ella: I don't think he made it to just fight Sonic." "Mr. Tanaka: But this doesn't make any sense!" "Crimson: I don't know why you made a robot copy of me Doc. but I will take it down just like the others!" "Dr. Eggman: No Crimson, your going to fall on your knees and beg for mercy." "Nelson: Crimson, what is going on here?!" "Lindsey: Please tell me this is a dream." "Knuckles: Crimson, give it everything you got!" (I then nodded) "Crimson: The only thing I don't understand is why did you make a robot me?" "Dr. Eggman: A robot you, you must be mistaken, this is my best work of art, the most powerful robot that I have ever built, with the same abilities as yourself, it is considered as the most powerful robot in the entire universe, say hello to E-0 Metal Crimson!" "Crimson: You're nuts!" "Dr. Eggman: And since Metal Crimson is going to take you down, I might as well not leave everyone empty handed, so in conclusion, I decided that they will have fun with my other friend." (I then rush towards Eggman) "Crimson: Not if I-" (Metal Crimson got in my way in fast speed) "E-0 Metal Crimson: You will not get out of this combat that easy." "Crimson: Hmm..." "Sonic: Crimson!" "Dr. Eggman: Now you will know pain Crimson!" "Crimson: Now I'm very interested, okay Metal Crimson lets take this outside." "Metal Crimson: With pleasure!" (Metal Crimson grabbed me then threw me outside but I recovered my fall)

E-0 Metal Crimson and I were ready to fight each other for our survival of our life time. "Crimson: Your ready for this?" "E-0 Metal Crimson: You know the answer, and this is for Master Eggman." "Crimson: There is no way I will bow down to that man..." "E-0 Metal Crimson: You will soon." (both Metal Crimson and I jumped up to the sky and started to fight each other) "E-0 Metal Crimson: You are too weak to defeat me!" (Metal Crimson opened it's hand then started to create an Aura Sphere Shot) "Crimson: Not even a robot can match my true hidden power!" (I started to create an Aura Sphere) (C025) "E-0 Metal Crimson: You will lose this battle!" "Crimson: No I won't!" (then we both threw our Aura Spheres and they where matched) "E-0 Metal Crimson: Error... No matter, the resultes are the same, I will beat you!" (Metal Crimson started to charge itself with it's energy to form Aura Storm Lazer) "Crimson: So much confidence from a robot, I'll show you what I can do!" (I started to charge myself with my own Aura to form Aura Storm) "E-0 Metal Crimson: DIE!" "Crimson: Break faker!" (we both used our Aura Storms and it was equally matched again) "E-0 Metal Crimson: Error... It seems we are still evenly matched." "Crimson: Yeah, but I'm not giving up here." "E-0 Metal Crimson: I won't give you a chance to win." "Crimson: Forget this!" (I charged towards Metal Crimson and punched it hard) "E-0 Metal Crimson: Err! Now I will comense kill you!" (Metal Crimson hit me back then I countered with a kick on the metal plated face) "E-0 Metal Crimson: Error! How dare you!" "Crimson: You draw me into it!" "E-0 Metal Crimson: You'll regret that!" (Metal Crimson punched me rapidly then I blast him away from me) "E-0 Metal Crimson: Error! Accept your fate Crimson, I am the new Crimson!" "Crimson: A true "Hero of the Galaxy" will not take orders from a villain, NOR BE A ROBOT!" "E-0 Metal Crimson: So be it then!" (Metal Crimson and I started to charge for one last time) "E-0 Metal Crimson: You will not survive this one!" "Crimson: I know, but not with a little help." "E-0 Metal Crimson: WHAT?!" (Metal Crimson started to look around) "Crimson: I don't fight for myself, I don't fight for my friends, I don't fight for my family, I don't fight for my people, I don't fight for my planet, I don't fight for other people out of my planet, I don't fight for everyone... I fight for everyone's light, I fight for the Heavens, I fight for the future peace, I fight for the innecents lives, I fight for everyone's planet, I fight for everyones future's TO COME TRUE!" (Metal Crimson saw my power going to the max) "E-0 Metal Crimson: You tricked me!" (then a ray of light hit me and it was time) "Crimson: HEAVENS OF THE LIGHT LEND ME YOUR POWER!" (then the ray of light entered in my body and given me the power to end Metal Crimson) "E-0 Metal Crimson: I'm still more powerful than you!" (Metal Crimson charged towards me and I was ready) "Crimson: There can only be one Crimson!" (I pulled out my first and middle fingers to form a blade then swinged my hand as if I was holding a blade, finally started to slash Metal Crimson as if I can tell if it's going to try to dodge my Aura Slash) "E-0 Metal Crimson: Error! Error! This can't be... I was suppose to win! I was more superior than you! 10011101001101!" "Crimson: You were never superior than me, your just an abomination." (then I sliced it's metal head in half and ended this battle) "Crimson: Farewell Metal Crimson, now it's time to get back to the other's."

When I got back Eggman was gone and so was the "Chaos Emerald" but everyone was okay and the anniversary was still set. "Crimson: It looks like I missed a lot." "Sonic: Crimson, are you okay?" "Knuckles: I guess it was tough, wasn't it?" "Crimson: It was strange that it wanted to be the new me." "Sonic: You mean..." "Knuckles: Now that Eggman got the last Emerald we need to go after him and take it." "Crimson: About that Knuckles, I-" "Knuckles: Save it Crimson, I'll see you all later." (Knuckles left in a hurry) "Crimson: He still doesn't know, does he...?" "Sonic: No." "Crimson: Then I need to find it fast." "Sonic: The "Chaos Emerald" that Nazo forced you to lose?" "Crimson: Yeah." (I once again got contact from the mysterious voice) "? ?: (Please listen to me, you must help my child! He's heading your way now!)" "Crimson: Hmm... (Who is that talking to me...? And why isn't she coming to me in her spiritual form?)"

Chapter 37 : Keeping An Eye On The Hedgehog.

I was back at the "Station Square Junkyard" looking for the "Chaos Emerald" that Nazo and I lost, while I was looking for it Nazo was there with the same idea as me. "Crimson: Nazo?" "Nazo: You again?!" (I then came up to Nazo) "Crimson: It looks like we're in a same situation, aren't we..." "Nazo: I don't have time for a battle Crimson, just leave and let me find my "Chaos Emerald"." "Crimson: Whatever happened to that brother thing Nazo, what's the all of a sudden change?" "Nazo: You are a fool Crimson, you still don't understand..." "Crimson: Well it's no use on trying to find the Emerald here, it must of landed somewhere else." (I then saw Nazo got pissed) "Nazo: (Growling)..." "Crimson: So tell me, what happened to you...?" "Nazo: I had my light removed... It was just holding me back on what I can really do...!" "Crimson: Well, I guess I'll keep looking then." "Nazo: And if you find that Emerald, then I'll be back to retrieve what's rightfully mine." (Nazo left the Junkyard) "Crimson: Now, where was I." (I picked up a ring box then opened it up and found the Emerald that I lost, then my rings finally reacted) "Crimson: This is it all right, but now I need to hide it for now, but where...?" (I saw a perfect spot then place the box in front of the enterence of the Junkyard) "Crimson: Now Nazo won't find it, but I wonder what Sonic did today..."

I went to Chris's house to see what was Sonic up to, but when I got there I noticed that Amy was yelling at Sonic and that Sonic wasn't paying attention to her. "Crimson: Huh, I wonder what's going on here." (I walked up and noticed that Sonic had something stuck in his ear, and it felt that I was giving electric pulse out of his ear) "Crimson: Nruh! Was that an electric pulse?" (Amy heard me and grabbed my fur once more) "Amy: There you are Crimson, where were you!" "Crimson: I was looking for something, besides why is Sonic messing with his ear?" "Amy: Huh?" "Crimson: It seems that he got something in his ear." "Chris: You think?" "Crimson: If someone tries to get something out, then they should really use this." (I pulled out a qeutive) "Chris: Oh, I guess Sonic really does need it." "Amy: What is that any way?" (I then stopped looking at Amy and got sick hearing that) "Crimson: Ehh... I'm gonna forget that you ever said that..." "Amy: What, what did I say?" (I then turned away from Amy and faced Chris) "Crimson: Besides, I have another question." "Chris: What is it?" "Crimson: Why do I feel an electric pulse coming from Sonic?" "Amy: An electric pulse?" (right when we were about to get to the point, Tanaka pressed a switch which activated something inside Sonic and the pulse started to go hay wire and started to affect me too) "Crimson: Huh?!" "Amy: Crimson?" "Sonic: Whuuaaaaaaa!" "Chris: Sonic!" "Mr. Tanaka: What is going on?!" (the electric pulse then hit me as well) "Crimson: Rrruuuaaahhh!" "Amy: Crimson, what's wrong?!" (Sonic ran out to the city and I was feeling better when he left) "Mr. Tanaka: Master Crimson, are you all right?" "Crimson: Damn... That was a lot of electric shocks... I didn't expect that..." (I fell down to the ground as if I was electricuted, which I did happen to get shocked by my own Aura) "Amy: Crimson, what happened!" "Chris: Did you electricuted yourself?" "Crimson: No, I was focusing on Sonic's insides, then something just connected to my Aura and reacted as if it was electricity then strucked me." "Mr. Tanaka: But what about Master Sonic?" "Crimson: Something is deffinetly in him... But for now, we need to go find him." (Tails came and heard everything) "Tails: What was all that screaming?" "Amy: Sonic haves something inside him and Crimson got fried by it." "Chris: We need to find him!" (I then got up slowly) "Crimson: Okay, now I'm fine..." "Amy: Are you sure?" "Crimson: Yeah." (I got back up on my feet then started to go run after Sonic)

I found Sonic racing Sam but not in a certain fair race because Sam just ran out of fuel while racing Sonic, then I came up to see Sam. "Crimson: Speed King?!" "Sam: Crimson?" (I stopped in front of him) "Crimson: Where did he go?" "Sam: Who Sonic?" "Crimson: Yeah." "Sam: He went towards the desert, why?" "Crimson: Huh...? (The desert, of course!) Thanks Speed King." "Sam: You welcome, but why do you need to find Sonic?" "Crimson: Something was planted on Sonic and I need to know what." "Sam: Okay, good luck then."

I headed towards the desert and found Sonic just running around the area just like a mouse that is trying to find an exit, then I got beside him and started to see why was he running. "Crimson: Sonic!" (I got next to Sonic) "Sonic: Hey Crimson, what are you doing here?" "Crimson: I was about to ask you that, what did you do when your ear started to bother you?" "Sonic: Why do you want to know?" "Crimson: Because there's an electric pulse coming from you and if I can't tell what you did, then your going to keep running until your legs starts to bleed out and finally make you a crippled." "Sonic: WHAT?!" "Crimson: If you don't want to be in a slow wheel chair for your entire life and being taken cared by Amy, then tell me what you did today." (Sonic then got a chilling feeling from what I said) "Sonic: Hmm... I was fighting Eggman and I was saving Amy at the same time, then after all of that we both landed on some hay then left to Chris's house." "Crimson: Okay, I'll figure something out."

I got on top of a canyon to try to figure out what landed inside Sonic's ear, but the only info that I have was that Sonic fought a robot and saved Amy and I still couldn't figure out what was it that landed, all that I know was that it must of happened when Sonic was fighting that robot that he was talking about. "Crimson: So it has to be small, but what...?" (I was lost in my mind trying to find the answer, then Tails, Chris, and Amy came towards my location with the X-Tornado) "Crimson: Ah, extra help." "Tails: Crimson!" "Chris: We want to talk to you!" "Crimson: Okay, but I'm in a middle of something right now." (Tails landed his X-Tornado on the canyon) "Tails: What are you doing then?" "Chris: It must be important." (I then crossed my arms) "Crimson: Yeah, it's about what Sonic was doing today..." "Chris: Why are you thinking about that?" (then I heard the wind and knew that Amy was right behind me, so I jumped away and landed on the X-Tornado) "Crimson: You missed." "Amy: Would you at least just listen to us?!" "Crimson: Not if you put away that hammer of yours, besides tell me what fell in Sonic's ear." "Tails: Seriously?" "Crimson: I know that you were with Sonic and that you got captured. But what I really want to know is, what entered inside Sonic." "Amy: Just forget about that Crimson, we need to get everyone over here so we can catch Sonic!" (I got down from the X-Tornado) "Crimson: Planning to see what triggered Sonic's legs huh? All right, what do you need?" "Chris: We need you to follow Sonic around and see what he wants." (I jumped back a little) "Crimson: What?!" "Tails: We need you to be with Sonic, so that way we can catch him to figure out what got Sonic into running." "Crimson: If your asking me to be Sonic's personal babysitter, then you are all nuts!" "Amy: Please Crimson, your the only one that can run as fast as Sonic..." (I then closed my eye and started to think about it) "Crimson: (Growling)..." "Amy: Please Crimson..." "Crimson: (Sigh)... Once were done here, I want to have some peace and quiet, after the day that we stop Sonic from running!" "Chris: But Crimson-" "Crimson: I need at least a real break, no fight, no help, no talking." "Amy: Thank you Crimson..." "Crimson: Thank me later, after we stop Sonic from running himself to lose his own legs." "Amy: What?!" "Crimson: I'll explain later, just get everybody." "Tails, Chris, & Amy: Right!"

An Hour Passed By

An hour passed by and I was running behind Sonic the whole time, then saw that Tails, Chris, & Amy coming in with something in one of their hands. "Sonic: Hey Crimson, what is that?" (I looked closer and saw what they have) "Crimson: Huh...? IS THAT A "ROCKET LAUNCHER", WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GET THAT?!" "Sonic: Crimson, What's a "Rocket Launcher"?" "Crimson: WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE THEY DOING?!" (they shot a Rocket at Sonic then I pushed Sonic away and it hit me) "Crimson: Rrraaahhhh!" (Sonic then ran off and the X-Tornado came to me) "Amy: Crimson, why did you get Sonic out of my rang?!" "Crimson: AND WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU USING A "ROCKET LAUNCHER", ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL SONIC?!" "Amy: What? This isn't a "Rocket Launcher"." "Crimson: THEN WHAT COULD IT BE THEN?!" (then all of a sudden a bubble just started itself and pulled me up) "Crimson: Huh?" "Amy: See, it's not this "Rocket Launcher" you idiot, it's a "Bubble Launcher"." (I then got ticked off) "Crimson: YOU KNOW THAT YOU SHOULD OF AT LEAST WARN ME SO I CAN GET OUT OF THE WAY!" "Amy: Sorry Crimson, but we needed to catch Sonic." "Crimson: Trying or just forgot that I use to be in the Military!" "Tails: THAT'S ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" (Amy and I both then looked at Tails) "Crimson & Amy: ..." "Tails: Crimson, we need you to stay out of this one." "Crimson: Fine by me." (I popped the bubble then started to waited for them to get their progress, another hour passed then they came back) "Crimson: Well...?" "Tails: ..." "Crimson: I'm guessing there's a plan B right?"

I started to follow Sonic again but then out of the ordinary a shine of light just appeared in front of me, then I lost track of Sonic. "Crimson: What was that? But more important where did Sonic go?!" (I kept on going forward, then ran into Knuckles) "Knuckles: Crimson?" "Crimson: Hey Knuckles, have you seen Sonic pass by here?" "Knuckles: Uh yeah, he just went towards the desert." "Crimson: Thanks!" (I started heading towards the desert) "Knuckles: Crimson wait!" (while I was running, I heard the mysterious voice once more) "? ?: ("Hero of the Galaxy", my son wants to speak to you. Please answer his call.)" "Crimson: This is starting to annoy me... Why is this girl talking to me about her son?"

I found Sonic again and started to give him company again, then the same bright light came in front of me again. "Crimson: What's with this bright light?!" "Sonic: Crimson, are you okay?" (I then looked around and there was nothing around) "Crimson: (Where did it go?!)... Yeah, just a little." "Sonic: You should take a break for now." (I then heard a "Codec" call) "Codec Echoes: Crimson can you read me?" "Crimson: Who is this I'm speaking to." "Codec Echoes: It's Tails, try to lead Sonic towards the canyons." "Crimson: Got it. Sonic, follow me!" "Sonic: Okay!" (I lead Sonic towards the canyons then I saw what they were doing) "Crimson: Sonic! Go!" (Sonic went to the plan and it was a sucess) "Crimson: Woh! I need to lay down." (I then sat down and layed flat) "Chuck: You did good Crimson." "Crimson: Yeah, but now I need to get some rest." "Amy: Oh-no you don't, you still need to have something!" "Crimson: Seriously, I told you before, I can't eat!" "Amy: Just try, you don't know if that's true!" "Crimson: (Damn it, she's right.)..." "Knuckles: Just leave him alone Amy, he's still needs some time." "Cream: Yeah, we just can't force him to do something that he believes." "Cheese: Chaoo." "Chris: Just rest Crimson." (I then sat back up) "Crimson: Thank you, besides that isn't going to last long and if I were you I find plan C, so thanks for waisting my time again." (I got back up then ran deeper in the desert, then Sonic started to catch up) "Sonic: Crimson..." "Crimson: Just keep running Sonic!" "Sonic: You got it!" (the voice was then coming a lot more often) "? ?: (Please! You must stop avoiding my son's call! You must stop and answer my sons call!)" "Crimson: (Growling) Who the hell are you?!"

I was with Sonic the whole entire day and night, then I started to guide his every direction while he was sleeping while I was trying to talk to the mysterious voice, but she wasn't answering me at all. "Crimson: I wish that I can sleep like that, ohh well, that's just the past I guess... But why is this girl talking to me like that, and why isn't she answering back to me...? " (then the sun rised up for a new day to start but there was just no good sign of a beautiful sight) "Crimson: (Sigh)... I can't believe this, I never thought that I will be here with Sonic just so that they could just leave us here without helping us out of this situation." (Sonic woke up and noticed that I was troubled) "Sonic: (Yawned)... Just relax Crimson." "Crimson: (Sigh)... Okay Sonic, I'll try..." (when we were headed towards the canyons I saw that Sam was right there waiting for Sonic) "Codec Echoes: Crimson this is Amy, we need you to stop for now." "Crimson: Okay Amy, see you later Sonic." (when I stopped, the voice then came one more time) "? ?: (You must answer my sons call now!)" "Crimson: Huh?!" (a bright light came up and captured me) "Crimson: What the-"

"Crimson: What is going on?!" (I then saw a green glowing creature behind a red glowing creature heading my way) "?: Who are you?" "Crimson: What?" "?: Please help me, I need your help." "Crimson: Wait, who are you?" "?: Please, my people are in danger from being extinct." "Crimson: I don't know who you are, but I need to know what's your name!" "?: I'm Gracidea, and I need to know if your going to help my people survive." "Crimson: Gracidea huh, all right then... Now I need to know what race you and your people are." "Gracidea: We are the Seedrians, a peaceful species that treat our plants with love and care then raise our young to be fully grown, and I need to know something." "Crimson: What is it?" "Gracidea: Will you help me save my people, and where are you?" "Crimson: I will, and I'm in a planet that haves human lives, why do you ask something like this?" "Gracidea: Okay I'll be there in 6 months, I see where you are and I will come out of the sky at the "Open Plains" from where I can see "Armor Pieces", okay." "Crimson: Wait, how can you see me from where your at?" "Gracidea: Uh... I don't know what your talking about, I just saw where your location was..." "Crimson: Okay Gracidea, my name is Crimson the Red Wolf the last "Hero of the Galaxy"." "Gracidea: "Hero of the Galaxy", you mean the "Adamus" of the legend?!" "Crimson: Yeah, is there something wrong?" "Gracidea: I can't believe it, your the "Adamus", the one chosen by God himself?!" "Crimson: The same one." "Gracidea: I can't believe it... I'll get over there in 6 months, okay." "Crimson: At the "Open Plains" right?" "Gracidea: That's right, see you soon."

When that flash of light let me go I was reciving a transmission from Sonic's friends, I answered the transmission to see what happened. "Codec Echoes: Crimson where are you, what happened, please answer Crimson, CRIMSON?!" (I then finally answered) "Crimson: I'm here..." "Codec Echoes: Oh Crimson, what happened to you?!" "Crimson: I... Don't... Know... But what just happened?" "Codec Echoes: We don't know neither, you just disappeared when a flash of light came in front of you." "Crimson: I what?!" (I looked around to see if the light was around but there was nothing) "Crimson: (That's odd, it's gone...)... Uh so I just disappeared...? But anyway, did you guys catch Sonic?" "Codec Echoes: No, but we need to get to the spot where Sonic fought the robot." "Crimson: And why are we going over there, is there something important around that area?" "Codec Echoes: We're heading over there now, you should come here too." "Crimson: ... Okay, I guess." (I disconnected from the "Codec" and finally got a glimps of the one who was telling me about her son) "? ?: (Thank you Crimson, for accepting my sons task.)" (I then turned to the mysterious girl and saw that she was a plant species) "Crimson: Why are you showing yourself to me now? Who are you?!" "? ?: (You don't remember me...? Oh... I see now... Then this must be your first time seeing a Seedrian up close...)" (I then looked at her confused) "Crimson: A Seedrian?" "? ?: (I only have two things to say to you...)" "Crimson: And what's that?" "? ?: Protect my child named Cosmo... And may we see each other again..." (the mysterious Seedrian then vanished and I was left alone, I then remembered that I had to get over to the others) "Crimson: Cosmo... And Gracidea... Are they Seedrian's like that girl too...?"

I got to their position and saw that Sonic was up ahead then he jumped up and hit the robot, then I saw what was inside Sonic's ear. "Crimson: Is that?" (I jumped up towards the object and caught it) "Crimson: This is what made Sonic gone all beserk?" "Codec Echoes: Crimson, what did you find?" "Crimson: Tails, it's a small "Memory Chip" that can reactivate anything even if it was destroyed." "Tails's Codec: Wow, really?" "Crimson: I need you to look at it, besides I need to find someone." "Tails's Codec: Okay, but who are you going to meet?" "Crimson: Someone special."

Chapter 38 : Never Trust A Snake, Returning To Where I Begun?

I noticed that Sonic was checking up on me lately but I didn't know why, when I left for that one day that I asked for I went towards the same building that I always hang around then started to do my thinking. "Crimson: Wow, I never thought that I can do all of this again... But it's just not the same." (I looked up and started to wonder, who was Cosmo and Gracidea the Seedrian's, and how does he know about my species, and why is that Seedrian girl appeared so late) "Crimson: Cosmo... Gracidea... Who... Are they...?" (I waisted about 8 hours just thinking, then I left towards the same mountain that I first went when my anger got out of hand) "Crimson: Hmm... Something about this mountain... Just doesn't feel right, but what...?" (I waisted about 3 hours and found a mark on the top of the mountain) "Crimson: ... A mark of a flute?" (I left the cold mountain then started to head towards the shrine that was at the canyons) "Crimson: (Sigh)... I better take this shrine down." (I tried to take the shrine down, but I couldn't bring myself to do it) "Crimson: No, I think it's best that I leave it here, in case if I live on in the future." (I waisted about 5 hours then headed towards the area that I first came to this world) "Crimson: Hmm... So much memories, so much pain..."

11 Hours Used Out Of 24

I waisted about 2 hours then headed towards the spot on where I killed the Future Death Wolf and his undead minions. "Crimson: Huh...?" (I then saw the new Death Wolf in the area) "? ?: What are you doing here...?" "Crimson: Heh... I thought I smelled corpses here..." "? ?: Odd that you find me here Crimson, why are you here?" "Crimson: Just a trip down to memory lain Death Wolf." "Death Wolf: Really... Then your not here to fight me?" "Crimson: I'm not in the mood to fight right now Death Wolf." (Death Wolf then pointed his bladed arm at me) "Death Wolf: Ahh... I see... It be pointless to kill you if you don't fight back." "Crimson: ..." (I noticed that Death Wolf was about to try to get some answers about who was on the floor in front of me) "Crimson: Odd on what happened here Death Wolf, I just don't understand about how time and space works." "Death Wolf: Is this what it's all about? you are so hopeless Crimson, I know that is just one of my "Zedamus" kind that's just trying to make a name for himself as being me." (I then turned towards Death Wolf quickly) "Crimson: Really?" "Death Wolf: And I respect what you did to him, besides there can only be one person as for you and myself, remember this Crimson there can only be one." "Crimson: Heh... How right you are..." "Death Wolf: I see that your still using that Eye Patch, how about I take off that curse completely Crimson." "Crimson: What?" (Death Wolf absorbed the dark energy that was inside my left eye and my eye turned back to normal then, I decided to use that eye) "Crimson: Gaah...! I can't see with this eye anymore." "Death Wolf: Yes and it is still be blind dead for a while, but you can still look around with it." "Crimson: Why did you get rid of my curse Death Wolf?" "Death Wolf: The curse is permanent and I can't take it off, besides I can still tell where you are Crimson. The only difference is that you can hide yourself from me, also I hate to kill my prey unfairly... until next time Crimson, I will kill you 2 times more worst that before!" (Death Wolf left the area and I just waisted about 4 hours then headed towards the "Chaos Emerald" that I hidden)

17 Hours Used Out Of 24

When I was heading towards the Emerald that I hidden from Nazo so he can't find it until, I was followed by Knuckles and he doesn't look like that he wanted to talk. (Knuckles stopped me then threw me down to the ground) "Crimson: Gaah! Are you seriously doing this right now?!" (Knuckles then got his fist ready) "Knuckles: Okay Crimson, hand it over." "Crimson: Hand over what?" "Knuckles: You know what I mean Crimson." "Crimson: I'm being honest Knuckles, I don't know what you are talking about!" "Knuckles: If that's the way you want to play it, THEN TAKE THIS!" (Knuckles threw his fist at me and right when I saw that, I instantly pulled out my fist to hit him, we both then ended up hitting each other) (C026) "Knuckles: Guaah! Wow, they weren't kidding about you Crimson." "Crimson: Gaah! Okay, now that actually hurt!" (Knuckles jumped up then started to charge his fist from the air) "Knuckles: Lets see what you got Crimson!" "Crimson: All right then, but I still don't understand why your doing this Knuckles." (I dodged Knuckles hit and noticed that he was determind to win) (C027) "Knuckles: I just want to go back home!" "Crimson: Then why are you trying to fight me for?!" "Knuckles: Because I want the "Chaos Emerald" that you have!" (I nodded my head to him) "Crimson: You are very slow at this Knuckles." "Knuckles: What was that?!" "Crimson: I don't have the Emerald with me anymore, I lost it when Nazo was trying to take it away from me, then we both lost the Emerald while we were fighting." "Knuckles: Wha...?" "Crimson: I think you should go Knuckles." "Knuckles: Hmm... See ya Crimson..." (I just nodded my head to him again) "Crimson: He really is a Knuckle head..."

18 Hours Used Out Of 24

When Knuckles got out of my way, he made me waisted an hour on fighting him and I only had little time to retrieve the Emerald, when I got to the Emerald location and looked around, I noticed that it was misplaced, then a wierd robot was just passing by and was holding the Emerald that I found. "Crimson: This robot found my Emerald huh, now that's just interesting." (I then got up to the robot) "?: Beep Beep Beep?" "Crimson: Your a gentle robot, aren't you...?" "?: Beep?" "Crimson: Huh... I guess that's all you can say..." "Dr. Eggman: Crimson, what is he doing here?!" (I then turned around and saw that Eggman was with a bigger ship) "Crimson: Well, it looks like my time is up." (I looked at the time and my entire day break was over) "Crimson: Now lets get this show on the road!" "Dr. Eggman: Not so fast Crimson, if you try to destroy my Eggfort 2 then say goodbye to Chris!" "Crimson: What?!" (Eggman then got Chris to speak up out loud) "Chris: Crimson help!" "Crimson: Doc. let him go now!" "Dr. Eggman: Not until you hand over Lucky." "Crimson: Lucky?" "Lucky: Beep Beep Beep Beep!" "Crimson: Oh, so that's Lucky huh? But now that I know, I'll take Lucky and my Emerald back!" "Dr. Eggman: RRRRHHH!" "Crimson: How about we settle a deal Doc., you hand over Chris and I will give you the Emerald Doc." "Chris: What are you doing?" "Dr. Eggman: Very well then Crimson, but I will just take the Emerald alone." "Lucky: BEEP BEEP?!" "Crimson: Then it's settled then." (I held the Emerald up to the sky and I noticed that Sonic was coming on the right time, Eggman didn't know that I was double crossing him) "Dr. Eggman: Hand over the Emerald Crimson." "Crimson: (Sigh)... You know what, I think I should keep this Emerald..." "Dr. Eggman: WHAT!?" "Crimson: You can't fool me Doc., you haven't let Chris go and plus I'll never trust a snake like you!" "Dr. Eggman: How dare you!" "Crimson: Oh yeah, and one more thing..." "Dr. Eggman: And what is that!" "Crimson: See ya!" (I grabbed Lucky and jump up then catched Sonic's hand and finally make our escape from Eggman) "Dr. Eggman: I can't believe this, it happened to me again!"

I escaped the deal by the help of Sonic and we both started to plan an idea to save Chris together once again. "Sonic: I see that you found that Emerald Crimson." "Crimson: Yeah, but I think you should hold on to it." (I handed the Emerald to Sonic) "Sonic: Are you sure?" "Crimson: Now is the time Sonic, just take my "Chaos Emerald" as thanks for being my friend." "Sonic: Crimson..." "Crimson: No matter what happens Sonic, just call." "Dr. Eggman: You think your going to get away that easy, well I'm not going to let you win again Sonic because I have 6 Emeralds with me." "Crimson: Doc., sometimes there are some things that are just an illusion and I happen to not be an illusion myself." "Sonic: Crimson, I'll handle Eggman okay." "Crimson: Okay, I'll sit this one out for now Sonic, but call if you need assist." "Sonic: Got ya." (I left towards the top building and noticed that Nazo was waiting for me there) "Nazo: I was wondering when you would show up Crimson." "Crimson: Nazo..." (Nazo then walked pass by me) "Nazo: I never expected that you hid the Emerald somewhere so simple brother." "Crimson: And like I said Nazo." "Nazo: I know, but I want to know something... Why haven't you tried to see our father Arceus?" (I then got curious on why was he bringing that up) "Crimson: (Why does he want me to check up on him?)..." "Nazo: Next time we meet Crimson, you will die by my hands!" (Nazo disappeared once again without a trace) "Crimson: I wonder..."

When I was spectaiting the combat that Sonic decided to go alone, I noticed that the G.U.N. Troops were determine to take down Eggman no matter on what cost. "Crimson: I had a feeling that this would happen..." (I waited after Sonic to get on board the Eggfort 2 so that I can take out their special tanks) "Crimson: Now it's my turn." (I jumped down towards the tanks then destroyed them quickly) "G.U.N. Troop 1: Crimson, What are you doing?!" "Crimson: Stopping all of you from making the biggest and most scard mistake of your lives." "G.U.N. Troop 2: But why us, and what are you talking about?" "Crimson: Killing an innecent kid that belongs to the Thorndykes is just cold hearted."

I broke their spirit to take down Eggman and then they left, right when I was about to get to Sonic I saw a giant robot beating down Sonic. "Crimson: WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!" (The robot kicked Sonic down towards the ocean) "Crimson: SOOONIIIC!" "Dr. Eggman: Ahh Crimson, I see that you witness my E-99 Eggsterminator just defeated Sonic to the punch, and now that Sonic is dealt with, next is you! (I then walked up to the robot, and started get my hands in place to pop my fingers) "Crimson: Very well then, it's been a long time since I go all out." (I charged my Aura to the maximum point then prepared myself for the worst) "Crimson: Let's see what you got Doc.!" "Dr. Eggman: All right then." (I started to fight the Eggsterminator alone and I was just faster than it) "Crimson: Come on Doc. is that the best you can do?" "Dr. Eggman: We'll show you!" "Chris: Crimson stop!" (I looked away for a while then focused on E-99) "Crimson: This is for Sonic!" (I punched it hard and knocked it down) "Dr. Eggman: What, but how?!" "Crimson: I'm not done yet!" (I slide my leg underneath E-99 and made it tripped) "Dr. Eggman: I don't understand, how can he move E-99 with 6 "Chaos Emeralds"?" "Crimson: Now, let's end this!" (right when I was about to hit the robot again, I saw that the robot wasn't golden anymore, then heard a window broke coming from E-99) "Crimson: What was that?!" (I saw a shadow of a Bat in the sky) "Crimson: Should of known... Rouge." (I left the area then noticed that Chris dropped about 6 "Chaos Emeralds" in the ocean) "Crimson: Terrific, now the Emeralds are-" (I stopped and saw a bright golden light coming out of the ocean) "Crimson: Huh?! Is that Sonic...? What is this amazing power that he haves?!" "Codec Echoes: Crimson this is Tails, where are you...?" "Crimson: Tails, why is Sonic all golden and what's with the power that he gots?" "Tails's Codec: Oh that's Super Sonic." "Crimson: Super... Sonic...?" "Tails's Codec: Yeah, and very soon "Chaos Control" will happen, like now." (I looked at the direction on where's Sonic was at, but all that I saw was the same explosion from before) "Crimson: What's "Chaos Control", is it suppose to be that explosion?" "Tails's Codec: Yep, and I'll see you back at our world."(Tails hanged up on me) "Crimson: Hmm... "Chaos Control" huh, well here goes nothing." (I entered the illusive explosion then ended up somewhere else)

_  
Continue on The Legend of the Last Heroes (Chapter 1 Part IV - Crimson the Red Wolf) - The Adventures Saga  
_


End file.
